<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Growing Old (with you) by Lichinamo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25002595">Growing Old (with you)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lichinamo/pseuds/Lichinamo'>Lichinamo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>we deserve a soft epilogue my love [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers, The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe-Canon Divergence, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I’d rather die than have a consistent narrator, Light Angst, M/M, Owen and Curt got to live to be very very old, Period Typical Homophobia, This is slowly turning into Curt whump, and I love it, and it’s fluffy and cute, and spoiler alert, but Ted is their nephew, no beta we die like men, they live in a nursing home because they’re old men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:35:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>54,528</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25002595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lichinamo/pseuds/Lichinamo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Paul sighed as he got out of the car. He had finally gotten the courage to volunteer at the local nursing home all by himself, and he was absolutely determined to not fuck it up.</p><p>It was gonna be simple- just go in, spend some time with some lonely old people, and leave when you were done. You got this, Paul.</p><p>—————————————————————————<br/>There are some characters who are included in the tags who do not appear until later in the fic! I’m going to include their first appearances in this note for easy reference!</p><p>Henry Hidgens: Chapter 30- It’s A...Showstopping Chapter<br/>Wilbur Cross: Chapter 50- Double Trouble</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Henry Hidgens/Ted, Owen Carvour/Agent Curt Mega, Wilbur Cross/Howard Goodman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>we deserve a soft epilogue my love [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809370</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>224</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. One Flew East, One Flew West</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Don’t ask me what I’m doing because I don’t know either.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Paul sighed as he got out of the car. He had finally gotten the courage to volunteer at the local nursing home all by himself, and he was absolutely determined to not fuck it up.</p><p>It was gonna be simple- just go in, spend some time with some lonely old people, and leave when you were done. You got this, Paul.</p><p>Paul did not got this.</p><p>“When I was your age I could buy a cup of coffee for ten cents. Now you can’t get a goddamn thing for that. I didn’t fight in Korea for my country to treat me like this-”</p><p>The old man that Paul was sitting with had been going on like that for half an hour at that point, and he was seriously considering just giving up on ever doing a good thing for people ever again when someone swooped in and saved him.</p><p>A posh British voice cut into the tangent that the old man had been going on. “I’m terribly sorry, Larry, but may I borrow this young man?”</p><p>Paul’s head swiveled so fast he could hear a crack. A tall, thin old man was standing at the edge of the couch that Paul was sitting on. He was leaning heavily on a cane and had a head full of white hair, and his lined face was looking at Paul with amusement.</p><p>The old man that Paul had been listening to- Larry, apparently- nodded. “Oh, yes, Owen, that’s fine. We were just talking about-”</p><p>“Thank you,” The other man- Owen, apparently- cut him off. “Now, if you could please come with me?” He asked, addressing Paul now.</p><p>“Oh! Uh, yes, right away, sir,” Paul said, jumping to his feet.</p><p>“Very good,” Owen said, turning around and leading Paul off away from the common area and towards the residential rooms. He was surprisingly spry for his age, especially with the cane.</p><p>“Uh, what do you need me for?” Paul asked awkwardly, trailing just a step behind Owen. Did he want to give Paul a lecture on World War II?</p><p>“Oh, I don’t need you, I’ve got more than enough company already,” The Brit admitted. “Larry is terribly boring, you see, and I figured you could use some rescuing.”</p><p>“Oh,” Paul said lamely. “Well, uh, thank you.”</p><p>“No problem, old boy. Could you get the door for me, please?” Owen gestured to a door that had a sharp 61 written on it.</p><p>“Oh, of course!” Paul scrambled to get the door for the old man, and watched as he walked confidently into the room, which had two occupants playing chess at a table- a man of equal age to Owen facing towards the door, and a man who looked to be around Paul’s age sitting across from him.</p><p>“Is our dear little Teddy still kicking your arse at chess, love?” Owen asked the other man, his voice taking on a soft teasing tone as he made his way over to a plush chair beside him.</p><p>“I’m going to beat him one day, old boy,” The other man said in amusement, staring intensely at the chessboard before glancing up and spying Paul. His face- lined with age like Owen’s and a head of white hair to match- lit up. “Owen, you brought us a guest! Is it volunteer day already? Teddy, pull up a chair for our new friend, will you?”</p><p>“Yes, Uncle Curt,” The man whose back was facing Paul said obediently, and Paul barely had time to register the fact that his voice sounded awfully familiar before he came face to face with-</p><p>“<em>Ted?</em>”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. One Flew Over The Cuckoo’s Nest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Fun drinking game: Do a shot every time I use the name “Teddy”</p><p>Don’t expect my chapter lengths to be consistent</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Of all the people on the planet Paul had expected to run into at the nursing home- Ted was not one of them. Ted wasn’t even in the top ten. Ted was somewhere in the low hundreds, between President Goodman and Donald Duck.</p><p>Yet there he was, standing right across from Paul with an expression of disbelief mixed with horror. </p><p>“Paul,” Ted said slowly. “What are you doing here?” It came out almost as if it was an accusation- that Paul had come here with the express purpose of following Ted.</p><p>Before Paul could choke anything out, Owen came to his rescue for the second time. “Teddy, darling, he was stuck in an awful conversation with Larry about coffee prices and the War, and I just had to do something to help him. Now mind your manners.”</p><p>Ted actually rolled his eyes at that. “Yes, Uncle Owen.” He made a big show of grabbing a chair- which was hard and metal, clearly designated for guests rather than residents- from the other side of the room and dragging it over to the area that the men were sitting in.</p><p>Ted then held his arms out in a grand, dramatic gesture. “Paul, these are my uncles. Uncle Owen, Uncle Curt, this is my coworker Paul.”</p><p>The man who had to be Curt was smiling cheerfully at him. “Wonderful to meet you, Paul. Teddy never brings anyone around to visit. We were beginning to think that he was embarrassed by us.”</p><p>“I’m not embarrassed by you, Uncle Curt,” Ted said, walking over to his chess opponent and resting his hands on his shoulders as he stood behind him. “The last time I brought someone to visit, you thought she was an assassin and threw your pudding at her.”</p><p>“Well to be fair, she did say she made it herself,” Curt said, leaning his head against Ted. </p><p>“And it was tapioca,” Owen pointed out in amusement.</p><p>“And it was tapioca!” Curt echoed. “I thought it was a very poor attempt at slipping me cyanide.”</p><p>“Uncle Curt, if someone was going to try and kill you by poison, they wouldn’t do it by giving you tapioca pudding,” Ted said with fond exasperation. “Five minutes with you and they’d know how much you hate it.”</p><p>“They’d be much more successful with chocolate,” Curt hummed. “Speaking of which, Teddy, can you be a dear and get us some chocolate pudding? Oh, and a ginger ale.”</p><p>Ted rolled his eyes. “Yes, Uncle Curt, but I’m taking Paul with me.”</p><p>Paul hadn’t wanted them to be reminded of his presence- it was very awkward, being an outside observer on a family moment like this.</p><p>Curt’s eyes ended up sliding back over to Paul, and he unconsciously straightened up under the gaze of the old man. Curt, however, just smiled. “Well, might as well get lunch then instead of just pudding, since you’ve got the extra pair of hands.”</p><p>Ted rolled his eyes again and leaned down to kiss Curt before stepping away from him and giving a kiss to his other uncle. “Come on, Paul, it looks like we’re on lunch duty.”</p><p>Ted walked out of the room quickly, and Paul had no choice but to hustle to follow after him.</p><p>“So. . .” Paul started awkwardly, coughing to clear his throat, not knowing how to broach the subject.</p><p>Ted sighed. “What, Paul? Didn’t expect to see me here?”</p><p>“Well, no,” Paul admitted. “I didn’t-”</p><p>“Peg me as the type to visit family?” Ted cut him off, and sighed again at Paul’s guilty expression. “Look, I’m sorry, Paul, it’s just- they’re the only family I’ve got that’s actually worthwhile, and their best years are behind them. I don’t want anyone’s pity, so I don’t talk about it, you know?”</p><p>Ted had taken them to the cafeteria area and greeted a nurse with a nod, grabbing a tray and passing it to Paul before grabbing one of his own. “Back in college, whenever people found out that all the family I had consisted of two old men who were on their way to a nursing home, I used to get all these pitying looks from people, and I just. . . I <em>hated</em> it. So I just stopped telling people.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, Ted,” Paul said lamely, echoing the motions that Ted was making so that he grabbed the right food- corn, cranberry sauce, a cup of chocolate pudding. He reached to scoop some macaroni salad when Ted slapped his hand away.</p><p>“Uncle Owen doesn’t like macaroni salad, Paul,” Ted said absently. “Get him some pasta.”</p><p>“Oh, okay,” Paul did as he was told, quickly scooping some pasta onto the tray. “So how are you guys related?”</p><p>Ted grabbed two ginger ales and passed one to Paul before grabbing a set of silverware and beginning to head back to the room. “My grandma was Uncle Owen’s sister, and Uncle Owen and Uncle Curt have been together since the Cold War.”</p><p>“That’s a long time.”</p><p>“It is. Get the door?”</p><p>Paul nodded and balanced the tray on one arm before pushing the door open, letting Ted in first before following after him. “We’ve got food.”</p><p>Curt’s face just absolutely lit up once he saw Ted, and Paul felt terrible for every bad thought he’d ever harbored about his coworker. </p><p>“Teddy!” The old man cried happily. “You’re here!”</p><p>“Yes, Uncle Curt,” Ted said, bustling over and placing the tray in Curt’s lap gently. “I brought you lunch.”</p><p>“Curt, love, he was here a few minutes ago, don’t you remember?” Owen said gently, placing his hand on the other man’s arm.</p><p>“Oh, yes, of course. How silly of me!” Curt laughed.</p><p>Paul awkwardly passed off the tray he was carrying to Owen as Ted pulled up a chair to sit beside Curt. Owen winked at Paul and mouthed a ‘thank you’ at him.</p><p>“Uncle Curt,” Ted started in the most gentle tone that Paul had ever heard from him, cracking open the can of soda for his uncle.</p><p>Curt just shook his head. “Don’t start on me, Teddy,” He chided. “I may be old, but I can still eat on my own.”</p><p>“You say that every time, Uncle Curt, and then I end up having to wipe food off of you and change you into a new set of clothes. We have a guest with us today,” Ted gestured to Paul. “You don’t want me to have to undress you in front of him, do you?”</p><p>Paul went red at being used as a bartering tool like that, and Owen laughed- whether it be at Paul’s plight or Ted’s argument, he was unsure- but Curt ended up conceding the point.</p><p>“Oh, all right, Teddy,” Curt said, rolling his eyes. “You’re so demanding.”</p><p>“Uh huh,” Ted said, taking the tray from his uncle and beginning to feed him as if this was something he’d done a thousand times.</p><p>Paul averted his eyes from the scene, sitting in the chair Ted had dragged over for him earlier, directly across from Owen. He cleared his throat, “So, uh. . .”</p><p>Owen’s gaze went from observing his family in amusement to snapping over at Paul- though the amusement never fled his eyes. “Ah, yes, I apologize- sometimes I get caught up in the moment. What would you like to talk about, dear boy?”</p><p>“Oh, uh, I don’t know,” Paul said, wringing his hands together. “I just came here expecting to have my ear talked off.”</p><p>Owen snorted, eating a spoonful of corn. “Well, that’s certainly something you can expect to happen here. Though I’m afraid Teddy’s heard all of our good stories already, so I don’t think we can be much entertainment to you.”</p><p>“I love all of your stories, Uncle Owen,” Ted chimed in, causing the two of them to look over at him and Curt. “I just have a hard time figuring out how much you exaggerate.”</p><p>Curt laughed, and Ted quickly wiped his face with a napkin so none of the cranberry sauce he’d been eating would spill. “Oh, he’s got you there, Owen!”</p><p>Owen rolled his eyes. “I’m not the one who stretches the truth, love. I’m still sharp as a tack.”</p><p>Paul’s eyes kept bouncing between the three family members. “Okay, there’s got to be something I’m missing here.”</p><p>Curt just chuckled quietly now, and he slapped his hand against Owen’s arm gently. “Owen, doll, tell the story about the time we stole a foreign prince.”</p><p>Owen chuckled back, and when he saw Paul’s bewildered expression, began to speak. “So the year was 1961. We were attending a gala in the New Democratic Republic of Old Socialist Prussian Sloviskia. . .”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Fun fact: tapioca naturally produces cyanide. When tapioca pudding is improperly prepared, it can end up poisoning you. So Curt’s fear was actually completely valid</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Emma</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Heads up this chapter’s got some Light Angst</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Paul, I need a favor.”</p><p>Paul jumped, nearly dropping his cup of coffee. He just barely caught it. “Uh, what is it, Ted?”</p><p>Ted sighed, glancing around the break room as if he were suspicious that someone was gonna try and listen in on their conversation. Once the coast was supposedly clear, he leaned in. “I need to take my Uncle Owen to the doctor on Friday. Can you come to the nursing home and just. . . Hang out with my Uncle Curt while I’m gone? I don’t like him being alone.”</p><p>“Oh!” Paul said, surprised. He honestly hadn’t expected it to be something like that- it had been a month since Paul had met Ted’s uncles, and Ted had never mentioned it again to him. “Yeah, of course! Just curious, why not ask a nurse to do it?”</p><p>Ted sighed bitterly. “Uncle Curt doesn’t get along with anyone who he deems as ‘strangers’. The nurses are all strangers to him. He really liked you- actually asked about you the last few times I visited. You should feel honored, Uncle Curt’s memory is starting to go, so for him to remember you after only one meeting is impressive.”</p><p>“Ted,” Paul interrupted. “It’s fine.” He thought for a second. “Wait, I’m hanging out with Emma on Friday. Can I bring her?”</p><p>Ted actually paused at that, tapping his fingers against the countertop in thought. “That should be fine,” Ted said slowly. “Just make sure you introduce her properly. And make sure she doesn’t get upset if he messes up her name. And-”</p><p>“Ted,” Paul interrupted. “We’ll be fine.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>aspyisaspyisaspy</p>
</div><br/>“Wait, so for our date you’re taking me to an old folk’s home? To hang out with <em>Ted’s</em> grandfather, of all people?”<p>“Uncle,” Paul corrected, getting out of the car and getting the door for Emma. “And I’m sorry. I promised Ted I would do this. And Curt is a very nice man.”</p><p>“If you say so,” Emma snorted, following after him.</p><p>Paul checked in at the counter and got the two of them visitor’s passes before leading her to room 61. “He’s like, really old. I think he’s in his eighties? I didn’t ask-”</p><p>Paul almost bumped into Ted, the only thing stopping him being Emma yanking on his arm. “Oh! Hi Ted.”</p><p>“Thank god you’re finally here,” Ted said, running his hand through his hair. “You almost made us late.”</p><p>“What? We’re right on time,” Paul completely bullshitted, having absolutely no idea what time it was.</p><p>“Yes, but Uncle Owen wanted to say hello to you before we left. I <em>just</em> got him in the car.” Ted sighed. “Whatever, no use crying over spilled milk.”</p><p>Ted opened the door to the room, and let Paul and Emma in. “Uncle Curt, Paul and a friend of his are here to spend time with you while I take Uncle Owen to the doctor, okay? I love you.”</p><p>Curt was laying in an upright position in the queen sized bed that the room had- apparently being a couple meant that the two of them got a single queen bed instead of two twin beds- and smiled. “Oh, wonderful! Have fun at the doctor, dear. I love you too!”</p><p>Ted waved to his uncle and left, leaving Paul and Emma at the mercy of being alone with an old man. Paul hovered by the doorway awkwardly, Emma standing behind him.</p><p>Curt waved the two of them over. “Come over here, you two, pull up a chair! It’s been ages since I’ve had company that wasn’t Teddy.”</p><p>Emma snorted and muttered, “<em>Teddy?</em>”, but Paul ignored it as he pulled two chairs beside the bed for them to sit down in.</p><p>“It’s nice to see you again, Mister. . .” Paul trailed off, faltering when he realized he never got Curt’s last name.</p><p>Curt just barked out a laugh at that. “Oh, I never gave you my last name, did I? It’s Mega, dear, but you can just call me Curt. How’ve you been?”</p><p>“I’ve been good, Curt. This is my girlfriend, Emma,” Paul gestured to Emma, who gave Curt a little wave.</p><p>“Lovely to meet you, Emma. I’m sorry I won’t be very good company today, but I’m feeling rather tired, so I’m going to take a nap. Could one of you please wake me up when Owen and Teddy are on their way back?”</p><p>“Oh, of course,” Paul assured him. “You don’t have to worry about us, we’re just here to- “</p><p>“Babysit me?” Curt interrupted, amused. “It’s fine, I know how Teddy worries.” He closed his eyes and pulled the blanket up further.</p><p>Emma looked at Paul. “Now what do we do?”</p><p>Paul glanced around the room. “. . . Wanna play chess?”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p> aspyisaspyisaspy</p>
</div><br/>Paul and Emma had been playing chess for almost an hour when Curt began waking up again.<p>It was Paul’s turn- apparently he and Emma were about equal when it came to chess skills, which meant they hadn’t even made it through a single game yet- so Emma was the one to check on him.</p><p>“Curt?” Emma asked, turning to look at him.</p><p>Curt peered at Emma through half lidded eyes. He was probably only half awake, and Paul was ready to explain who Emma was, when Curt asked in a confused voice, “. . . Cynthia?”</p><p>Paul and Emma both stared at Curt in confusion as the older man started pushing himself into a more proper sitting position. He seemed to be carrying himself differently than he had been earlier, or even the last time Paul had seen him, and it didn’t seem to have anything to do with how awake he was; previously Curt had been rather relaxed, but now there was a sort of seriousness in his posture.</p><p>“Cynthia, darling,” Curt continued as if nothing was wrong, “what are you doing here? I retired back in ‘69, remember? And I told you already that I’m not getting involved in Nixon’s bullshit.”</p><p>Emma looked at Paul and mouthed ‘what the fuck?’, and Paul could do nothing but shrug helplessly.</p><p>Thankfully, they were saved by the door swinging open, followed by Owen’s British voice saying, “Curt, love, I’m back.”</p><p>Curt peered over at Owen now. “Owen, my boy, look who came to visit,” He gestured towards Emma, voice slightly bitter.</p><p>Owen froze where he stood, leaning heavily on his cane, and he breathed out, “<em>Cynthia.</em>”</p><p>Ted, who had been putting down a bag containing God knows what, was hovering by his uncles in concern now. “Uncle Owen?” He said cautiously.</p><p>Owen shook his head as if to clear it from fog. “Right. Well, Cynthia and. . . her new assistant were just dropping by for a mo, weren’t they?” He gave the two of them a look that said they had better listen to him, or there would be consequences.</p><p>Emma got to her feet quickly, playing along. “Right, just stopping by. Lovely seeing you again.” She hustled out of there quickly, Paul jumping from his chair after her.</p><p>Ted followed the two of them into the hallway, closing the door behind him. “Okay, what the <em>Hell</em> was that, you guys? I leave you with my Uncle for a fucking hour and come back to <em>that?</em>”</p><p>“I don’t know!” Emma snapped at him, clearly frustrated with the situation- Paul couldn’t blame her, he had no idea what was going on either. “He went to sleep right after you left and when he woke up he just started acting like that!”</p><p>Ted sighed in frustration, running his fingers through his hair. “Great. Just great. If I had known that seeing you would make him think it was the goddamn twentieth century again, I wouldn’t have let Paul bring you, but you know what they say about hindsight.”</p><p>“Is he gonna be okay?” Paul asked, cutting off any arguing that could have continued.</p><p>Ted just sighed again. “Probably. Uncle Owen’s most likely gonna either try and get him to sleep it off or make him to take his medication, depending on how bad he thinks the episode is.”</p><p>“We’re really sorry, Ted,” Paul apologized. “Is there anything we can do?”</p><p>Ted’s mouth twisted a bit, and he shook his head. “Just go, Paul. I don’t want you making it worse.” He opened the door to the room and began heading back in.</p><p>Paul nodded in understanding, and turned to leave with Emma. Before the door closed behind Ted, however, he managed to catch a snippet of conversation:</p><p>“You don’t think she’s going to report us, do you, Owe?”</p><p>“Of course not, love. Cynthia would never do that to us. We have nothing to be afraid of.”</p><p>The door closed, and Paul realized with a sinking feeling that he’d unintentionally made a very kind man afraid he’d be arrested for loving his long-time partner.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay a few things<br/>1: the reason Curt doesn’t like nurses is because he doesn’t trust people in uniform, he knows how easy it is (or, used to be) to just steal a uniform, impersonate an employee, and do what you need to do<br/>2: Curt is talking about not wanting to be involved in Watergate- he retired after the moon landing, when the US won the space race<br/>3: Curt’s mind is going while Owen’s is relatively fine because of the fact that he lived those extra four years before getting sent back to 1957, plus he’s just a tad bit older</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. It’s (not) Too Late To Apologize</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Paul, I know you feel bad about what happened yesterday,” Emma said cautiously as she helped him load the car, “But I think this fruit basket is a bit over the top.”</p><p>Paul looked at Emma from over the top of the basket as he placed it delicately in the passenger seat. She had a good point- he’d shelled out a bit over a hundred dollars on an edible arrangement, which had an assortment of fruits covered in chocolates.</p><p>“I just want to make sure they know I’m sorry, Em,” Paul insisted, closing the door. “Thanks for helping me carry this out. I’ll tell them you’re sorry too.”</p><p>They had discussed whether or not Emma should go with him, but had ultimately decided it was best she didn’t; it was seeing her that had made Curt slip into an ‘episode’, after all.</p><p>“Have fun spending your Saturday with a bunch of old people, Paul. I’d say I’m jealous with a sarcastic inflection, but honestly I think I’d rather do that than go to work.”</p><p>Paul rolled his eyes and gave her a kiss goodbye. “We’ll be fine, Em.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>aspyisaspyisaspy</p>
</div>Paul managed to carry the fruit basket to room 61 without tripping, which was a feat in itself, and he knocked on the door before fretting internally over whether or not they would be upset at the sight of him when the door swung open.<p>Ted raised an eyebrow at him, looking Paul up and down- or rather, the basket. “Sheesh, Paul, are you trying to apologize or feed a small army?”</p><p>“Apologize. Can I come in?”</p><p>Ted moved out of the doorway and let Paul by. “You can put it on the bedside table.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Paul said, placing it down on the aforementioned piece of furniture with a small grunt.</p><p>Ted leaned over and rested his hand on the sleeping Curt’s shoulder, gently shaking him. “Uncle Curt, look who came to visit.”</p><p>Curt blinked up at the much younger men blearily, before smiling softly. “Paul, it’s good to see you again. I’m so sorry about yesterday.”</p><p>Paul looked at him in surprise. “There’s no need to apologize, sir. It was my fault.”</p><p>Curt just waved his hand absently. “No, don’t apologize. It was an accident. Teddy, dear, help me sit up?”</p><p>Ted gently grabbed his uncle by the elbows, lifted him into a sitting position, and adjusted the pillows behind him so that he could lean against them comfortably.</p><p>Curt relaxed against the pillows as Ted readjusted the blanket on him. “Oh, and you brought a fruit basket, how thoughtful of you! Now, don’t you have something to say to Paul, darling?” He patted Ted’s arm imploringly.</p><p>Ted sat on the edge of the bed beside Curt. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”</p><p>Curt gave him a look, and said sternly, “<em>Teddy.</em>”</p><p>Ted sighed. “I’m sorry I got upset with you yesterday, Paul.”</p><p>Paul looked at Ted in astonishment. “You don’t have to-”</p><p>“Yes, he does,” Curt said, interrupting him. “Teddy just gets a little overprotective sometimes. Isn’t that right, Teddy?” He took his nephew’s hand in his.</p><p>Ted sighed again, apparently knowing better than to argue with Curt. “Yes, Uncle Curt.”</p><p>Curt looked incredibly pleased by Ted conceding the point. “Thank you. Now, could you be a dear and pass me a piece of fruit? Make sure you save some chocolate covered strawberries- they’re your uncle’s favorite.”</p><p>Ted rolled his eyes fondly and grabbed a chocolate covered apple slice, handing it to Curt. “Should you even be having chocolate so early in the morning?”</p><p>Curt huffed. “I didn’t spend the first ten years of the Cold War working for the United States government on missions so secret they’re still classified just to be denied dessert for breakfast.”</p><p>“Yes, and I remember having to save your arse more times than I can count,” Came an amused voice from the doorway, and Paul turned his head to see Owen leaning on his cane.</p><p>“Oh, piss off, Owe,” Curt sniped in a not at all truly offended voice. “I saved you just as much as you saved me.”</p><p>Owen laughed lightly, making his way over to his partner’s side and giving him a kiss. “If you say so, dear.”</p><p>Paul pulled up a chair for the Brit, and Owen gave him a nod as he lowered himself into it, gripping his cane in one hand and the arm of the chair in the other.</p><p>“Owen, sweetheart, look at what Paul brought us.” Curt reached with his arm to try and grab another piece of fruit.</p><p>“I see, love,” Owen said in amusement, grabbing a chocolate covered strawberry and handing Curt another chocolate covered apple slice. “Thank you, Paul.”</p><p>Curt munched on his piece of fruit happily. “Paul, do apologize to your friend for me, will you? I feel terrible that she had to see me in such a state.”</p><p>“You really don’t need to apologize,” Paul quickly assured him. “You didn’t do anything wrong.”</p><p>“Honestly, Curt, it was a simple mistake.” Owen reached his hand out and held on to his partner’s forearm. “Her resemblance to Cynthia is so uncanny that I thought it was her for a moment.”</p><p>Curt sighed. “I guess I should just be grateful that I didn’t go any further back, then.”</p><p>Owen smirked a little bit, rubbing his thumb in circles. “I don’t know, I think it’d have been quite amusing had you thought you were in Paris, in 1953. . .”</p><p>Curt blushed and laughed gleefully. “Really? Of all the times, you pick Paris in ‘53? I’m particularly fond of Versailles, ‘54. . .”</p><p>“Hmm, that wouldn’t have anything to do with the fact that I was undercover as a rich socialite and you had the <em>pleasure</em> of pretending to arrest me on public drunkenness, does it?”</p><p>“Not at all, my dear, not at all. . .”</p><p>Paul slipped out of the room so they could have some privacy- or, as much privacy as they could get with Ted there. At least they liked the fruit basket.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Ted’s Interlude</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A brief history of Ted’s life with his Uncles.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TRIGGER WARNING: <br/>Contains homophobic slurs. Skip the paragraph that starts with “They sat him down and carefully explained” if that makes you uncomfortable.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For as long as Ted could remember, his Uncles had been there for him.</p><p>Ted didn’t exactly have the most. . . stable of home lives; his mother was drunk more often than she wasn’t, and his father was a big question mark. For all he knew, his father was dead in a ditch somewhere- not that Ted cared, anyway, since his father was never there for him. Nor were any of his mother’s slew of boyfriends, for that matter.</p><p>Yet Ted didn’t feel jealous, or angry, or even hate when he thought about his situation.</p><p>Ted just felt supremely lucky.</p><p>He spent all his time growing up at his uncles’ home, running around and playing games in their backyard, cuddling all the different pets that they had over the years (usually cats, though once Ted had convinced them to get a corgi, and Uncle Owen had declared it would be his first and last dog while Uncle Curt laughed at him in the background), getting tucked in to bed every night with a bedtime story without fail until the embarrassingly late age of twelve.</p><p>Other people had parents, but Ted didn’t <em>need</em> parents.</p><p>Why would he? He got everything he could ever need from Uncle Owen and Uncle Curt.</p><p>Uncle Owen would cook him dinner- and eventually teach him to cook, when Ted was deemed old enough to operate the oven and the stove- and Uncle Curt would bake all different sorts of desserts with him (Ted’s favorite was the chocolate chip cookies, because Uncle Curt always added in a dash of vanilla extract to make them just a bit sweeter).</p><p>They’d hold him when he would cry, and the three of them would lay in their big bed under their most comfortable blanket until he felt better. Sometimes they’d turn the living room into a gigantic fort, and they’d inevitably end up sleeping in there instead of their beds because Ted couldn’t bear to destroy it.</p><p>When he started getting teased at school, Uncle Curt taught him how to punch properly, and how “<em>you never throw the first punch, Teddy, only the last one,</em>”, while Uncle Owen taught him how to take people down with his words, how to spit fire at people until they learned that he wasn’t someone they could just push around.</p><p>They sat him down and carefully explained what words like <em>homo</em> and <em>queer</em> and <em>faggot</em> meant, and that some people didn’t appreciate the kind of love that Uncle Owen and Uncle Curt had for each other- which confused him when he was little, and infuriated him when he got older.</p><p>They’d both assured him that they were used to people treating them badly, that it didn’t really bother them anymore, and that all that mattered was that they had their family. That hadn’t sat well with Ted, and even though they scolded him for it, saying that he “<em>didn’t have to do that for us, Teddy, darling,</em>”, they still patched up all his injuries and made him his favorite foods for dinner every time he got into a fight with someone who sneered at them or spat one of those terrible, terrible words. (After he went to bed, Ted would hear Uncle Curt quietly crying from down the hall, Uncle Owen trying to comfort him, and it just steeled his resolve.)</p><p>When he was sick Uncle Curt would rock him in his arms and sing to him, and Uncle Owen would sit next to them and rub his back until he fell asleep.</p><p>Uncle Curt and Uncle Owen treated Ted like he was their world. They showed up to every school event he’d ever had, big or small, they taught him how to tie his shoes, how to tie a tie, how to shave, they even told him about the birds and the bees (which had left Ted an embarrassed mess by the end of it).</p><p>Putting them into the nursing home was probably the hardest thing Ted had ever had to do in his life. He’d been 24, barely out of college, and it was getting harder and harder for Uncle Curt to get around without help- and Uncle Owen didn’t count as help, being barely younger than Uncle Curt and not exactly in his prime either.</p><p>Ted had offered to put everything on hold, become the full time caretaker for the both of them, before being told very sternly that there was “<em>absolutely no way we’re letting you waste your life taking care of us, young man</em>” and that they would either go into a home or die before they let him do that.</p><p>So they moved into the nicest nursing home he could afford.</p><p>Uncle Owen hadn’t needed to move in just yet, but he’d insisted on going with Uncle Curt. “<em>I’ve stayed by his side since you could be arrested on suspicion of homosexuality, Teddy. I’m not leaving him now.</em>”</p><p>Ted had spent the entirety of move in day trying not to cry. Just the thought of his wonderful Uncles having to go from what was essentially his childhood home- in spirit, if not name (he never legally lived with them, not really, but he spent much more time with them than he ever did with his mother) to a place where they’d just be two more mouths to feed brought tears to his eyes, but <em>actually</em> moving them was rough.</p><p>Ted had almost made it through the day without crying. It was the very end that broke him.</p><p>He’d been sitting on his uncles’ new bed, holding Uncle Curt’s hand, when he asked, “Uncle Curt, do you ever regret not having children?”</p><p>Uncle Curt just gave him a look as if he’d said something ridiculous. “Teddy, dear, of course we had a child. We had you.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. When Curt Met Teddy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Curt had thought he could never love anyone as much as he loved Owen.</p><p>Owen was the love of his life- he’d spent three decades with the man, had seen him at his highs and his lows, and loved him every inch of the way.</p><p>Curt was wrong. Very, very wrong.</p><p>It was a warm July morning. He’d been sitting at the kitchen table, nursing a cup of coffee- he may love Owen, but nothing he said or did would make him drink tea- while his partner was having a hushed conversation on the telephone in his office.</p><p>When Owen came in, he had a dazed expression on his face, and at Curt’s concerned look, he said, “Curt? My niece just had a baby.”</p><p>Curt nearly dropped his mug.</p><p>Owen collapsed in the chair across from him, and Curt sat up straighter. “Evelyn? She had a baby?”</p><p>Owen nodded, still dazed, and he reached a hand out across the table- which Curt gladly accepted with a squeeze. “We’re uncles again, Curt.”</p><p>“I thought Evelyn didn’t want anything to do with us,” Curt said cautiously. Owen’s sister may have been neutral to their relationship, but his niece had absolutely <em>despised</em> their ‘lifestyle choices’. </p><p>Owen ran his free hand through his hair. “Apparently her desire for our help with child care outweighs her fear of catching <em>the gay disease.</em>” His tone grew biting and bitter as he spoke.</p><p>Curt sighed and squeezed Owen’s hands three times, a coded <em>I love you</em>. The 80s weren’t exactly turning out to be the kindest decade to the gay community, and it was becoming harder and harder for the two of them to be treated as human beings and not disease-carrying creatures every day.</p><p>“Owen,” Curt said softly, not continuing until he had his partner’s eyes. “We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to. I’ll gladly tell her to shove it if that’s what you want.”</p><p>Owen squeezed Curt’s hand back in thanks and shook his head. “No. This is the last chance we’ve got at salvaging any relationship with family. Plus, her child hasn’t done anything wrong.”</p><p>“Okay, but if she does or says anything that makes you upset- I reserve the right to call everything off and tell her to leave us alone for the rest of our lives. You’re my priority, Owen.”</p><p>Owen smiled, leaned in, and gave Curt a kiss. “God, what did I do to deserve you?”</p><p>Curt smiled against his lips. “You existed, darling.”</p><div class="center">
  <p>aspyisaspyisaspy</p>
</div>Curt held on to his resolve to cut Evelyn out of their lives if she hurt Owen’s feelings all the way up until he actually met Evelyn’s son.<p>They weren’t actually permitted to meet the baby until it was nearly Christmastime- fear of exposing disease to the child and all that. Curt couldn’t even be offended- Barb had been the same way when her kids were born. Said they had to develop an immune system first.</p><p>Curt and Owen had begun converting their spare bedroom into a makeshift nursery. It was hard, considering that they’d thought about children, <em>wanted</em> children- but no adoption agency in the world would let them have a child, so they were resigned to a childless fate. The nursery sitting empty, waiting for their great-nephew, was a ghost taunting them every night.</p><p>The day they met him, though, they hadn’t had any warning. Evelyn just showed up on their doorstep with a baby and a diaper bag full of supplies and dumped him into a half asleep Owen’s arms with barely as much of a “<em>His name is Theodore, I’ll be back in a few days,</em>” before disappearing.</p><p>Curt wanted to be angry- wanted to be furious, wanted to be full of so much rage that he could destroy a ceramic shop’s worth of mugs- but the moment he locked eyes with his nephew, everything just melted away into <em>love</em>.</p><p>Curt could tell from the expression on Owen’s face that his partner felt the same.</p><p>Curt made his way over to Owen and the baby quietly, cautiously, as if he were approaching a wounded animal. He looked down at the bundle, realizing that the world had given him and Owen a chance.</p><p>A chance to have a child.</p><p>Instinctively, Curt held out a finger to the baby. His nephew cooed at him and grabbed it in his tiny baby fist, staring at Curt with his gorgeous brown eyes.</p><p>“Hi Teddy,” Owen said softly, almost startling Curt- he’d been so caught up in the moment he’d almost forgotten that Owen was even there. “I’m your Uncle Owen, and this is your Uncle Curt.”</p><p>Curt smiled softly down at Teddy- his wonderful, wonderful Teddy. “We’re gonna take good care of you,” He said, matching Owen’s tone. “We promise.”</p><p>Teddy just cooed innocently up at them, and Curt knew in his heart he would let the world burn around him before he let <em>anything</em> happen to his boy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Someone Holds Him Safe and Warm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a normal work day- his job at CCRP wasn’t the most exciting thing in the world, just data entry and crap like that.</p><p>Ted was honestly just about ready to die of boredom when he got a phone call.</p><p>“Yellow?” He said casually, leaning back in his chair.</p><p>“Is this the emergency contact for a Misters Owen Carvour and Curtis Mega?” A female voice said on the other end of the line, somewhat robotically.</p><p>Ted sat up straighter in his chair. “Yes, this is him. Did something happen?”</p><p>“It says here that I’m supposed to call every time they have an unauthorized visitor? I’m just calling to inform you-”</p><p>“I’ll be right there,” Ted cut her off, hanging up and throwing on his jacket. He grabbed his belongings and started hustling out of there.</p><p>“Melissa, tell Mr. Davidson I’m going home. Family emergency,” Ted said as he practically sprinted out of the building to his car.</p><p>The CCRP office building was about a twenty minute drive from the nursing home, maybe fifteen if it was all green lights. Ted made the drive in ten.</p><p>Ted was under no illusions about his uncles’ lives before he was born. They’d told him enough stories- he was well aware of the fact that at his age, they’d put their lives on the line on a near daily basis. He was always a little bit worried that their past would come to haunt them; that someone would come and try to take them out, that even though they were old men now, they would still be seen as a threat.</p><p>He <em>ran</em> into the building, taking probably the largest steps he’d ever made in his life. He almost barreled over a few old people on his way to his uncles’ room, just praying that they were okay, that nothing happened, just please be okay-</p><p>Ted threw the door open, eyes wide, the words bursting from his mouth before he could stop them. “Uncle Owen?! Uncle Curt?!”</p><p>Relief crashed through him like a wave as everyone in the room looked at him. Everything was normal. Everything was fine.</p><p>Uncle Curt was sitting up in the bed, Uncle Owen sitting in a chair by his side and holding his hand. There was a stranger sitting across from him in a chair and wearing an official looking suit.</p><p>Uncle Curt’s face furrowed into concern as soon as his eyes settled on Ted. “Teddy, dear, come here.” It was a gentle command, one that Ted was more than happy to follow.</p><p>Ted practically stumbled over and made his way onto the bed, crawling into his Uncle’s open and waiting arms. A sob bubbled out of his throat; he couldn’t help it, he’d just been so <em>worried</em>.</p><p>Ted felt fingers running through his hair- that was Uncle Curt- while another hand gently rubbed his back- that was Uncle Owen. Ted just closed his eyes and burrowed closer into the safety his Uncle offered him, wrapping his arms around the older man.</p><p>“What’s wrong, darling?” His Uncle’s voice was soft, comforting.</p><p>“Receptionist called- said you had an unauthorized visitor,” Ted managed to say in between gulps of air. “I- I got worried.”</p><p>“Oh, we’re fine, button,” Uncle Owen said quietly, rubbing his hand up and down Ted’s back soothingly. “This nice man from the government just wanted to talk to us about some work we did when we were younger, that’s all.”</p><p>Uncle Curt pressed a gentle kiss to Ted’s forehead. “My poor, sweet boy,” he practically cooed- Ted knew he should’ve been embarrassed, but right now he felt like he was a scared five year old again who wanted nothing more than the comfort of his Uncle’s embrace, so he just let the words wash over him. “It’s okay. We’re here, Teddy. We’re here.”</p><p>“I think we’re done here, Mister McNamara,” Uncle Owen said in the voice he only used when he wanted you to be well aware that he was the one who held all the power- Ted had only heard him use it on a few occasions, usually when Uncle Owen was talking to Ted’s mother. The fact that he was pulling it out now meant that he meant business- or he was very concerned for Ted. Maybe it was a combination of both.</p><p>There was silence for a few moments, as Ted just drank in the comfort his uncles offered him. Then, the stranger spoke-</p><p>“I see. Thank you for speaking with me, Mister Carvour, Mister Mega. I’m sorry for frightening your nephew like that.”</p><p>Ted heard footsteps and the sound of a door closing- the stranger had left the room, apparently. It was just him and his uncles now. <em>The way it should be,</em> a deep part of him thought.</p><p>“You don’t have to worry about us, Teddy,” Uncle Owen said quietly. “It’s our job to worry about you, not the other way around.”</p><p>Ted just sniffed and cuddled closer to Uncle Curt, desperate for his comfort. Uncle Curt’s arms tightened around him. “‘M always gonna worry about you guys,” Ted mumbled, face pressed against his uncle’s chest.</p><p>The hand rubbing his back stopped- Ted let out a whine at that, unconsciously, but Uncle Curt just shushed him and pressed a series of kisses to his hair. “Do you know how much we love you?”</p><p>Ted nodded, and the bed shifted under a new weight- Uncle Owen had climbed on to the bed, and he resumed rubbing Ted’s back. Ted ended up sandwiched between the two men, with Uncle Curt holding him close and Uncle Owen rubbing his back, just like when he was a child.</p><p>“We love you more than you could ever know,” Uncle Owen said softly, “our darling boy.”</p><p>“You’re our world.” Uncle Curt cuddled Ted close, and Ted just felt an overwhelming sense of affection, of joy, of love. “We would never do anything to hurt you. You know that, right?”</p><p>The only sound that Ted could muster was a simple, “Mhm,” as he was just drinking in the adoration they were showering him in.</p><p>“Go to sleep, Teddy.” Uncle Curt was curling some of Ted’s hair around his finger. “We’ll be here when you wake up.”</p><p>“You’re safe, button. You’re always safe with us.”</p><p>Ted drifted off to sleep, comforted by the fact that he was surrounded by people who loved him. He didn’t need anyone else- it was just him, Uncle Owen, and Uncle Curt, and he was okay.</p><p>And okay was wonderful.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yes that IS John McNamara making a cameo! He’s still a general, Owen’s just being a little shit by calling him Mister.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Somewhere Over the Rainbow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I got very emo writing this and went “fuck it, I’m posting it now, not even God can stop me from making this decision”</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>It was times like these that were some of Curt’s favorite moments: sitting on the couch next to Owen, Teddy safe in his arms, a blanket draped over the three of them and a movie on the television.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Teddy was resting his head against Curt’s chest, and he was staring at the screen with rapt attention. Curt honestly almost didn’t notice when his big brown eyes were suddenly looking up at him.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Uncle Curt?” Teddy’s voice was curious- he was such a curious little one, Curt and Owen had their work cut out for them when it came to keeping him out of trouble. “What’s your favorite movie?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Curt brushed his nephew’s hair back gently. “I like The Wizard of Oz, darling. I saw it in theaters when it first came out. I was just a bit older than you are now, actually.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Really?” Teddy blinked up at him, and Curt could practically feel his heart melting.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Mhm.” Curt pressed a kiss to the young boy’s forehead.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I like The Wizard of Oz, too!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Oh?” Curt said, amused by his declaration. Teddy was going through a phase where he wanted to be just like his uncles, so he wasn’t surprised that Curt’s favorite movie was suddenly Teddy’s, too. “And why’s that?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Teddy squirmed a bit in Curt’s arms, not in a ‘put me down’ sort of way but in a ‘I want to get more comfortable’ sort of way. “Cause it has the lullaby in it!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Curt almost began crying as he felt his heart swell. It’s true, The Wizard of Oz did have what Teddy affectionately referred to as ‘the lullaby’- any time his boy couldn’t sleep or wasn’t feeling well, Curt would gather him into his arms and sing Somewhere Over The Rainbow. Teddy adored it every single time.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“It sure does, darling,” Curt said, pressing a kiss to his nephew’s temple.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Can you sing it now, Uncle Curt?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Of course,” Curt murmured. “Anything for you.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Somewhere over the rainbow, way up high. . .”</em>
</p>
<p>“-cle Curt? Uncle Curt, can you hear me?”</p>
<p>Curt was pulled out of his thoughts, and he blinked blearily up at the figure standing above him. It took a moment for his brain to figure out who the person was, but one look at the man’s worried eyes and Curt knew.</p>
<p>He’d recognize Teddy’s eyes anywhere.</p>
<p>Curt moved his arm so he could clasp his nephew’s hand in his. “Teddy, dear, what’s wrong?”</p>
<p>Teddy practically melted, the worry on his face falling into relief as he squeezed Curt’s hand. “You had a fit, Uncle Curt.”</p>
<p>“Oh.” That was one of the things Curt hated about getting old- sometimes he just lapses, where he didn’t know what year it was and could even begin to fight the people around him. He never usually remembered it.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry you had to see that, darling,” Curt said softly.</p>
<p>“Uncle Curt. . .” Teddy climbed into the bed next to him and wrapped his arms around Curt so that he was holding him, an echo of what Curt used to do for his boy- and still does, sometimes, when he’s upset.</p>
<p>“Where’s your Uncle Owen?” Curt asked, deflecting as he rested his head on his nephew’s chest.</p>
<p>Teddy brought a hand up and cupped the back of Curt’s head. He seemed hesitant to answer- never a good sign. “The nurses took him away until you calmed down. They. . . They were afraid you’d hurt him.”</p>
<p>Curt looked up at Teddy, startled. “I would <em>never-</em>”</p>
<p>“I know, I know,” Teddy soothed, rubbing Curt’s back with one hand. God, Curt felt so pathetic, being comforted by his nephew when it was supposed to be his job to do the comforting. Still, Curt had to admit- Teddy was excellent at giving comfort. Then again, his Teddy was excellent at everything.</p>
<p>“It was just a precaution, Uncle Curt.” Teddy pressed a kiss to the crown of Curt’s head, and he knew then that his boy was thinking of every comforting tactic that Curt and Owen had used on him and applying it.</p>
<p>Curt sighed against Teddy’s chest, leaning against him once more. “I hate this, Teddy. Being like this.”</p>
<p>“I know, Uncle Curt, I know.” Teddy was in full on comfort mode now. Curt supposed he should’ve felt condescended, but he just decided to lean into it and accept the comfort he was being offered.</p>
<p>Curt closed his eyes and wrapped an arm around Teddy, overwhelmed with emotion and exhaustion.</p>
<p>“Don’t cry, Uncle Curt. Please don’t cry.” Teddy’s voice was concerned, almost desperate. “I hate seeing you cry. Please don’t cry.”</p>
<p>Curt honestly hadn’t realized he’d started crying until Teddy started begging him to stop. He brought a hand up to his eyes and wiped at them weakly. “I’m sorry, darling. I’m so sorry.”</p>
<p>Teddy pressed a couple of kisses to Curt’s forehead. “It’s okay, Uncle Curt. It’s okay. You’re okay.”</p>
<p>Curt laughed wetly. “I’m pathetic, aren’t I?”</p>
<p>Teddy just pulled him closer. “Never, Uncle Curt. Never.”</p>
<p>Curt was going to say something- he wasn’t sure what, exactly, but it was going to be something- when Teddy began to sing quietly.</p>
<p>
  <em>”Somewhere over the rainbow, way up high. There’s a land that I heard of once in a lullaby. . .”</em>
</p>
<p>Curt closed his eyes, and allowed the sound of Teddy’s voice and the vibrations of his chest lull him to sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Curt was born in June of 1933 in this series, The Wizard of Oz came out in October 1939, so Curt was 6 when he first saw it.</p>
<p>Also expect absolutely no medical accuracy from me. I’m an English major, not a doctor.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. And No Memory But These</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you’ve noticed, I’ve edited most of the chapter titles to be references to things because I’m just. Like that. If you can name any of the references I’ll give you a cookie</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ted was in Hell.</p><p>He didn’t know what he had done to deserve it, but he was in Hell.</p><p>He had to be. It was the only explanation for this. . . <em>situation</em>.</p><p>“Please, you have to let me see him,” Ted begged the nurse just outside the of his uncles’ room. “I’m his nephew. I <em>need</em> to see him.”</p><p>The nurse just shook her head at him. “I’m sorry, but his memory is lapsing right now. He won’t have any idea who you are.”</p><p>“I don’t <em>care. Please,</em> I <em>have</em> to be there.” Ted was desperate; he was already beginning to cry at this point.</p><p>The nurse stared at him for what felt like an eternity, before relenting and letting him in to the room.</p><p>Ted practically stumbled in, and he had to swallow his tears as he saw his Uncle Curt sitting up and looking confused.</p><p>Uncle Curt looked right at him and . . . nothing. No sign of recognition, nothing. He straightened up into what he’d referred to as his ‘professional posture’. “Can I help you?”</p><p>Ted shook his head, scrambling for a cover story. His memory seemed to be somewhere around the time he worked with the government. . . “No, sir. I was sent here for your protection.”</p><p>“Ah,” Uncle Curt nodded, as if that made perfect sense. “Pull up a chair, then. You don’t have to stand- that’s something I hate when I’m on protective duty.”</p><p>Ted smiled slightly, dragging a chair by the bed and plopping down into it. “Yeah, it’s not exactly good on the feet, is it?” He rubbed his hands together, anxious and worried and unused to the fact that he couldn’t touch his uncle.</p><p>Uncle Curt, despite not remembering him, was apparently as astute as ever. “What’s wrong, Agent? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”</p><p>Ted just shook his head again, looking down at the ground. “Sorry. Just. . . You remind me of my uncle.”</p><p>“Ah. What happened to your uncle, old boy?”</p><p>Ted felt a pang in his chest. “He’s alive, he’s just. . . Sick. Really sick.” He swallowed, hard. “It kills me to see him like that, but I can’t bear to stay away. I love him so much.” Tears were stinging at his eyes.</p><p>Ted could feel Uncle Curt pat his shoulder kindly, and it felt different than the way he usually touched Ted. It was more conservative, less loving. Which made sense, but it still made him ache.</p><p>“I’m sorry. I’m sure he’ll be fine.”</p><p>“He will.” Ted swallowed and closed his eyes. “He has to be.”</p><p>Uncle Curt squeezed his shoulder in a comforting gesture, and it took everything in Ted to not fall apart.</p><p>Still, Ted couldn’t help but whisper, “You have to be.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Owen’s Reflections</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Short fluff because I felt bad about last few chapters</p><p>(But like, not bad enough that I’m gonna stop)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oftentimes, Owen would sit back, observe the people around him, and reflect on how he got there.</p><p>It was a decent enough skill when he was a spy- if he was captured he’d play the waiting game, figure out their weaknesses, and use them to bust out of there.</p><p>Owen, however, was much more fond of the talent as he got older.</p><p>He loved to just watch Curt- beautiful, sweet Curt, the love of his life- laugh so hard he turned red behind the ears and started snorting, watch the way he would rest his head on Owen’s chest every time they cuddled without fail. Watch the way the corners of his mouth turned up whenever he saw the sunrise, even if he griped about ‘being awake at such an ungodly hour’- Curt’s words.</p><p>And then Teddy- their darling little nephew, their little bundle of joy- came tumbling into their lives, and Owen loved to watch him too.</p><p>Teddy’s mother- Owen’s niece- wasn’t suited for parenthood, so Teddy ended up at his and Curt’s house more often than not, which was fine with the two of them. He loved them, and they absolutely adored him. Teddy’s first word was “Uncle” for a reason, after all. Well, “unka” was probably a closer approximation to what he had babbled out, but they’d known what he had meant.</p><p>Owen probably had a scrapbook full of hundreds of pictures of Teddy; Curt had gotten him a Polaroid for Christmas a few years back, teasing him about how he could ‘finally have an excuse for all that staring you do, Owe’, and Owen had put it to good use.</p><p>So many precious moments, Owen had managed to capture- several consecutive years of birthdays, Curt teaching Teddy how to ride a bike, Teddy proudly holding each pet that they’d owned (Mittens was quite fond of Teddy, as was Bernie, but Carol was more indifferent to the lad- ironic since he was the one who wanted a dog), Teddy swinging from a tree branch, Teddy, Teddy, Teddy.</p><p>Sometimes Owen wondered at what point his and Curt’s lives began to revolve around him, whether it was a conscious decision on their part or even if they had a choice in the matter. And yet he could never find it in his heart to regret it.</p><p>A teasingly smug voice cut through Owen’s thoughts. “Checkmate. What’s the score now, Uncle Owen?”</p><p>Owen blinked, leaving memory lane and coming back to his and Curt’s room at the nursing home, his partner and his nephew having just finished another game of chess. Owen never understood why Curt continued to play- he never won. He wasn’t even throwing them on purpose; he was just that terrible at the game.</p><p>Owen smiled at his family. “It’s 147 to 2, darling.”</p><p>Teddy crowed in victory, Curt immediately demanding a rematch that he would inevitably lose, and Owen just found himself content with the world.</p><p>Yes, Owen wondered what he did to deserve them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Home, Love, Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A couple of things:</p>
<p>I am so, so honored that this has 60+ kudos and almost 500 hits! I never would’ve imagined people would enjoy this, but here we are!</p>
<p>I just want you to know that I do read and cherish every single comment. I don’t reply to them all because I see the comment number go up and I get excited and then I’m reminded that it was just me replying and I don’t want to get my hopes up. But I do read them all (probably too often!!!) Special shoutout goes to to CubanelleFatalii and Crapholeyeahthatsme because y’all comment so much and I love it, but I really do love every single comment from everyone!!! Ahhh!</p>
<p>Okay, sorry for rambling, I’m just excited.</p>
<p>Enjoy!</p>
<p>Russian translations at the end of the chapter in notes</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The second time Ted got a call saying ‘your uncles have an unauthorized visitor’, he didn’t freak out nearly as much as he had before.</p>
<p>Oh, Ted still dropped everything he was doing and rushed over immediately- but he didn’t break any traffic laws on the way there, so it was an improvement.</p>
<p>Ted took a deep breath, steeling himself outside of their room- he didn’t want to embarrass himself in front of McNamara again, after all- and pushed the door open, hoping that whatever he was walking in on wasn’t too-</p>
<p>“Zaichik!”</p>
<p>Ted broke out into a grin, relief flooding his veins. “Auntie Tati!”</p>
<p>Everything was fine. His Uncles were cuddling together in bed- a somewhat rare sight, since Uncle Owen tended to be on his feet more often than not- and Auntie Tati was sitting in the nice chair near the bed, chatting casually. A blonde stranger was standing by her side- presumably a relative of hers, possibly a carer.</p>
<p>Ted hustled over and gave his Auntie a hug, and she patted his back affectionately. “Oh, I haven’t seen you since you were just a boy, zaichik! You’ve grown so much!”</p>
<p>Ted pulled away and perched himself on his uncles’ bed, giving them each a kiss in greeting and taking Uncle Owen’s hand with a squeeze. “It’s so good to see you, Auntie Tati. I didn’t know you were coming.”</p>
<p>“Neither did we, button,” Uncle Curt said, patting Ted’s thigh affectionately. “She decided to surprise us.”</p>
<p>“I was in the country for my kotyonok’s doctoral graduation, and I decided it had been far too long since I had visited, so I had Anya take me here.” Auntie Tati put her hand on the blonde woman’s arm. “Zaichik, this is my granddaughter, Anya. Anya, this is your cousin, Teddy.”</p>
<p>“Just Ted is fine,” Ted said, holding out a hand to shake. He had no problem with his older family members calling him Teddy, but he’d prefer the name be reserved for them. “Nice to meet you.”</p>
<p>Anya nodded stiffly at him. “Pleasure.”</p>
<p>Ted raised an eyebrow and retracted his hand. Someone wasn’t very friendly, apparently.</p>
<p>“Teddy,” Uncle Curt said, patting his thigh again. “Could you be a dear and get us some lunch?”</p>
<p>“Of course,” Ted said, standing up and giving him a kiss on the cheek.</p>
<p>“Anya will help you. Right, Anya?” Auntie Tati gave Anya an imploring look.</p>
<p>Anya sighed. “Yes, Nana.”</p>
<p>Ted led her out of the room towards the cafeteria area. She had a rather sour expression on her face- which Ted did not appreciate, considering the fact that he was fairly certain he hadn’t done anything to her.</p>
<p>Ted grabbed three trays and passed one to Anya. “Is there any particular reason you dislike me?”</p>
<p>Anya sniffed, selecting an assortments of food for Auntie Tati. “I just don’t see why we had to come all this way out to see you.” She sounded. . . Jealous? That Ted and his uncles were spending time with his Auntie?</p>
<p>Oh, was that all? Ted thought. . . Actually, Ted didn’t know what he thought, but it certainly wasn’t that. Ted could handle jealousy.</p>
<p>Ted started piling food onto each tray, choosing his words carefully. “Auntie Tati’s been a good friend to Uncle Curt and Uncle Owen for years now. They used to work together.”</p>
<p>Anya looked at him sharply- so she did know what he was talking about. “They did,” She said slowly.</p>
<p>“Mhm,” Ted said, grabbing two cups of pudding and balancing the trays on his arms.</p>
<p>They made their way back to the room quickly and quietly, with Anya going so far as to get the door for him- which was nice of her.</p>
<p>Uncle Curt beamed at Ted as he entered, and Ted quickly placed the trays in each of his uncles’ laps before sitting back on the bed. “Oh, you got us pudding! How wonderful, Teddy.”</p>
<p>Auntie Tati smiled at Anya, then at Ted. “We were just doing some catching up. Kotyonok, did you know that someone tried to poison Curt here with a dessert?”</p>
<p>Ted rolled his eyes affectionately, picking up a spoon. “That’s not how the story goes, Auntie Tati. A girl I was seeing brought Uncle Curt homemade tapioca pudding and he thought she was trying to slip him cyanide.”</p>
<p>Auntie Tati laughed. “Oh, that sounds like Curt. Always so dramatic.”</p>
<p>Uncle Owen snorted, nudging the older man before eating a spoonful of corn. “She’s got you pegged, love.”</p>
<p>“I am not <em>dramatic,</em>” Uncle Curt huffed, practically pouting.</p>
<p>“Mhm, sure you’re not,” Ted said, amused, scooping cranberry sauce onto the spoon and holding it up to Uncle Curt.</p>
<p>Uncle Curt stared Ted in the eyes, and Ted stared back, determined, before Uncle Curt sighed and wordlessly allowed Ted to feed him. </p>
<p>Internally, he was relieved- getting Uncle Curt to let Ted feed him was a daily struggle, since Uncle Curt was adamant that he could do it himself. Which he couldn’t, not really; in his old age Uncle Curt had lost a lot of dexterity and had gained a shakiness in his hands when he tried to hold small objects for too long. He tended to either argue with Ted before caving or trying to forcibly take the utensil from him so he could feed himself, which usually resulted in Uncle Curt tuckering himself out or getting himself covered in food and needing Ted to change him into new clothes.</p>
<p>Externally, Ted didn’t react; Uncle Curt may not like it, but by this point he was very used to feeding the older man and didn’t have a problem with it. Honestly, Ted didn’t understand why his uncle was so prideful- Ted was more than happy to help his uncle if he needed if. Then again, it was usually the fact he needed the help at all that embarrassed Uncle Curt. . .</p>
<p>“So, what are you up to, zaichik?”</p>
<p>Ted didn’t look over at his Auntie Tati, too focused on the task at hand, but he did answer her question. “Oh, not much. I’ve just been working, visiting Uncle Owen and Uncle Curt.”</p>
<p>Uncle Owen rubbed his side affectionately. “Oh, always so modest, this one. He got his master’s degree in data science a few years ago and we couldn’t be prouder.”</p>
<p>Something lit up in Auntie Tati’s eyes. “Really? Anya just got a doctorate in Linguistics. . .”</p>
<p>Ted and Anya shared a bemused look. If their family members were going to be competing in a game of ‘compare your child’s accomplishments’, well, it was going to be a very long afternoon.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>zaichik: bunny<br/>kotyonok: kitten</p>
<p>Yes, that is Tatiana making an appearance! I know that in this verse since the whole Owen as the DMA thing never happened their meeting wouldn’t have gone exactly as it did in canon, but they did still in fact meet Tatiana and help her escape Von Nazi.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. The Key To Your Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“‘ncle Curt?”</p>
<p>Curt sat up, blinking the sleep out of his eyes. Teddy was standing beside the bed, dressed in his space themed footie pajamas, looking upset. “Teddy, darling, what’s wrong?”</p>
<p>“I miss Uncle Owen.”</p>
<p>Curt’s heart broke a little. Owen had been admitted to the hospital earlier that day to have his appendix removed- it hadn’t been an emergency, per se, but it was close to rupturing and the doctors figured it was better to be safe than sorry. He’d be in the hospital for a few nights. Curt certainly missed him; and Teddy, evidently, did too.</p>
<p>“Aw, come here, button,” Curt said gently, pulling the covers back so his nephew could crawl under them. Once he was in the bed Curt pulled him into his arms.</p>
<p>“I miss him too, baby boy,” Curt said as he brushed Teddy’s hair back soothingly. “But he needs to be there so he can get better.”</p>
<p>“Can’t he get better here?” Teddy implored, and Curt just ached inside.</p>
<p>“Oh, I wish.” Curt pressed a kiss to Teddy’s forehead. “It’s only a few days, button, then he’ll be home. And we can visit him in the hospital and bring gifts to make him feel better.”</p>
<p>Teddy looked at him with what Owen had very affectionately dubbed his ‘serious face’. “Uncle Curt, I think Uncle Owen needs Hopper more than me.”</p>
<p>Curt couldn’t help but smile at that. Hopper was Teddy’s favorite stuffed animal- if Teddy was hurt or upset, he was getting cuddles from Hopper as well as from his uncles. The fact that he was willing to part with the toy frog for any length of time meant a lot, and Curt knew it would mean the world to Owen.</p>
<p>“I think Uncle Owen would love that. Now c’mon, Teddy, it’s late, let’s get back to bed.” Curt patted Teddy’s back in a comforting but encouraging way; he knew that if Teddy didn’t get enough sleep, he would be grouchy, and a grouchy Teddy was a lot to wrangle when he had Owen to help, let alone by himself.</p>
<p>Teddy sniffled a bit. “Can I stay with you?”</p>
<p>“Of course, darling.” Curt gave him a kiss, laying down and getting comfortable. “I love you.”</p>
<p>“Love you too,” Teddy mumbled, cuddling into his chest.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>aspyisaspyisaspy</p>
</div>They did not visit Owen nearly as early as Curt wanted to.<p>Curt had intended to visit Owen at around ten in the morning; it would give him time to get Teddy ready for the day, get some things together to bring to the hospital, and then they could shuffle out.</p>
<p>But then Teddy had insisted he wanted to make a ‘get better’ card for his Uncle Owen, and Curt just couldn’t help but melt at that. Then he asked why Uncle Curt wasn’t making one, so Curt made his own- which Teddy insisted on helping with- and the minutes just slipped away until it was noon and Teddy only had one shoe on.</p>
<p>But Curt did get Teddy buckled into his booster seat- it had become required for children to sit in booster seats around the same time Teddy had been born, and Curt and Owen had been happy to do whatever it took to keep him safe- and he did get everything in the car, and they made their way to the hospital with Teddy telling Hopper very seriously that he ‘needed to take care of Uncle Owen’.</p>
<p>Curt managed to get him and Teddy in without any trouble. He’d been worried that they’d be turned away- that the receptionist or a nurse would question his relationship to Owen, that they’d be so disgusted with him that they wouldn’t let him see the love of his life. . .</p>
<p>But no one questioned it. Curt didn’t know what they thought, but he didn’t look a gift horse in the mouth as he took their nephew up to room 523.</p>
<p>“Uncle Owen!” Teddy squealed in delight, running over to the bed as fast as his little legs could take him.</p>
<p>“Be gentle with him, Teddy,” Curt chided gently, putting the duffle bag slung over his shoulder down on the ground. “He just had surgery.”</p>
<p>“Aw, you’re no fun, love,” Owen teased, reaching his arm down to ruffle Teddy’s hair. “I’m fine. A little sore around the belly, but I’m fine.”</p>
<p>Curt rolled his eyes and lifted Teddy onto the bed so he could cuddle into Owen’s side. “I don’t want to hear any complaining from you, then.”</p>
<p>Teddy practically shoved Hopper in Owen’s face. “Uncle Owen! Look who I brought!”</p>
<p>“I see,” Owen said, amused. “Any reason why Hopper’s decided to come and visit me today, darling?”</p>
<p>“He’s here to help you get better!” Teddy put the stuffed frog on Owen’s chest with as much gentleness as any four year old could.</p>
<p>Owen went soft, looking just as touched as Curt thought he would. “Thank you, button. And thank you, Hopper.” He pressed a kiss to Teddy’s forehead, causing the child to giggle.</p>
<p>“We made you these, too,” Curt cut in, pulling out the construction paper cards they’d made that morning. “Here you go, Owe.”</p>
<p>Owen accepted the two cards, looking at the one which was obviously made by Teddy first. The only words on it were ‘I love you’ surrounded by hearts that he’d drawn.</p>
<p>“Oh, Teddy, I love it.” Owen rubbed their nephew’s side affectionately.</p>
<p>“I helped Uncle Curt with his, too!” Teddy declared, snuggling Owen happily.</p>
<p>“You did? Oh, how nice of you, dear,” Owen said as he pressed another kiss against Teddy’s head.</p>
<p>Curt’s card was simple- aside from his and Teddy’s drawings of hearts, of course. Curt had simply written <em>amare aeternum</em> on it, knowing that Owen would understand what he meant.</p>
<p>Love eternal.</p>
<p>Owen looked at the card, tears pricking the corners of his eyes, and looked up at Curt. He mouthed a simple ‘I love you’, knowing that it would be dangerous for them to say it aloud but wanting to express it anyway.</p>
<p>Curt mouthed it back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Be My, Be My Baby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You’re going to yell at me and all I can say is</p><p>:)</p><p>Also wow 500+ hits and 69 kudos!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ted had seen his Uncle Curt have ‘lapses’ before, and they typically fell under one category; Uncle Curt believed it to be a much earlier year than it actually was, and they had to power through the situation until he managed to get out of the fog. Sometimes he would behave in a normal way- or, normal for whatever year he believed it to be- and sometimes he’d thrash around violently until he exhausted himself.</p><p>This, however, was a completely new one.</p><p>“Where’s Teddy?”</p><p>Uncle Curt was frantic, trying to climb out of the bed- which was a terrible idea, considering the fact that he’d gotten a spinal cord injury a few years back that essentially made anything from the hips below dead weight.</p><p>Ted tried to gently keep him in the bed, not wanting to hurt his uncle by forcing him to stay but not wanting him to fall either. “I’m right here, Uncle Curt. It’s me. It’s Teddy.”</p><p>Uncle Curt shook his head, a wild yet distant look in his eyes. “No. No. You’re not Teddy. Teddy’s little. I want my baby. Where’s my baby?”</p><p>Ted was biting back tears as he restrained his uncle, grateful that the nurses had taken Uncle Owen somewhere else- he didn’t want him seeing Uncle Curt in a state like this. It would just break his heart.</p><p>Ted held his uncle’s hand and clutched it desperately. “Uncle Curt, <em>please.</em> It’s me.”</p><p>Uncle Curt fought against him. “Teddy! Teddy, where are you? Uncle Curt’s coming! <em>Teddy!</em>”</p><p>Ted gripped his uncle’s hand tighter and pressed their foreheads together, beginning to cry. “Teddy’s here, Uncle Curt. Teddy’s got you. Teddy’s here.”</p><p>Uncle Curt stopped his thrashing, and for a moment Ted thought he’d either passed out or hurt himself.</p><p>Then. . .</p><p>“Teddy?”</p><p>Ted nodded, tears streaming down his face as his cries turned to sobs. “Yeah, Uncle Curt. It’s me.”</p><p>Uncle Curt raised a hand to cup Ted’s face. “When did you get so big?”</p><p>Ted bit his lip, body shaking. Uncle Curt seemed to still be in the middle of the fit, but at least he was recognizing Ted. That was progress. “Just now, Uncle Curt.”</p><p>“Oh. Why didn’t you tell me, button?” Uncle Curt rubbed his thumb across Ted’s cheekbone gently.</p><p>Ted sniffed. “I don’t know.” He climbed onto the bed, desperate for his uncle’s comfort. “Uncle Curt? Can you hold me?”</p><p>“Of course, Teddy.” Uncle Curt’s arms wrapped around him in a loving embrace, and Ted just snuggled closer to him.</p><p>“I love you so much, Uncle Curt.”</p><p>Uncle Curt pressed a kiss to Ted’s temple. “I love you more, darling.” He rested his cheek on Ted’s head. “No matter how big you get, you’ll always be my baby.”</p><p>“I know, Uncle Curt,” Ted said quietly, nuzzling closer to his uncle and praying that everything would be okay. “That’s perfectly fine.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. It’s a Love Story. . .</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is just pure unadulterated fluff. It’s my apology for the last chapter. </p><p>(And probably the next two chapters)</p><p>Okay so I edited this chapter because I am Bad At Math</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Owen turned the box in his pocket over in his fingers a few times, a bit nervous. He wasn’t sure why- he was quite certain that he would be receiving a ‘yes’ as an answer, but sometimes his nerves got the best of him.</p><p>“Curt, my love,” He started slowly, getting the American’s attention away from the newspaper comics he’d been reading.</p><p>Curt looked at him and folded up the paper, taking off his reading glasses. “What is it, doll?”</p><p>“We’ve been partners now for fifty years. . .” He’d rehearsed everything he was going to say about a dozen times, but actually doing it was a strange combination of thrilling and terrifying.</p><p>“Sixty five years, Owen,” Curt corrected.</p><p>“Right. Well, I was thinking that maybe instead of being partners,” Owen pulled out the box and flipped it open, “we could be husbands?”</p><p>Curt covered his mouth with his hand in shock, but Owen could see he was grinning by the way the corners of his eyes crinkled. “Oh, Owen. . .”</p><p>“Is that a yes?” Owen may have spent half a century with the man, but he still feared receiving a no.</p><p>“Of course it’s a yes, you fool!” Tears were starting to leak out of Curt’s eyes. “Put in on me, darling.” He held out his left hand.</p><p>Owen laughed and gently slid the band onto Curt’s ring finger. It was a simple thing, silver, but he’d had the day they’d begun to see each other officially engraved on the inside, and had one made for him to match.</p><p>6-21-53.</p><p>Curt smiled down at the ring. “Oh, Owen, it’s beautiful. I love it. I love <em>you.</em>”</p><p>Owen kissed where the ring sat on Curt’s hand, causing the older man to laugh lightly. “Only the best for my future husband.”</p><p>Curt looked at him with all the love in the world in his eyes. “I love the sound of that. Husband.”</p><p>Owen leaned forward and kissed his nose. “My husband.”</p><p>Curt pressed a light kiss to Owen’s lips. “My <em>husband.</em>”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. I’m Still Breathing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Curt had never felt so sick before in his life.</p><p>It was probably the old age combined with the illness. Curt had managed to fight off the measles as a boy, which he objectively knew was much worse than a simple flu. </p><p>However, that was barely a comfort when every part of his body ached, his head pounded, and his throat was sore. Apparently his fever was ‘just a bit too high for comfort’, but not enough for them to send him to the hospital. Fun.</p><p>Of course, the worst part of it was that the staff had temporarily moved Owen into a different room. They didn’t want to risk him catching it, which Curt understood, but he missed his partner. The pain of Owen being gone was almost worse than anything else he was experiencing.</p><p>“Uncle Curt? How are you feeling?”</p><p>Curt hadn’t even noticed his eyes had closed until Teddy had started speaking, and he blinked blearily at his nephew before giving him a weak smile. “I’m fine, darling. You really don’t have to stay here with me.”</p><p>Teddy ran his fingers through Curt’s hair in a soothing manner, and took Curt’s hand in his free one. “You’re sick, Uncle Curt. I want to be here for you.”</p><p>“Oh, my sweet boy. . .” Curt took Teddy’s hand in both of his, shaking slightly.</p><p>“Please don’t strain yourself, Uncle Curt.” Curt knew his nephew well, knew what emotions he was hiding under the surface, so he could tell that Teddy was trying to be strong and struggling with it. “I don’t want you to get more sick than you already are.”</p><p>Curt tried to give him a reassuring smile, but he wasn’t sure how well he succeeded. “I’ll be okay, button. I’ve been in worse shape before. This is nothing.”</p><p>Teddy frowned, pressing the back of his hand to Curt’s forehead. “Uncle Curt. . .”</p><p>“I’ll be fine. I won’t leave you.” That, Curt was certain of.</p><p>Teddy conceded the point, but switched gears. “You’re burning up. And look, you’re shivering. Hold on.”</p><p>Teddy got up and left the room for a minute, leaving Curt alone in bed to shiver so hard his teeth began to clatter. His nephew came back with a quilt folded in his arms.</p><p>At first, Curt thought that Teddy was going to lay the quilt on him, but instead Teddy wrapped the quilt around him in a swaddle and scooped him up into his arms.</p><p>“Teddy?” Curt asked, somewhat alarmed.</p><p>Teddy sat on the bed in a reclined position, settling Curt into his lap and tucking the quilt around him more firmly. “It’s okay, Uncle Curt,” he said soothingly. “I’ve got you.”</p><p>A small part of Curt felt as if he should be embarrassed that he was being cradled by his nephew, but the larger part of him was focused on the fact that he was finally comfortable for the first time in hours.</p><p>Curt started coughing, and his whole body shook with the force of it. Teddy patted his back gently and made soft shushing noises to try and make him feel better, which only marginally worked, until eventually he managed to stop and get ahold of himself again.</p><p>Curt closed his eyes and rested his head against Teddy’s chest limply. “I’m so tired, darling.”</p><p>“I know, Uncle Curt, I know.” Curt felt something plastic being pressed against his lips before he identified it as a straw. “Can you just drink some water for me before you go to sleep?”</p><p>Curt complied with the request, suddenly finding himself thirsty and grateful for the drink. He sucked it down weakly, some water dribbling from his mouth- curse being old and frail, he thought, the indignity of having trouble eating just got worse and worse every day.</p><p>Eventually Teddy pulled the straw away from him and wiped Curt’s face with a napkin gently. He started rubbing circles into Curt’s back again. “It’s okay, Uncle Curt,” He said softly, soothingly. “You’re okay. I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere. You can rest now.”</p><p>Curt drifted off into the most peaceful sleep he’d had since he’d fallen sick, comforted by his nephew’s warm presence and the knowledge that he was well taken care of.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Choking on Air</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Okay, Mister Mega, Mister Carvour, it’s time for dinner!”</p>
<p>Curt looked up from his book, eyebrow raised curiously. A nurse that he’d never seen before was standing in the doorway with two trays of slop and a false cheerful expression on her face.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, ma’am,” He started kindly, “but we’re not on the strict meal schedule. We have dinner with our nephew every day.”</p>
<p>The nurse’s expression didn’t waiver, and just approached them with the food, forcibly placing the trays in each of their laps.</p>
<p>Curt and Owen shared a look.</p>
<p>“Ma’am,” Owen tried. “We’re being serious. This isn’t part of our routine.”</p>
<p>“Sure it’s not, honey,” The nurse said in a condescending tone, and Curt thought, ‘oh, she’s one of THOSE nurses’. “I’m sure your nephew will be here soon.”</p>
<p>Curt’s tone was forceful now. “Ma’am, we’ve been here for almost ten years now. You can ask anyone who works here that we have dinner with our nephew. I’m asking you kindly to please lea-”</p>
<p>Curt began to choke, as the nurse- possibly the rudest person he had met in lord knows how many years- had the audacity to forcefully shove a spoonful of applesauce into his mouth while he was talking.</p>
<p>Curt acted on instinct. He lifted up his hand, grabbed her wrist, and <em>twisted, hard.</em></p>
<p>It all happened so fast. The nurse was screaming in pain at the same moment that Owen screamed, “<em>Curt!</em>”</p>
<p>There was the sound of shoes thumping towards them, and the spoon was yanked out of his mouth harshly. Curt barely had time to cough, spit out as much of the food as he could, and begin to catch his breath before he felt something in his arm. He became possessed by a tingling sensation, his vision started swimming, and he was slipping into blackness. . .</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>aspyisaspyisaspy</p>
</div>Curt felt like his eyelids were made of lead. Actually, he felt like his whole body was made of lead. He felt like he couldn’t <em>move.</em> God, he did not miss being sedated.<p>Curt felt a warmth in his hand and squeezed it weakly, letting out a groan.</p>
<p>The hand squeezed back. “Curt, love?”</p>
<p>“Ow’n?” Curt’s eyes opened into slits, looking up at the Brit blearily.</p>
<p>Owen looked down at him, concerned, cupping his face gently. “Hey honey. How’re you feeling?”</p>
<p>Curt didn’t answer. “Wha’ happ’n?”</p>
<p>“You acted on instinct, love,” Owen said gently, rubbing his thumb against Curt’s jaw. “You were choking and she was hurting you and you defended yourself.”</p>
<p>Curt nodded slowly. What Owen said made sense. “They knocked me out?” He was started to come to, now.</p>
<p>“Yeah, Teddy is right pissed about it.” Owen’s nostrils flared, and Curt knew that Owen was upset about it too. “He’s reaming out the head nurse on shift and the nurse whose wrist you sprained right now.”</p>
<p>Speaking of Teddy, their nephew came in looking just as upset as Owen had said he was, though his expression softened when his eyes fell on Curt.</p>
<p>Curt smiled weakly at him. “Hello, Teddy.”</p>
<p>“Hi, Uncle Curt,” Teddy said gently, standing by his bedside. “How are you feeling?”</p>
<p>“Oh, I’m right as rain, button,” Curt said as he attempted to push himself up into a sitting position.</p>
<p>Teddy helped him up and fluffed the pillows behind him. “You sure? I heard what happened-”</p>
<p>“I’m fine, darling.” Curt patted Teddy’s hand reassuringly. “A bit tired from the drugs, but that’s all.” Now that he was more awake and had a better view of things, he noticed that the comforter on the bed was different than it was before, and that he was wearing different clothes. That did not bode well.</p>
<p>“Your voice is hoarse, love,” Owen pointed out. “Are you sure you didn’t hurt it when you were choking?”</p>
<p>Teddy’s head snapped to Owen in alarm. “He was <em>choking?</em>”</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t say I was choking,” Curt said, knowing that ‘choking’ was definitely the most accurate term for what had happened. He just didn’t want Teddy to worry.</p>
<p>“You threw up just as they were sedating you, my love,” Owen said gently. “I’m quite certain you were choking.”</p>
<p>“Oh, Uncle Curt. . .” Teddy pressed a few protective kisses to Curt’s head, wrapping his arms around him.</p>
<p>“I’m fine, Teddy,” Curt reassured him, patting his nephew gently. </p>
<p>Teddy nuzzled into his hair. “I’m sorry I wasn’t there to help. I know how you feel about people trying to feed you.”</p>
<p>Curt scowled unconsciously. “I’m not a <em>baby,</em> I’m a grown man. I don’t need any help eating.” Which, okay, was a blatant lie- Curt was terrible at feeding himself nowadays and he knew it- but that wasn’t the point. He wanted to keep <em>some</em> of his dignity intact.</p>
<p>Teddy hummed and pressed another kiss to his head. “Needing help feeding yourself is very common in the elderly, you know.”</p>
<p>Curt made a ‘humph’ sound. “I hate that word. <em>Elderly.</em> It makes me feel old.” Curt realized, of course, what Teddy was trying to do; he was attempting to distract him from what had happened earlier so that he wouldn’t be upset- or, well, as upset as he could be. It always touched Curt when his nephew tried to make him feel better, so he was happy to play along.</p>
<p>“Of course, Uncle Curt. My mistake.” Teddy’s chest vibrated with amusement.</p>
<p>Owen squeezed his hand, and Curt squeezed it back. “You’re still a spring chicken to me, love.”</p>
<p>“You’re damn right I am.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So I’ve been doing research on care for the elderly, and I just learned that adult bibs are a thing that exist.</p>
<p>Curt should be afraid.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. This Is My Fight Song</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter probably should’ve been one that followed the current half-plotline we’ve got going of Curt suffering but. I didn’t want to. So you’re getting this instead.</p><p>I am tempted. To write the Tapioca Incident. But I don’t know if y’all want that content.</p><p>Also we’re almost to 100 kudos!!! Yay!</p><p>TRIGGER WARNING: HOMOPHOBIC SLUR</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If there was one thing Ted was afraid of, it was disappointing his uncles.</p><p>Which is why he kept his head bowed as he sat in the principal’s office, waiting for them; he didn’t want anyone there to see the shame in his eyes.</p><p>David’s mother had already arrived, and she was <em>furious.</em> How <em>dare</em> someone be allowed to do this to her angel?</p><p>This completely ignored the fact that David was the one who had started it, and Ted was the one who was hurt worse, anyway- he was pretty certain he had a broken wrist to go with his black eye, busted lip, and sprained ankle, while David’s only injuries were some bruised ribs that he kept wailing about in an over the top manner, a bloody nose, and some bruised knuckles.</p><p>The door swung open, and Ted closed his eyes in acceptance of his fate.</p><p>“Teddy!” Uncle Curt’s voice was worried, and he quickly hustled over to Ted’s side. “Are you okay?”</p><p>“‘M fine, Uncle Curt,” Ted mumbled, trying not to look at him so that his uncle wouldn’t fret. Uncle Curt was a worrier, and if he saw what Ted’s face looked like. . .</p><p>“Look at me, honey,” Uncle Curt said gently. It was phrased like a request, but Ted knew it was an order, so he reluctantly raised his head to meet the older man’s eyes.</p><p>Uncle Curt gasped, worry etched on every inch of his face, and Ted just felt his heart sink. Uncle Curt stroked Ted’s hair back gently- it was his go to comforting move, and normally Ted would be embarrassed it was happening in a semi-public space, but he was just so exhausted he couldn’t do anything but appreciate the affectionate gesture. “Teddy. . .”</p><p>“Mister Mega,” The principal said sternly in an attempt to get Uncle Curt’s attention. “We’re here to discuss your nephew’s behavior.”</p><p>At least the principal was attempting to be diplomatic about it. The man had never liked Ted- most likely because of Uncle Curt and Uncle Owen, actually. A lot of people didn’t like his uncles, and Ted by association, for what Ted deemed incredibly stupid reasons.</p><p>David’s mother, however, didn’t have the same restraint. “That <em>animal</em> attacked my baby!” She shrieked, and Ted flinched at the sound.</p><p>Uncle Owen’s voice cut in- Ted hadn’t quite known he was there, not having seen him, but his presence made sense. “That <em>animal</em> is my nephew, ma’am.” He spat the word ‘ma’am’ as if it were poison. “Have you even taken the time to consider that your son may have started it?”</p><p>“My son would <em>never-</em>”</p><p>“Well my nephew would never. Now why don’t we talk it out like civilized adults?” Uncle Owen was using his dangerous voice, indicating to those occupying the room that he was a threat.</p><p>David’s mother huffed, but apparently didn’t disagree, as she stayed quiet.</p><p>“Now, Mr. Barrett, why don’t you tell us your side of the story?” The principal asked David in a much gentler tone than he ever spoke to Ted.</p><p>David put on a very innocent voice. “I was just talking to him, when he punched me out of nowhere! It’s all his fault!”</p><p>Uncle Curt squeezed Ted’s hand- when he’d taken his hand, Ted didn’t know, but he appreciated the support all the same. “Teddy,” Uncle Curt started slowly.</p><p>Ted closed his eyes tightly. “I don’t want to say it.” His voice was quiet, desperate.</p><p>“Please, darling,” Uncle Curt said, matching Ted’s volume. “We need to know why.”</p><p>Ted opened his eyes again, trying desperately not to cry- and probably failing. His voice was hoarse and he said in a barely audible tone, “He called me a faggot.”</p><p>Uncle Curt took in a sharp breath, and his grip on Ted’s hand tightened. Uncle Owen stiffened.</p><p>No one else’s reaction was as extreme as his uncles’, though that was to be expected.</p><p>The principal sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Well, both kids will be suspended for a week-”</p><p>“No, that is absolutely unacceptable.” Uncle Owen’s voice was probably the harshest Ted has ever heard. “You’re telling me that my nephew stood up for himself, and he’s getting the same punishment as the kid who bullied him? Unacceptable. I won’t stand for it.”</p><p>Uncle Curt ushered Ted to his feet. “Come on, honey, let’s let Uncle Owen handle this. . .”</p><p>Ted was honestly too tired to fight it, so he let Uncle Curt lead him out, leaning heavily on him for physical support.</p><p>Uncle Curt apparently noticed that Ted was struggling, as- after they reached a point where no one would see them- he scooped Ted up into his arms.</p><p>“Uncle Curt. . .” Ted whined, resting his head against his uncle’s chest. Though it was a token protest; Ted felt like he was falling apart right now, and having his uncle hold him was always a comfort.</p><p>Uncle Curt just shushed him and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “It’s okay, button,” he said soothingly. “It’s okay. Just go to sleep. We’ll take care of everything. I love you.”</p><p>Ted just mumbled something that he hoped vaguely sounded like ‘I love you too’, before he blissfully slipped off into unconsciousness in the safety of his uncle’s arms.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Cry Me a River</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ted wasn’t prepared for how hard it would be to see his uncles get old.</p>
<p>He knew it wasn’t going to be easy- he spent a good chunk of his time in college researching possible complications that come with old age. Alzheimer’s, Dementia, heart disease, arthritis. . . Ted familiarized himself with it all.</p>
<p>Actually experiencing it, though? Watching as time started ravaging the two people he loved the most in the world?</p>
<p>That was absolute Hell.</p>
<p>They hadn’t exactly been young when Ted was little; they were already in their fifties when he was born, so they weren’t in the prime of their health throughout his childhood. Still, they had been pretty active.</p>
<p>Uncle Owen started needing a cane once he hit 80. His joints ached all the time and he was having issues with balance, and Ted begged him to use a cane so that he wouldn’t have a fall like Uncle Curt’s.</p>
<p>Uncle Curt’s fall hadn’t just been bad. It had been awful. It had also been the tipping point to get them to move him into a nursing home.</p>
<p>Uncle Curt had been shuffling down stairs to get breakfast when he slipped and fell right to the bottom. A stair had struck his spinal cord at just the right angle that he’d become completely paralyzed from the hips down. Paraplegic. The doctors had said that he was lucky he didn’t. . . Ted couldn’t even think the word.</p>
<p>Ted had never seen Uncle Curt cry so hard in his life.</p>
<p>Ted did his best to not let his uncles know that it hurt him to see them suffer. They needed whatever joy they could get in their lives, and Ted did whatever he could to bring it to them. And if he couldn’t bring them joy, he could bring them comfort.</p>
<p>When he was little, Uncle Curt and Uncle Ted had seemed like the biggest people in the whole world. It had felt like he would never grow to their size, that they’d always be able to scoop him up like it was nothing.</p>
<p>Now, Ted was the one who would hold Uncle Curt when he needed comfort- when either of them needed comfort, since it made Ted feel better to have his uncle close.</p>
<p>It felt like he was holding the whole world in his arms. Uncle Curt was so far from the strong man he’d been when Ted was little. He had lost weight over the years, and he felt so fragile Ted was constantly afraid he’d break.</p>
<p>Uncle Curt struggled a lot with being vulnerable, more than Uncle Owen did. Uncle Owen seemed to accept the fact that sometimes he needed support- emotional, physical, what have you. He was willing to let Ted help him when he needed it, even if he didn’t necessarily like it.</p>
<p>Uncle Curt was. . . Fussy.</p>
<p>Ted hated describing his beloved uncle like that, but it was true. Uncle Curt had always been very independent, and he hated relying on other people. He never sat still when Ted was trying to get him changed, insisting he could ‘do it himself’. He was the same when it came to eating- he wanted to feed himself, but it usually just made a big mess that Ted had to clean up. Sometimes a small part of him was relieved that he wasn’t taking care of them full time, that he had the help of the aides of the nursing home.</p>
<p>A nurse recommended that Ted start using a clothing protector when he was feeding Uncle Curt, especially after the choking incident- apparently he’d puked all over the place and the clothes and comforter had been completely unsalvageable. A clothing protector, according to the nurse, would help him make less of a mess.</p>
<p>Uncle Owen laughed at Uncle Curt and lightly teased him for needing a bib.</p>
<p>Normally, Uncle Curt would roll his eyes and get huffy about it, and they would gently rib him, and he would eventually give in and it would be fine.</p>
<p>Ted did <em>not</em> expect Uncle Curt to burst into tears.</p>
<p>Ted and Uncle Owen shared a startled, worried look, before Ted scooped Uncle Curt up into his arms and held him close. His body was wracked with sobs, and he babbled nonsensically about how he just felt so useless all the time and he just couldn’t take it anymore. Ted pressed kiss after kiss after kiss to his head and rocked him soothingly until his uncle exhausted himself so much that he ended up passing out.</p>
<p>Ted cradled his uncle gently, wishing with every part of his being that he could shoulder the pain Uncle Curt was feeling so that he didn’t have to suffer anymore.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. The Heist: Monaco</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>By special request (!!), here’s Curt and Owen telling Paul about being a spy! I hope I did it justice!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Paul had no idea what to expect when he got an <em>SOS</em> message from Ted. It was a literal SOS, just a text that said ‘sos’ and the words ‘nursing home’ sent ten minutes later.</p>
<p>Honestly, Paul was worried. What if something had happened to one of Ted’s uncles and they needed Paul’s help? Never mind there were a dozen more qualified people at the nursing home that could help. Paul ended up racing over as quickly as he could.</p>
<p>The actual reason Ted had contacted him was. . . Less serious.</p>
<p>“So you want me to sit with your uncles and listen to them tell stories about the ‘good ol days’?” Paul asked dubiously.</p>
<p>Ted honestly looked run down and exhausted. “Please, Paul.” His voice sounded almost broken. “Uncle Curt’s having a rough time right now, and any time he’s upset, Uncle Owen is upset, and I’m doing the best I can, I just-” He clenched his hand into a fist before relaxing it. “I think it’ll be a good distraction for them.”</p>
<p>Paul wasn’t so sure about that, but Ted looked like a medium wind could blow him over, so he said, “Well, okay.”</p>
<p>Ted relaxed. “God, I can’t thank you enough, Paul.” He opened the door to room 61, and said gently, “Uncle Owen, Uncle Curt, you have a visitor.”</p>
<p>If Paul thought Ted looked like he was a mess. . . Well, Ted looked immaculate compared to his uncles.</p>
<p>Owen’s hair was disheveled, his clothes wrinkled, and his eyes red rimmed as he clutched his partner’s hand.</p>
<p>Curt just looked like an absolute disaster.</p>
<p>He was propped up in bed, face obviously tear stained and red, and looked as if he’d lost weight from the last time Paul had seen him.</p>
<p>Of course, once the older mens’ eyes were on Paul, they tried to mask their suffering.</p>
<p>Owen sat up straighter, wiping at his face. “Oh, Paul. Lovely to see you again, my boy.”</p>
<p>Curt mirrored his partner’s actions. “We didn’t know you were coming. Sorry that the place is a mess.”</p>
<p>“Don’t be,” Paul assured him, pulling up a chair. “I just wanted to stop by and spend some time with you guys.”</p>
<p>Ted practically crawled into bed next to his uncle and curled up next to him, slinging an arm around his waist. “He was curious about your careers. Figured you could tell him a few stories.” He nuzzled into his uncle’s side, eyes closed.</p>
<p>Curt ran his fingers through Ted’s hair affectionately, expression softening. “Oh, all right. You take a nap and your Uncle Owen and I will tell your friend a story or two.”</p>
<p>Owen squeezed Curt’s hand. “Curt, love, why don’t we tell the story of how we met? I recall you being quite dashing that day.”</p>
<p>Curt gave Owen a loving look. “Oh, I remember that mission. . .”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>aspyisaspyisaspy</p>
</div><em>April, 1953. Monaco.</em><p>
  <em>Curt was sent by Cynthia to a museum art gala to pose as a French dignitary. Rumor had it that a private heist team had their eyes on the crown jewels of Monaco, and Curt was there to make sure that they didn’t go anywhere.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He socialized as best he could- which wasn’t very well, but socializing wasn’t his job. Spying was. He scoped out the other guests as best he could, watching out for suspicious behavior-</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Champagne, sir?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Curt’s eyes slid from the man he had been watching to the waiter who addressed him. He was a few inches taller than Curt, with brown eyes and slicked brown hair, and was quite possibly the most gorgeous man Curt had ever seen in his life-</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Get ahold of yourself, Mega. You’re on the job.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Yes, thank you,” Curt said, taking a champagne flute from the tray and nodding at him.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The waiter’s eyes slid over Curt in an assessing way before he slipped off, and Curt wondered about him before he got back to business.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Two turns about the room later and Curt was fairly certain it was the so called Duchess of Chester who was planning on nabbing the jewels. He slipped off into a secluded hallway when-</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“And where do you think you’re going?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>There was a gun to his back. It was the waiter from before; Curt recognized his voice.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Curt stiffened. “I’m just looking for the little boy’s room.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Oh really?” The safety clicked off the gun. “Are you sure you’re not going to take the crown jewels of Monaco?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Curt relaxed at that. So this was a misunderstanding, then. The waiter wasn’t a thief, he was a spy. “Look, I don’t know who you’re with- MI6, perhaps? French Intelligence? But I do know that I can help you.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“You can help me by not stealing the jewels.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I’m not here to steal the jewels, but I know who is,” Curt argued. “I’m here to protect the jewels.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The waiter was silent for a moment. “How am I to know you’re telling the truth?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Curt racked his brain for all the codes he’s been taught. “Well, I heard the salty fish from down under is to die for.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The gun was finally pulled away from his back. “Then I guess the cook should fry more. Sorry about that, old boy, but you never can be too careful. . .”</em>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>aspyisaspyisaspy</p>
</div>Owen pressed a kiss to Curt’s hand. “You looked gorgeous even when I had a gun to your back, my love.”<p>“Oh, you flatterer,” Curt chuckled. “I think I fell in love with you the moment I met you.”</p>
<p>“And I you.”</p>
<p>Ted was curled up into Curt’s side, asleep. Curt and Owen seemed suitably distracted. Paul considered it a job well done.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. And I Can’t Breathe (Without You)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>What’s with me and titling chapters like this?? I’m really giving y’all heart attacks smh</p>
<p>Anywaaayyyyy so many hits :0 so many kudos :0</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Ted was just eight years old, he learned he had ‘asth-ma’.</p>
<p>That meant that he had problems breathing sometimes, like if he ran too hard or if there was too much pollen in the air, according to the nice doctor at the hospital who gave him a sticker that had Belle from Beauty and The Beast on it. She’d offered him a different sticker, one that had dinosaurs on it, but that was his favorite movie and she was his favorite character, so he was more than happy to have this one.</p>
<p>Ted was perfectly calm learning about his asthma. It made sense; he tended to struggle for air quicker and more often than his classmates in gym, and sometimes his chest would get tight for no reason.</p>
<p>Uncle Curt and Uncle Owen, however, weren’t nearly as calm as Ted was.</p>
<p>Uncle Owen had that pinched look on his face that he only got when someone said something ‘dis-pleas-ing’, and Uncle Curt was holding Ted so tight that he thought he might explode.</p>
<p>Speaking of which. . .</p>
<p>Ted wiggled in Uncle Curt’s arms and tugged on his shirt. “Uncle Curt, you can put me down now. I can walk back to the car by myself.”</p>
<p>Uncle Curt just nuzzled his face into Ted’s hair and kept carrying him. If anything, his grip got tighter, more protective.</p>
<p>“Uncle <em>Curt,</em>” Ted whined, kicking his feet a little.</p>
<p>Uncle Owen reached over and ruffled his hair. “Uncle Curt’s just worried, button. We both are. It was really scary.”</p>
<p>“Did they call mommy?” Ted asked curiously. “Is she worried ‘bout me?”</p>
<p>Uncle Owen and Uncle Curt exchanged a glance, before Uncle Owen said, “They did. Mommy said that she wishes she could be here right now, but she couldn’t get out of work, and that she loves you and she’ll see you soon.”</p>
<p>Ted nodded in acceptance, mind already wandering elsewhere. “Okay. I’m hungry, Uncle Owen.” He always had gym class before lunch, so the fact that he had an asthma attack meant he hadn’t had the chance to eat since snack time.</p>
<p>Uncle Curt pressed a kiss to his temple. “How about we get ice cream for lunch, Teddy? How does that sound?”</p>
<p>Ted made a sound of excitement, and any bad feelings he had melted away as his uncles swept him off to the two best places in the world; Carvel, and <em>home.</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>let me know if y’all wanna see me write something specific for this fic! I may or may not oblige ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Mama Who Bore Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sometimes Ted forgot that he had a mother.</p><p>It was pretty easy to do so; his mom had never been very involved in his life, and he’d essentially been raised by Uncle Curt and Uncle Owen. So if he just chose to push her off to the back of his mind, well, that was his business.</p><p>Then she’d show up at his doorstep, and it would be much harder to pretend she didn’t exist.</p><p>Ted stopped a few feet away from his apartment door, staring at his mother and carrying his briefcase in hand. “Mom,” He said slowly. “What are you doing here?”</p><p>His mother didn’t look well. She looked, well, like how one would picture a fifty year old alcoholic to look. Ted was honestly surprised she was even sober at this hour.</p><p>She gave him a fake smile. “Theodore, can’t a mother just drop by and see her only son?”</p><p>“No, you can’t. Cut to the chase. What do you want from me?” Ted had no patience for his mother- she always wanted something out of him.</p><p>Her expression faltered. “I’m getting evicted in a few days, and I was wondering-”</p><p>“Absolutely not,” Ted cut her off. “I’m not letting you back into my life or my home. Now get away from the door.”</p><p>His mother’s expression twisted into rage. “I’m your <em>mother!</em> I raised you! You owe me!”</p><p>“I don’t owe you shit!” Ted yelled back. “And don’t feed me that bull, you and I both know that Uncle Owen and Uncle Curt did more for me in a week than you ever did!”</p><p>“Oh, don’t pretend like you actually care about those-” She cut herself off, as if she knew she was going to cross a line, but Ted was already seeing red.</p><p>“Those <em>what</em>, Mom?” He hissed dangerously. “Wonderful, kind men who love each other? Not that you’d have any idea what love is.”</p><p>“It’s not right-”</p><p>“Get <em>OUT!</em>” Ted roared at the top of his lungs. “I never want to see you again!”</p><p>Something in his face must have shown how serious he was, because his mother ran faster than he thought she could even move- if alcohol wasn’t involved, at least- and she was down the stairwell and gone in almost an instant.</p><p>Ted sighed, dragged a hand down his face, and went to enter his apartment when a voice cut into his thoughts. “You really should be kinder to your mother, you know.”</p><p>Ted turned around and looked at his neighbor. She was a short woman, a bit younger than him, and Ted could just tell she hadn’t struggled a day in her life when it came to parents.</p><p>He snorted. “Yeah, well, she should be kinder to me.”</p><p>Ted went inside and slammed the door shut. He was very tempted to get his uncles a gift.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. The Tapioca Incident</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ted had been dating Sallie for almost three months when he finally decided to introduce her to his uncles.</p><p>He wouldn’t call himself overly protective, he’s just. . . Cautious.</p><p>Despite his worries, though, Sallie assured him that she was excellent with ‘old people’ and she’d make absolutely sure that they loved her.</p><p>Ted was terrified.</p><p>Ted tapped his fingers against the steering wheel, glancing over at her nervously. “Are you going to tell me what that is, Sallie?”</p><p>“I told you, Ted, it’s a surprise!” Sallie was clutching bag in her hands, and Ted just couldn’t help but worry it would be something that would set Uncle Curt off. “Can we go inside now?”</p><p>Ted sighed. “Right, yeah. Sorry, I’m just worried.” He leaned over and kissed her before getting out of the car.</p><p>The walk to his uncles’ room felt like it took five times as long as usual. Ted felt the mounting pressure in his head as he just imagined every way it could go wrong.</p><p>What if Uncle Curt started having a fit? What if Uncle Owen fell and needed help? There was no way he was going to prioritize Sallie over his uncles, and just the thought of having that conversation today was giving him anxiety.</p><p>Eventually they did get to their room, and Ted pushed the door open slightly. “Uncle Curt, Uncle Owen,” Ted said slowly. “I brought a visitor.”</p><p>Uncle Curt looked up from the book he was reading, glasses perched on his nose. “You did?”</p><p>Ted pushed the door open the rest of the way and let him and Sallie in. “I’ve told you guys about Sallie. Sallie, these are my Uncles Curt and Owen.”</p><p>Uncle Curt closed his book and put his glasses on the bedside table. “Oh, how wonderful! Owen, dear,” he nudged the Brit, “look who Teddy brought.”</p><p>Uncle Owen grumbled and rolled over in bed, causing Uncle Curt to have to nudge him again. Uncle Owen grumbled again and started sitting up. “Teddy?”</p><p>“Hey Uncle Owen,” Ted said, heading over and giving each man a kiss before helping Uncle Owen sit up. “This is Sallie.”</p><p>Sallie was hovering awkwardly by the door, holding the bag. She gave the men a wave.</p><p>Uncle Curt gestured for her to come over. “Come here, dear, so we can properly meet you.”</p><p>Sallie shuffled over and gave both Uncle Curt and Uncle Owen each a handshake. “It’s nice to meet you both.”</p><p>“It’s nice to meet you too,” Uncle Owen said, still sleepy and cuddled up to Uncle Curt.</p><p>Uncle Curt rolled his eyes. “I apologize for him. He was up late watching the BBC.”</p><p>Uncle Owen huffed and pushed Uncle Curt’s shoulder lightly. “Jerk.”</p><p>Sallie laughed awkwardly, unfamiliar with their banter. “I brought you two a gift.”</p><p>“You did? How lovely of you!” Uncle Curt was, according to Uncle Owen, the type of person who loved to be spoiled, so he tended to get excited whenever gifted something.</p><p>Sallie placed the bag down on the bedside table and pulled out a small Tupperware container that contained some sort of food. “Here, I made you some pudding.”</p><p>Uncle Owen shifted so he was facing them as Uncle Curt took the Tupperware from her. “Oh, how nice. What kind?”</p><p>This was the moment Sallie made her mistake.</p><p>Sallie smiled at the two of them as Uncle Curt removed the lid and said, “It’s tapioca.”</p><p>Uncle Owen’s face fell into a guarded expression, and he put his hand on Uncle Curt’s shoulder. “Curt, love-”</p><p>Uncle Curt wound his arm back and <em>chucked</em> the Tupperware at Sallie, screaming something incomprehensible.</p><p>The pudding exploded everywhere- on Sallie, on the floor, on the walls, absolutely everywhere. Sallie was screaming, Uncle Curt was screaming, Uncle Owen was trying to calm him down, and Ted couldn’t help but think as he pushed past Sallie to get to his uncle’s side, <em>god, this is why I don’t date.</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Speeding Cars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As a spy, Curt had experienced his fair share of things that people would deem scary. A lot of murder, a lot of near misses with bombs, a lot of just getting away with your life. He’d found it thrilling.</p><p>He didn’t feel true fear until he had Teddy, and realized how squishy people really were.</p><p>Did he worry about Owen? Of course, it was only natural for him to worry about his lover, but he was also aware of the fact that Owen was also a spy and capable of handling himself. Teddy was a baby- even when he turned eighteen and then twenty five and then thirty, he was still a <em>baby</em>- and thus he needed to be protected at all costs.</p><p>So when a nurse had delivered a message to them saying that their precious nephew had been in a car accident and would be in the hospital overnight for observation, well, Curt couldn’t help but worry.</p><p>Curt and Owen had <em>always</em> been there for Teddy when he’d been hurt. He’d miraculously managed to not get injured since they’d moved into the home- or, well, he’d managed to hide it if he did. The fact that they couldn’t go see him because it would be too much work to get them to and from the hospital was absolutely killing Curt, and he knew it was killing Owen too.</p><p>Neither of them got much sleep that night. They just held each other close, listened to the sound of their hearts beating felt their chests rise and fall with each breath, and prayed that their boy would come back to them okay.</p><p>It was almost seven AM when the door creaked open, and Curt felt a flood of relief as he saw Teddy trying to slip in quietly.</p><p>Curt struggled to sit up, nudging Owen gently. “<em>Teddy,</em>” He gasped out. “Oh, baby, we were so worried-”</p><p>Teddy looked startled at the fact that they were even awake- which, considering the fact that the two of them tended to sleep in until nine, was fair- before he hustled over.</p><p>“Uncle Curt,” Teddy whispered, trying to make him lay back down. “What are you doing awake?”</p><p>Owen actually did manage to sit up on his own- lucky bastard, Curt scowled internally- and he frowned at their nephew. “We couldn’t sleep, darling. We wanted to be sure you were okay.”</p><p>Teddy sighed and started tucking them in, as if the reminder of the blanket would entice them to go back to sleep. “I’m fine, just a little banged up. The hospital staff just wanted to monitor me to make sure there wasn’t any internal damage. I got away with a bump on the head and a sprained wrist. Now will you please go to bed?”</p><p>Now that the adrenaline of worrying about Teddy had worn off, Curt had to admit that he was rather tired- and Owen was too, from the look on his face and the fact he started laying back down.</p><p>Curt patted Teddy’s hand gently. “Oh, all right, but you’ll stay with us, won’t you, button?”</p><p>Teddy ran his thumb over Curt’s hand. “Of course, Uncle Curt. Now get some rest.” He leaned down and pressed a kiss to Curt’s forehead, then to Owen’s.</p><p>Curt hummed and closed his eyes, snuggling into Owen’s arms, happy to know that his family was safe.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Late Night Conversations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m aware this is short but counterpoint</p><p>Fluff</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One thing Owen loved was when he would hold Curt in his arms and they would just. . . talk.</p><p>Curt would rest his head on Owen’s chest, Owen would rest his cheek on Curt’s head, and they would talk about whatever was bothering them. It was therapeutic.</p><p>“Owen?” Curt’s voice was worried. “I. . . I don’t want to forget.”</p><p>Owen ran his hand up and down Curt’s back soothingly. This was something Curt struggled with a lot; his memory was shot, and it killed him. “I know, love.”</p><p>“I’m so scared.” Curt’s voice broke. “I’m terrified that one day I’ll wake up and I’ll forget Teddy and it’ll never come back.”</p><p>Owen just pressed a kiss to Curt’s forehead, knowing that his partner needed to spill his problems.</p><p>“I don’t want to forget him. I don’t want to forget <em>you</em>. I don’t want to forget how much I love you.”</p><p>Owen wiped away Curt’s tears with his thumbs- Curt had begun to cry. “You’re not going to forget that, my love. Our love is too strong to be forgotten.”</p><p>“But what if I do?” </p><p>Owen tilted Curt’s head up so he was looking at him and pressed a light kiss against his lips. “Then I’ll just have to make you fall in love with me again, won’t I?”</p><p>Curt smiled against Owen’s mouth, and Owen knew that he was suitably cheered up. “I wouldn’t mind you wooing me again.”</p><p>“Oh yeah?” Owen hummed teasingly. “We’ll pretend you’re twenty, and I’m just an eighteen year old who decided he just <em>had</em> to have the gorgeous little American all to himself. . .”</p><p>Curt giggled, and Owen felt fifty years younger. “You were so dashing, Owen.” He sighed happily. “I couldn’t help but fall for you.”</p><p>Owen kissed him again. “And every day I count my blessings.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. I Can’t Help Falling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Give me PROMPTS I’m DYING SQUIRTLE</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Curt rested his head on Owen’s shoulder, happy. They had a fire going in the fireplace and had their warmest quilt laid atop them as they cuddled on the couch. Rain was pattering against the roof and Teddy was tucked into bed upstairs. It was the picture of domesticity- everything Curt never thought he’d have.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I wish it could be like this all the time,” Curt said, intertwining his fingers with Owen’s.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Me too, love.” Owen had nuzzled into Curt’s hair and gave Curt’s hand a squeeze. His voice suddenly distorted, and he said, “You’ll get better soon.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Curt glanced up at him, confused. “What do you mean, doll?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Owen was suddenly back to normal, acting as if he hadn’t said anything strange. “I just love you.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I love you too, Owen.” Curt cuddled closer to Owen.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Owen’s voice distorted again. It sounded far away, sort of tinny. “Please come back to me, darling. I miss you so much.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Curt looked up at Owen in alarm, concerned now. “What are you saying, Owen? I’m right here.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The look Owen gave him sent shivers down his spine. It felt as if Owen was staring into his soul. “You need to wake up, Curt.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“What-” The world started falling apart around him. The fire was extinguished, the walls were collapsing, the couch was gone, and Curt was falling. Curt gripped on to Owen like he was a life preserver and Curt was in the middle of the ocean, but even Owen started fading away too. “Owen? OWEN?!”</em>
</p>
<p>“OWEN!” Curt flailed wildly, hitting everything within reach as he tried to push himself up, but he didn’t care. He needed to get to Owen. He needed-</p>
<p>A strong hand gripped his. “Curt! Curt, my love, I’m right here.”</p>
<p>The familiar sound of Owen’s voice was a balm to his soul. Curt stopped his thrashing, heart pounding out of his chest and out of breath. “Owen?” He gasped.</p>
<p>“I’m here, darling. I’m right here.” Curt’s vision cleared enough that he was able to see Owen sitting next to him in a chair, brow furrowed in worry. He looked much older than he’d been just a few moments ago.</p>
<p>Curt clung to Owen’s hand with all his strength. “Don’t go, Owen.” He was panting, tears leaking from the corners of his eyes.</p>
<p>Owen kissed each of his knuckles delicately. “Never, Curt. You were just having a fit.”</p>
<p>“It felt so real. . .” Curt slammed his eyes shut, trying to erase the image of Owen dissolving away from his mind.</p>
<p>“I’m here with you until the end, my love.” Owen’s fingers started carding delicately through Curt’s hair.</p>
<p>“What about after the end?”</p>
<p>“I’ll be with you then, too. You couldn’t get rid of me if you wanted to.”</p>
<p>Curt finally cracked a smile. “Kiss me?”</p>
<p>“My pleasure.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Homework</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Spoilers for SE Hinton’s The Outsiders</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Owen and Curt had a system for helping Teddy with his homework. Owen helped him with math, Curt helped him with English, and they double teamed science and history.</p><p>Most of the time it worked. Other times. . . Well, it felt like they were back in school.</p><p>“What’re you doing?” Owen asked Curt, amusement tinging his voice.</p><p>Curt scowled up at his partner, halfway through flipping a page. “Teddy’s reading this book for school.”</p><p>“So since Teddy has to read. . .” Owen looked at the cover, “The Outsiders, you’ve decided to read it too?”</p><p>Curt closed the book, keeping his thumb on the page that he was reading. “How am I supposed to help him with his English if I don’t know what the assignments are on?”</p><p>“Fair point. Move over, I want to sit with you.”</p><p>Curt huffed but did so, letting Owen climb into the armchair next to him. “You know I can’t focus when you’re with me, Owen.”</p><p>“I know, love,” Owen said, just as amused as earlier and resting his head on Curt’s shoulder. “Do you ever think we might go overboard on helping Teddy with his homework?” He asked, pressing a kiss to Curt’s shoulder.</p><p>Curt tapped his fingers against his book in thought for a moment. “Nope.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>aspyisaspyisaspy</p>
</div>“I’m never gonna get this! I’m just stupid!”<p>“You’re not stupid, Teddy,” Owen said gently, putting his hand on the agitated teen’s shoulder.</p><p>“Yes I am!” Teddy snapped, trying to shake Owen’s hand off him.</p><p>Owen just kept his hand on his shoulder firmly and squeezed it. “No you’re not. Algebra is hard. Let’s take a break, okay? I think Uncle Curt is making cookies.”</p><p>Teddy took a deep breath and nodded, closing the textbook much harder than he had too and standing up quickly before practically sprinting to the kitchen.</p><p>Owen got up at a more reasonable pace, trying not to groan as his joints creaked. Old age wasn’t settling in with him well, but it was fine. He meandered into the kitchen.</p><p>Owen leaned against the wall, not wanting to interrupt Curt and Teddy. Teddy was sitting at the island counter, cookie already half eaten in his mouth, and chattering away at an intently listening Curt.</p><p>“So Ponyboy was drowning in the fountain, and Johnny pulled his knife and <em>stabbed</em> Bobby and killed him and totally saved his life!”</p><p>Curt gasped in surprise, as if he didn’t already know that happened- Owen had watched him finish the book the night before and held his partner as he babbled about the ridiculously named characters. “Oh my god, that’s intense, Teddy.”</p><p>“Yeah!”</p><p>Owen chuckled to himself and made his way over, interrupting the moment. “Save any cookies for me?”</p><p>“No, sorry, they’re all gone,” Curt teased, despite the fact that there were clearly two dozen cookies right next to him. “This is the last one.” He waved the cookie in his hand.</p><p>Owen gently grabbed Curt’s wrist and took a bite from the cookie. “Delicious,” he said with a smile, mouth half full.</p><p>“Jerk,” Curt huffed, kissing away a crumb from the edge of Owen’s mouth.</p><p>Owen swallowed the rest of the cookie and gave Curt an actual kiss. “That’s what you love about me.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Teddy, innocently trying to eat his cookies while his Uncles flirt: 0.0</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. No One Here is Straight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Full disclosure it’s been a solid 7 years since I’ve come out to a parent so uh. Yeah</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ted bounced his leg nervously, gripping his fork in his hand. He couldn’t eat- he didn’t have the appetite for it.</p><p>Apparently Uncle Curt noticed that Ted’s plate was untouched; he was observant like that. “Teddy, darling, is something wrong? Are you feeling okay?”</p><p>Ted averted his gaze from his uncles’. He could feel their eyes on him. “Uncle Curt, Uncle Owen. . . You love me no matter what, right?”</p><p>Uncle Owen leaned over and reached out with his hand, gripping Ted’s wrist and squeezing it comfortingly. “Of course we do. Did someone say something?”</p><p>That was a fair guess, since people tended to try and say that his uncles could never love him since he wasn’t <em>really</em> their kid, but it was off the mark.</p><p>Ted shook his head. “No, nothing like that. It’s. . .” He took a shaky breath.</p><p>“Take your time, honey,” Uncle Curt said softly. “You don’t have to tell us anything you don’t want to.”</p><p>“No, I want to tell you.” Ted closed his eyes. “I think I’m bisexual.”</p><p>The room went silent for a moment.</p><p>There was the sound of a chair scraping, and as Uncle Owen squeezed his wrist again, Ted felt himself get swept up into Uncle Curt’s arms.</p><p>Uncle Curt pressed approximately a thousand kisses to Ted’s hair. “Oh, button,” He sniffed. “I’m so proud of you for telling us.”</p><p>“Curt, love,” Uncle Owen said, amused. “You’re going to suffocate him if you keep holding him like that.”</p><p>Which was a good point, since Uncle Curt had him in a vice-like grip. If Ted wasn’t used to his uncle’s hugs, he wouldn’t be able to breathe.</p><p>“Uncle <em>Cu-urt</em>,” Ted whined, already seeing where this was going and trying to switch gears quickly before it was too late. “It’s not a big deal.”</p><p>“Of course it is, Teddy!” Uncle Curt pressed a couple more kisses to his forehead. “You just came out to us! Oh, this is so exciting! I’m gonna go get some ice cream.”</p><p>Uncle Curt put Ted down, and he practically raced off to the garage to apparently go through the different flavors of ice cream they had.</p><p>Uncle Owen just looked at Ted, amused by his embarrassment. “You know why he’s so excited, right?”</p><p>Ted rubbed at his forehead, red. “Yeah.” Then he paused. “. . . No.”</p><p>Uncle Owen leaned forwards and spoke softly. “When we were your age, if we came out to someone. . . It could ruin our lives. That would be it for us. You’ve seen how people treat us now, you’re under no illusion that it’s easy to be a gay man.”</p><p>Upon seeing Ted’s nod, Uncle Owen continued, “In all my years of knowing your Uncle Curt, all he’s ever wanted was for the world to be a better place for the people who come after us- for the younger gay community and, when you were born, for you. The fact that you feel comfortable coming out to us when we were never able to come out to our parents? It means that you feel safe with us. For him, it means he’s been doing something right.”</p><p>Uncle Owen squeezed Ted’s wrist- which Ted had honestly forgotten that he had been holding. “We love you so, so much, no matter what.”</p><p>“I love you too,” Ted said quietly, overwhelmed. Sometimes he forgot how much his uncles had struggled, and this was a stark reminder of it.</p><p>Uncle Curt wasn’t excited that he had come out because he was happy Ted wasn’t straight- he was happy Ted was <em>comfortable telling them that</em>.</p><p>Uncle Curt came into the kitchen carrying almost half a dozen tubs of ice cream, and Ted almost cried at the sight. He was so lucky to have them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. The Deep End</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Holy cow, 1,000 hits!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Teddy, darling, don’t forget to put on sunscreen!”</p>
<p>Ted rolled his eyes, already halfway to the pool. “I did, Uncle Curt!”</p>
<p>His uncles had decided to take him on a vacation, and so here they were, in South Carolina in June, at a nice hotel where they spent most of the time at the pool or at the boardwalk.</p>
<p>Uncle Curt and Uncle Owen had set up at a few lounge chairs in the shade so they could ‘relax and keep an eye on you, button’. Ted, personally, preferred to stick to the water, and would jump in it any chance he got.</p>
<p>“Stick to the shallow end or go in the kiddie pool!”</p>
<p>“I know, Uncle Owen!” Ted was already up to the three foot area of the pool, and the water was up past his chest. He knew he shouldn’t go deeper than that- any farther and one of his uncles would scoop him out like he was a baby and carry him back to the hotel room.</p>
<p>Ted did not want to be embarrassed like that again, thank you very much.</p>
<p>Ted was splashing around happily when another kid his age swam over to him. </p>
<p>“Hi! My name is Anna. What’s your name?”</p>
<p>Ted stopped splashing and just treaded water. “I’m Ted.”</p>
<p>“D’you wanna play Marco Polo?”</p>
<p>“Yeah!”</p>
<p>Anna took Ted over to a group of several other children of different assorted ages. Ted was excited; he didn’t have many friends back home, so he didn’t have a lot of chances to play with other kids.</p>
<p>The boy in the center of the group looked like he was a teenager, and he looked down at Ted the same way that the bullies on the playground looked at him. It made him want to sink into the water. “Anna, we don’t have room for <em>babies</em> in our game.”</p>
<p>“I’m not a baby!” Ted protested, automatically and instinctually.</p>
<p>“Oh yeah? Swim all the way to the deep end and back, then,” The boy challenged, pointing to the opposite end of the pool.</p>
<p>Ted gulped. “I’m not supposed to-“</p>
<p>“Oh, right, I forgot that <em>babies</em> aren’t allowed in the deep end,” He continued to taunt.</p>
<p>“I can do it!” Ted gulped again, and then he started to swim.</p>
<p>At first it wasn’t so terrible. Ted kept his head above water and swam as hard as he could, and he watched as it went from four feet deep to five to six to seven.</p>
<p>Around the eight foot mark was when Ted started to get tired. If he just closed his eyes for a moment. . .</p>
<p>The water was slipping over his head, he couldn’t see, he couldn’t breathe-</p>
<p>A strong pair of arms were suddenly wrapping around him and started dragging him to the edge of the pool. Ted gasped for air, sputtering, and he vaguely recognized his Uncle Curt as he hauled him out of the water.</p>
<p>Ted barely had time to start shivering before he was wrapped in a towel, and he instinctively leaned into his uncle’s touch as he began to cough up water.</p>
<p>Uncle Curt started patting his back. “It’s okay, button,” he said soothingly. “Uncle Curt’s got you.”</p>
<p>Ted heard the sound of footsteps, and Uncle Owen’s voice came from above them. “I talked to the lifeguard. Got the jerk kid booted from the pool.”</p>
<p>“Thank god.” Uncle Curt sighed. “Come on, Teddy, let’s get you down for a nap.”</p>
<p>Ted just nodded against his uncle’s chest, already slipping off to sleep as he was scooped up into his arms. Maybe the deep end was overrated.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Oh Darling, Don’t You Ever Grow Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Owen quietly pushed the door to the nursery open, looking for Curt. His partner hadn’t been in bed next to him, which likely meant he was with their nephew.</p><p>Owen was right on the money- Curt was in the rocking chair, Teddy swaddled one his arms and held close to his chest.</p><p>Owen padded over quietly, hovering over Curt’s shoulder. “He’ll never be able to sleep on his own if you keep doing this, you know.”</p><p>Curt didn’t look up at him, still gazing lovingly at Teddy. “I know, I just can’t help it. He’s so precious.”</p><p>Teddy was fast asleep, wrapped in the best baby blanket that Curt and Owen could afford, sucking away at the pacifier tucked into his mouth in his unconscious state.</p><p>Owen leaned down and brushed a kiss to the baby’s brow. “Cute as a button, this one.”</p><p>“I wish he could stay like this forever.” Curt’s voice was quiet. “Small and innocent and without a care in the world. I don’t want him to grow up.”</p><p>Owen stood up, kissing Curt’s cheek on the way. “He has to, darling.”</p><p>Curt pressed a kiss to Teddy’s forehead, bouncing him gently. “Do you think he’ll turn out okay?”</p><p>“Curt, if he’s anything like he is now,” Owen slipped a finger into Teddy’s blanket so he could tickle the baby, “he’ll be perfect.”</p><p>Teddy roused slightly, blinking up at the two of them and quietly cooing. He wasn’t much of a crier, which Owen was grateful for. He tended to just gurgle and coo at them instead, only crying when they were far away or he was truly distressed- and they were rarely far away.</p><p>Curt smiled softly down at him. “Hi, Teddy,” He cooed softly. “We didn’t mean to wake you. Go back to sleep, baby.”</p><p>Teddy reached up with his tiny hands and made grabbing gestures at Owen, to which he instinctually handed the baby a finger and knelt by the rocking chair so he wouldn’t be bent at an awkward position.</p><p>Teddy calmed down and gurgled happily up at his uncles, kicking his legs.</p><p>“Does Teddy want a bedtime song again? Is that what Teddy wants?” Curt tickled Teddy’s tummy gently, causing the baby to squeal happily.</p><p>“I think Teddy wants a bedtime song, Curt,” Owen said, amused.</p><p>Curt looked at Owen fondly for a moment before looking back at Teddy. “Anything for my little boy.”</p><p>Owen closed his eyes and let the sound of his partner singing Judy Garland wash over him, his nephew’s tiny fist still clutching his finger.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. It’s A... Showstopping Chapter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hidgens finally shows up. I’m not sorry for the pun</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Of all the people Ted expected to end up on a date with, Emma’s kooky biology professor wasn’t one of them. But the world works in mysterious ways, and so here Ted was.</p>
<p>Ted gripped his fork nervously. “So you’re a biology professor, right?”</p>
<p>“Right you are, my good man!” Henry Hidgens was a cheerful man; he reminded Ted somewhat of his Uncle Curt, and ew, ew, get that image out of your mind Ted- “I’ve been studying biology since the turn of the century, and I’ve never looked back! But do you want to know a secret?” He leaned in conspiratorially.</p>
<p>“Sure,” Ted said, leaning in to match Henry’s distance.</p>
<p>“I would much rather be studying. . . <em>musical theater!</em>”</p>
<p>Ted raised his eyebrows in surprise. “Really? Wouldn’t peg you as the type.”</p>
<p>“Musical theater isn’t limited to just one type!” Henry puffed up. “When I was a boy I saw CATS on Broadway and I just fell in love.”</p>
<p>Ted nodded, taking a sip of his drink. “I get that. When I was a kid my uncle used to drag us to a performance of The Wizard of Oz every year. He’s obsessed with it. My other uncle teases him about it constantly.”</p>
<p>“Ah, The Wizard of Oz, a classic. Did you know that several members of the cast caught on fire during filming?”</p>
<p>“I did, actually,” Ted said as the appetizer was placed in front of them- mozzarella sticks. “Like I said, uncle’s a big fan.”</p>
<p>“Sounds like your uncle and I might get along then.” Henry reached over and grabbed a mozzarella stick from the plate.</p>
<p>Ted had, coincidentally, been reaching for the same stick, and their fingertips brushed. Ted blushed and let the other man take the food.</p>
<p>Ted took another sip of his drink, trying to hide his face. “That’s what the last few ones said, too. They went running for the hills.”</p>
<p>Henry just gave him a charming smile. “Well it’s a good thing I like a challenge then, isn’t it?”</p>
<p>Ted almost choked on his drink. Oh, this was gonna be interesting.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Baby Boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Teddy, let’s go say hi to Uncle Owen!”</p>
<p>Owen looked up from his book to see Curt entering the room, cooing at-</p>
<p>“Oh my god, Curt, what did you put on our poor nephew?”</p>
<p>Curt beamed at him, bouncing Teddy on his hip. “It’s a Winnie the Pooh onesie! Isn’t he adorable?”</p>
<p>Owen had to admit- it was adorable. The onesie had a little hood that Curt had pulled over Teddy’s head, and it even had Pooh’s ears and eyes stitched on it. Teddy was just gumming on his fist without a care in the world.</p>
<p>Owen stood up, elbows popping, and swept Teddy out of Curt’s arms and into his own, causing the baby to squeal happily and the hood to fall down. He held his little boy over his head, cooing, “Are you and Uncle Curt playing dress-up, button?”</p>
<p>Teddy squealed, stretching his arms and kicking his legs gleefully, having pulled his fist out of his mouth. His face had lit up like it was the sun. He probably thought he was flying- what a little angel.</p>
<p>Owen bounced him gently in the air before bringing him back down and blowing a raspberry on his belly. Sure, he got a mouthful of fabric, but the sound of Teddy’s laughter was well worth it.</p>
<p>Teddy was squealing and babbling happily, and Owen soon let up, cradling him in his arms gently.</p>
<p>Curt looked at him, amused. “Whoever said you could steal my baby?”</p>
<p>“Your baby? I believe this is <em>my</em> baby,” Owen said with a grin. This was a play argument they had regularly; no real heat to it, just a bit of fun.</p>
<p>“No, I think he’s mine.” Curt leaned in to Teddy and made a silly face, causing the boy to laugh. God, once he’d started laughing they’d become addicted to the sound. “See? He loves me.”</p>
<p>Owen cradled Teddy in one arm and brought his hand up to cover Curt’s face. “Teddy, where’s Uncle Curt?”</p>
<p>Owen waited a moment, and after hearing Teddy gurgle, pulled his hand down. “There he is!”</p>
<p>Teddy squealed and clapped happily. Peekaboo was a favorite game of his, and it was so endearing.</p>
<p>Curt covered his face with both his hands, and Owen repeated, “Where’s Uncle Curt? There he is!”</p>
<p>Curt had pulled an even funnier face with the reveal this time, and the sound of Teddy’s giggles warmed Owen’s heart. What did he do to deserve this?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Stiff Upper Lip and Never Crack</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Before you get too mad at me... the last chapter was super fluffy and the next chapter Henry meets Curt and Owen so I think it balances it out</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This, Ted decided, must be one of Uncle Curt’s worst fits. Never before had he seen the man think it was such an early year, or for so long.</p>
<p>Uncle Curt had- according to Uncle Owen- thought it was 1958 for the past couple of hours, and it was just <em>killing</em> Ted.</p>
<p>Uncle Owen had convinced Uncle Curt that they were undercover at a nursing home to investigate elder abuse- why the government would send spies to investigate that, Ted didn’t know, but Uncle Curt was suitably convinced- and Ted was an innocent who believed them to both be his grandfathers, Uncle Owen on the maternal side and Uncle Curt the paternal.</p>
<p>Personally, Ted would’ve preferred if Uncle Owen had stuck to the ‘uncle’ familial relation, since it would be easier on him, but Uncle Owen said that this would be a more likely cover from the CIA or MI6, so he conceded the point.</p>
<p>Ted was currently on his way back to their room, lunch trays in hand, when he heard talking. He hovered outside the door.</p>
<p>“I wish I could kiss you, Owen.”</p>
<p>“I know, love. Just a little longer.”</p>
<p>Ted felt his insides clench. That was the worst part of his uncle’s fits- his fear of being discovered as a gay man.</p>
<p>Ted swallowed, plastered a smile on his face, and pushed the door open. “I brought lunch.”</p>
<p>Uncle Curt smiled at him with affection, and if Ted didn’t know his uncle as well as he did, he would believe it. “Oh, thank you, darling.”</p>
<p>Ted balanced the trays carefully, placing one on Uncle Owen’s lap and the other on Uncle Curt’s before sitting on the bed across from him. The spoon was halfway in his hand before he remembered shit, Uncle Curt doesn’t even like it when he feeds him when he knows what’s going on, what if he lashes out-</p>
<p>Uncle Owen was tapping something on the bedside table, too precise to be anything but Morse code, and Uncle Curt tapped back and gave a short and small nod.</p>
<p>Ted scooped the food onto the spoon, and very, very carefully began to feed his Uncle Curt. He almost wished the older man would start fussing- would start complaining about being capable of feeding himself, would shift around and try and take the spoon out of his hands, but instead he just sat there and dutifully allowed Ted to scoop each bite of food into his mouth. </p>
<p>Ted honestly wanted to cry.</p>
<p>Ted wiped his face, placing the napkin on the tray and then the tray on the bedside table.</p>
<p>Uncle Curt gently grabbed his wrist. “What’s wrong, my boy?” He asked kindly- probably the most genuine he’d been since the fit started.</p>
<p>Ted swallowed, mouth suddenly dry. “Nothing, Grandpa,” he lied, shaking his head. “Just- wish you were in better health.” And wasn’t that the truth.</p>
<p>Uncle Curt gave him a sympathetic look. “I understand,” He said, probably thinking that he was perfectly fine and in the peak of his health and not declining quickly. “I’m sorry I wasn’t around much when you were growing up.” Part of the fake cover Uncle Owen had fed him- they’d visited their ‘grandson’ occasionally when he was a young child but it petered off as he got older.</p>
<p>Every moment that Uncle Curt spent doting on him flashed before his eyes, and Ted just shook his head again. “Don’t be. You were <em>perfect</em>.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Meet The Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Apparently I can get away with more angst if I promise Hidgens... inch resting</p><p>Edited to add holy shit, Lauren and Joey are engaged!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Henry? I, uh, have something to tell you before we go in.”</p><p>Ted and Henry were just outside the door to his uncle’s room. Uncle Curt had finally convinced him to bring Henry around, and Ted- unable to ever say no to his uncle- dutifully obliged.</p><p>“What is it, Ted?” Henry asked, looking at Ted with those blue eyes that made him melt inside. Uncle Curt and Uncle Owen always raved about how wonderful it was to look in your partner’s eyes, and he’d never understood what they meant until he started seeing Henry.</p><p>Ted bit his lip nervously. “Just, well, I know I’ve told you about how Uncle Curt gets sometimes, and-”</p><p>Henry cut him off, cupping Ted’s face in his hands. “Ted,” He said softly. “I understand. Your family should always come first. If you need me to leave, I’ll leave.”</p><p>Ted smiled in relief. “Thanks, Henry. You’re the best.”</p><p>Henry pecked his nose, causing Ted to blush. “I know I am.”</p><p>Ted snorted at the statement and opened the door. “Uncle Curt, Uncle Owen?”</p><p>Uncle Curt and Uncle Owen were huddled together, Uncle Owen in a chair and Uncle Curt in the bed. Uncle Curt was holding a newspaper and Uncle Owen a pen, and they were filling out a crossword. Surprisingly, they didn’t look up.</p><p>Ted huffed, amused. “Seriously? You beg me for weeks to bring Henry over, and when I finally do, you won’t even look up from your crossword?”</p><p>Uncle Curt looked up. “Teddy! Oh, I’m sorry darling, I didn’t hear you.”</p><p>“I did, I was just doing 57 down,” Uncle Owen said, not looking up.</p><p>“57 down is <em>Bela Lugosi</em>, dear,” Uncle Curt pointed at a spot on the paper. “But put that aside and grab the book!”</p><p>Ted felt a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach as he made his way over to give a kiss to each Uncle. “Oh god, please don’t tell me-”</p><p>“It’s the Teddy Album!” Uncle Curt said cheerfully as Uncle Owen hefted a far too heavy scrapbook out from the bedside table.</p><p>Henry pulled up a seat and silently offered it to Ted, who shook his head no. “This sounds like it’s gonna be a hoot. Henry Hidgens, nice to meet you both.” He shook hands with Uncle Owen first, then Uncle Curt, before sitting down.</p><p>“Pleasure’s all ours, old boy,” Uncle Owen said, scrapbook balanced in his lap. “Teddy’s told us all about you. Now, where should we start?”</p><p>Ted groaned and flopped on the bed, where Uncle Curt affectionately wrapped an arm around him. “You should start by just putting me out of my misery.”</p><p>“Baby pictures it is, then, button,” Uncle Owen said with amusement, flipping open to the first page.</p><p>Ted buried his face into the blanket, going red all the way up to his ears. He did <em>not</em> want to see this. Hearing it was going to be bad enough.</p><p>Uncle Curt rubbed Ted’s side gently. “It’s impolite to hide when we have guests, Teddy,” He chided, which caused Ted to turn his face so that it was no longer hidden.</p><p>The first two pages were filled with a dozen polaroids of him as a baby, all in equally embarrassing situations.</p><p>Uncle Owen pointed to each one and explained the context to them as Henry leaned in to get a better view. “This is Teddy and Curt taking a nap together- see how Teddy’s drooling on Curt’s shoulder? This is Teddy with his favorite stuffed frog, Hopper, he carried that toy around everywhere for years. This is Teddy in the bathtub, just look at that cute little-”</p><p>Ted groaned and looked at Uncle Curt. “Do you have to embarrass me like this?”</p><p>Uncle Curt leaned down and kissed his forehead. “We’re your family, button. It’s our job to embarrass you.”</p><p>“Can I <em>please</em> have a copy of this one?” Henry asked, and Ted turned his head to see the picture that he was pointing to.</p><p>Ted got impossibly redder. “I thought you burned that!”</p><p>“Why would we burn it, Teddy?” Uncle Owen said innocently. “You made an adorable Cowardly Lion.”</p><p>“Oh, go to the page where he’s in a sailor costume, Owen!” Uncle Curt laughed. “I love that one.”</p><p>Ted wished he could sink into the mattress and die, but Henry just slipped his hand into Ted’s and gave it a supportive squeeze. He shot the older man a grateful look and received a wink in return.</p><p>“Mister Carvour, Mister Mega?” Henry asked politely, fingers still intertwined with Ted’s. “How about we do this every week?”</p><p>Ted changed his mind. He hated Henry.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. The Shovel Talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Henry, old boy, why don’t you take a walk with me?”</p>
<p>Henry looked up at Owen in surprise, but scrambled to his feet. “Oh! Of course, sir.”</p>
<p>Owen, who was standing and gripping his cane tightly in hand, gave him a curt nod. “Right then. Come along.”</p>
<p>Henry was surprised by how quick the elderly man could move. Instead of having to slow down his pace and shuffle beside him, Henry was actually able to walk at his regular speed.</p>
<p>Owen walked confidently around the nursing home, cane clacking against the ground with each step. He didn’t look at Henry. “I’m sure you’re aware that our family situation is unusual, Henry.”</p>
<p>“There’s no such thing as a usual family situation,” Henry said, treading carefully. “Though I have to admit I’m not very familiar with your situation.”</p>
<p>Owen nodded again, almost in approval. “I’m not surprised. Teddy is rather tight lipped when he wants to be.”</p>
<p>Owen paused, as if thinking for a moment, before he continued. “Curt and I have thought long and hard about whether or not we should speak to you about it.”</p>
<p>“You really don’t-” Henry tried to dissuade Owen from telling him anything that Ted might not want him to know, but Owen waved him off.</p>
<p>“Relax, my boy,” Owen said calmly. “Curt and I would never do or say anything to hurt Teddy.”</p>
<p>Owen’s grip on his cane got minutely tighter; Henry noticed his knuckles going white. “He’s our son in all but name. I need you to understand that.”</p>
<p>“I do,” Henry said quietly, and he did. The fond way Ted had spoken of his uncles but never breathed a word about his parents, the way they doted on him even now, it was all very obvious to Henry that their bonds were strong.</p>
<p>“Good,” Owen said, grip on his cane loosening. “I’m sure you’re also aware that if you ever do anything to hurt Teddy. . . Well, I may be old, but I’m still quite dangerous.”</p>
<p>For some reason, Henry was inclined to believe him. “I would never do anything to hurt Ted.”</p>
<p>“I’m glad we’re on the same page, then. Now would you be a dear and grab a ginger ale from the fridge over there? Curt’s got a tummy ache and it’ll help him feel better.”</p>
<p>Henry nodded, head spinning as he obeyed Owen’s order. How the old man could go from being surprisingly threatening to using the phrase ‘tummy ache’ in a matter of seconds, Henry had no clue, but he did know he didn’t want to get on the Carvour-Mega’s bad side.</p>
<p>The walk back to room 61 was brief and silent, except for the sound of Owen’s cane hitting the ground. Henry got the door for Owen, who thanked him with a nod- the man was fond of nodding, it seemed- and walked in briskly, Henry following behind.</p>
<p>“Curt, my love,” Owen said, sinking into the chair beside their bed. “We brought you a soda.”</p>
<p>Curt smiled up at Owen, Ted sitting on the bed beside him and rubbing his uncle’s stomach in a soothing motion. He was wearing different pajamas than he had been before. “You’re too kind to me, darling.”</p>
<p>Henry quietly put the ginger ale on the bedside table, cracked the can open, grabbed a straw from the collection that was kept nearby, and plopped it in before passing it off to Ted.</p>
<p>Ted mouthed a ‘thank you’ at him as he held the drink up to Curt’s mouth, letting the elderly man suckle away slowly on the straw while Owen took over the duty of rubbing Curt’s stomach.</p>
<p>Henry just smiled at him. Ted was infinitely softer around his uncles, and it did his heart good to see his partner so relaxed and genuinely happy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Bath Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>What Curt and Ted were up to during the last chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Life, Curt thought, has a funny way of turning things around on you.</p><p>When Teddy was little, Curt used to give him baths due to the fact that, well, young children can’t bathe themselves. He’d bring along a rubber ducky for the boy to play with and occasionally would add bubbles to it to make it more enjoyable for him.</p><p>Curt never anticipated the roles to be reversed.</p><p>It’s not like he got into his seventies and then his eighties and got a manual telling him exactly what to expect when it came to getting older- it was something he and Owen had to tackle one day at a time.</p><p>His hearing wasn’t as good as it used to be? He expected that. His sense of taste and smell had gone down too? He expected that too.</p><p>He got paralyzed due to a spinal cord injury? Did not expect that after he left the field, but you know what, that’s <em>fine.</em></p><p>He needed other people to help him with simple, every day tasks like eating, getting dressed, going to the bathroom and bathing? Yeah. That’s where he gets upset.</p><p>Curt didn’t know if it was worse or better when one of the nurses gave him a bath- and ugh, he despised thinking that phrase. At least when it was a nurse he could be silent the whole time without them saying anything. Then they’d get him dressed and put him back in bed and he could pout until Owen did something to distract him.</p><p>When it was Teddy, well, bless his little heart, he tried to cheer Curt up. Which was sweet, really, but also very embarrassing.</p><p>“Close your eyes, Uncle Curt.”</p><p>Curt sighed internally and did so, feeling the water pour over his hair before Teddy started scrubbing it. Teddy was always very gentle; he treated Curt like he was made of glass, like he was afraid he would break if he did something wrong.</p><p>“We’re almost done, Uncle Curt. Then you can go back to bed.”</p><p>Curt nodded, feeling the washcloth that Teddy used for bathing running over him one more time. He was thorough; which was necessary, since apparently you could develop infections in between your wrinkles if you didn’t wash properly, and didn’t that just make Curt <em>love</em> being old, but still made Curt wrinkle his nose when Teddy was washing under his arms or his back. </p><p>The water surrounding him started receding, and Curt felt a fluffy towel start to be wrapped around him before he was lifted out of the tub. The towel wrapped further around him and Teddy gently rubbed him dry.</p><p>“Are you feeling okay, Uncle Curt?” Teddy asked softly, carrying Curt from the bathroom to the room- the nursing home he and Owen lived in was nice enough to have en suite bathrooms.</p><p>“I’m fine, darling. Just tired.”</p><p>Teddy pressed a kiss to Curt’s forehead and laid him down on the bed, still wrapped in the towel. Curt didn’t even open his eyes and just assumed Teddy was dressing his lower half- he couldn’t feel a damn thing down there, and he hated seeing himself like this. Naked and laid out like he was a baby.</p><p>Teddy helped adjust him into a sitting position and took the towel off him completely. “I just need your help putting your shirt on, okay?”</p><p>Curt knew he didn’t- Teddy could easily pull Curt’s arms through the sleeves by himself, and definitely had in the past- but it was clear Teddy was trying to make him feel better by making him feel useful. Curt slowly put his arms through each hole, shaking, and Teddy quickly buttoned the shirt up.</p><p>Teddy gave him another kiss on the forehead and tucked him into bed. “Do you need anything?”</p><p>Curt shook his head. “No, darling.” He sighed and opened his eyes. “I’m sorry for being so grumpy. My stomach hurts, is all.”</p><p>Teddy frowned at him, sitting beside him on the bed and beginning to gently rub Curt’s stomach- Curt really needed to get the boy to stop reading ‘elder care advice’ websites, but the motions were actually making the pain subside a bit. “Why didn’t you tell me? I could’ve gotten you something to make you feel better.”</p><p>“I didn’t want you to worry. You worry too much, button.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, Uncle Curt.” Teddy’s voice was soft. “I just want you to be okay. The both of you.”</p><p>“I know, Teddy.” Curt smiled at him. “I know.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Close Encounters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When one of the nurses at the home told Ted that there was a new hire that was oddly interested in working with his uncles, he felt as if the world stopped.</p>
<p>Ted knew in his soul that someone was trying to hurt them.</p>
<p>He quickly sent a text to Henry, telling him, <em>If you don’t hear from me in ten minutes, call the police and send them to the nursing home.</em> He just made sure that the text was sent before he shoved his phone back in his pocket and burst into their room.</p>
<p>Ted’s breath caught in his throat. Uncle Curt and Uncle Owen were still in bed, holding each other close, as a woman in a nurse’s uniform held a syringe dangerously. She stood not too far from them- if he were in a movie, Ted would say she was probably monologuing.</p>
<p>All eyes in the room went to him. His uncles’ expressions shifted from relatively calm to panicked, and the nurse narrowed her eyes at him.</p>
<p>“Teddy,” Uncle Curt’s voice cracked. “Go.”</p>
<p>“No,” The nurse commanded harshly. “Close the door and stand in the corner.” She pointed with the syringe.</p>
<p>Ted couldn’t do anything but obey, filled to the brim with fear for his uncles’ lives. He had no idea what was in that thing, but it couldn’t be anything good.</p>
<p>Ted’s heart broke as he watched his uncles begin to beg.</p>
<p>“Please, do what you want with us, but don’t hurt him.” Uncle Owen was holding Uncle Curt tightly, their eyes split between looking at her and Ted. “He hasn’t done anything wrong. Just let him go.”</p>
<p>The nurse smelled the blood in the water, but seemed unable to decide between who she wanted to go after- the helpless old men, or the person whose life they were begging for. “You <em>killed my grandfather!</em>”</p>
<p>“It was just part of the job, please, let him <em>go-</em>”</p>
<p>“I don’t care if it was just part of the job! You killed my grandfather!” The nurse seemed to be unraveling. “You tore away a piece of my family, and now I’ll tear away a piece of <em>yours.</em>”</p>
<p>The nurse started to advance on him, and Ted saw Uncle Curt bury his face into Uncle Owen, saw Uncle Owen start mouthing the words to a prayer. Ted stared at the tip of the needle, getting closer and closer to him-</p>
<p>The door burst open, and a shot rang through the room. The nurse stumbled back, syringe falling from her hand and blood flowering on her shirt from her shoulder.</p>
<p>Ted jerked his head over to the sound and oh my god, <em>Henry-</em></p>
<p>Henry’s face was twisted with rage as he stormed into the room, hitting the nurse on the head with the butt of his gun so hard she was out cold. She hit the ground like a sack of potatoes.</p>
<p>Relief flooded through Ted’s body. “Henry!”</p>
<p>Henry dropped the gun and caught Ted in his arms, hugging him tightly but briefly. Ted made a sound when he pulled away, but Henry cupped Ted’s face gently. “Ted,” He said softly, “Go to your uncles. I’ll take care of this. Okay?”</p>
<p>Ted nodded, grateful, and Henry placed a gentle kiss on his lips before Ted slipped out of his arms.</p>
<p>Uncle Curt and Uncle Owen were shaking- whether it be with relief, fear, or unshed tears, Ted didn’t know. They made space for Ted to crawl between them, and each wrapped their arms around him so they were in a sort of cuddle sandwich.</p>
<p>Ted closed his eyes and nuzzled into Uncle Curt’s chest. He blocked out the sound of the world around him and just focused on the fact that his family was <em>okay.</em> That’s all that mattered.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Bouncing Baby Boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Me: no one’s commented in a while... do they still like it?<br/>Also me: no one is obligated to comment. They probably still like it<br/>Me: but what if... they don’t<br/>Also me:<br/>Also me: well we’re still updating</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Curt tested the temperature of the baby formula on his wrist, and, finding it to be suitable, gently coaxed Teddy to take the bottle.</p>
<p>“C’mon, Teddy,” He cooed, pressing the rubber nipple of the bottle to the baby’s mouth. “Aren’t you ready for breakfast?”</p>
<p>Teddy just stared up at Curt, mouth firmly closed, as if he’d completely forgotten that he’d been wailing in hunger less than ten minutes ago.</p>
<p>Curt tried again. “Open up for Uncle Curt, Teddy. Please?”</p>
<p>He and Teddy stared at each other for what felt like an eternity, before Teddy finally opened his mouth to take in the bottle and began suckling away.</p>
<p>Curt sighed in relief, pacing around the kitchen and bouncing Teddy as his nephew ate. “I swear, sometimes he fusses just for the sake of being fussy.”</p>
<p>Owen looked up from the newspaper he was reading, seated at the kitchen table. “Sounds like he takes after you, then.”</p>
<p>Curt rolled his eyes. “I’m not <em>fussy.</em>”</p>
<p>“Oh, you’re fussy, love,” Owen said, amused, as he took a sip of his tea. “Aren’t you the one who needs to pick out all our blankets to make sure they’re soft, but not <em>too</em> soft, and fluffy, but not <em>too</em> fluffy?”</p>
<p>Curt sniffed dramatically. “It’s not my fault I have to make up for the taste that you sorely lack.”</p>
<p>Teddy made a gurgling sound, indicating he was done, and Curt took the bottle out of his mouth before adjusting him into a more suitable position and placing the bottle on the counter. He began patting Teddy’s back gently, still bouncing him.</p>
<p>Owen put the newspaper down and got up, grabbing a pale blue cloth that they designated specifically for cleaning Teddy. He came around behind Curt and, when Teddy spat up, wiped the baby’s mouth.</p>
<p>“Thanks, dear.” Curt brought Teddy back into a cradled position before pressing a delicate kiss to the top of his head.</p>
<p>Teddy cooed happily up at him, wiggling in the way only happy babies do, and Curt melted.</p>
<p>“Who’s a good baby? Who’s a good baby?” Curt cooed, eliciting a smile from Teddy. “You are! You’re a good baby!”</p>
<p>Teddy squealed, moving his arms and kicking his legs excitedly. Their nephew flourished under their attention, and they were all too willing to give it to him.</p>
<p>Owen came around so he was in front of Curt rather than behind him now, and he put on a fake monster voice. “I could just eat these tiny baby hands and feet right up!” He made exaggerated eating sounds, taking Teddy’s leg and pretending to eat one of his feet.</p>
<p>Curt gasped. “Oh no, Teddy, it’s the evil Baby Muncher! Tell him, <em>no, don’t eat me!</em>”</p>
<p>“It’s too late, I’ve got him and I’m gonna gobble him up for breakfast!” Owen pressed repeated kisses to Teddy’s foot, which was covered by the fabric of the footed pajamas he was wearing.</p>
<p>Teddy squealed, clapped, and made every happy baby sound imaginable. His face was lit up as if this was the most amazing thing to ever happen- it was the expression he made every time they played a game like this, and it was so wonderful.</p>
<p>Curt just let himself get caught up in the moment, watching as his partner played with their nephew. He’d take a hundred bullets if it would keep them safe.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. (Broken) Peas in a Pod</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>[scene: me, getting ready to post a new chapter]<br/>Me, holding a coin: angst, or fluff?<br/>Me: flips the coin<br/>The coin: falls down a drain<br/>Me:</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was easy to forget that Uncle Owen needed help. Uncle Owen was good at managing on his own, for the most part, especially when compared to Uncle Curt; Uncle Owen usually just needed a bit of help sitting up in the mornings, getting dressed, or showering.</p><p>Then Uncle Owen got hurt, and it was all hands on deck.</p><p>“Honestly, Teddy, you needn’t fuss over me,” Uncle Owen said gently as Ted fluffed his pillows for the tenth time in as many minutes.</p><p>Someone had brought a small child while visiting another patient at the home. The child had been left to their own devices, and crashed into Uncle Owen while he was on one of his walks. Uncle Owen had managed to catch himself on a nearby piece of furniture, but he’d knocked his ankle against it, and since his bones weren’t as strong as they used to be, his ankle was fractured.</p><p>Uncle Curt kissed Uncle Owen’s cheek, giving his hand a squeeze. “It’s too late. We’re going to fuss. It’ll be non-stop fussing.”</p><p>Ted ignored their banter. “Do you need anything? Water? Pain medication? Another blanket?”</p><p>“I’m fine, darling,” Uncle Owen said, patting Ted’s arm gently. “Why don’t you lay down? You’ve been up and about all day. Get some rest.”</p><p>Ted pulled up a chair beside the bed. “But what if you need something?” He glanced at the pillow that Uncle Owen’s foot was sitting on, elevated for better healing and pain relief.</p><p>Uncle Owen shot Uncle Curt a bemused look. “He takes too much after you, Curt.”</p><p>“You’re doomed to be surrounded by people who’ll dote on you at every given opportunity. What a terrible, terrible fate.” Uncle Curt started peppering the side of Uncle Owen’s face with kisses.</p><p>Uncle Owen scrunched his face up, clearly feeling tickled by the contact but trying not to laugh. “It’s my job to take care of you.” He turned his head and kissed Uncle Curt’s nose.</p><p>“You’re hurt, Uncle Owen,” Ted said softly, putting his hand on Uncle Owen’s shoulder. “It’s your turn to be taken care of.”</p><p>Uncle Curt snuggled into Uncle Owen’s side. “Just let it happen, Owe. Being taken care of is nice.”</p><p>Uncle Owen chuckled. “Is it? Teddy, did you hear that? Uncle Curt likes being taken care of.”</p><p>“I’m gonna remind you that you said that next time you’re whining about being babied, Uncle Curt,” Ted teased, smile creeping on his face.</p><p>Uncle Curt huffed dramatically. “I do not <em>whine about being babied.</em>”</p><p>Uncle Owen pressed a kiss to Uncle Curt’s temple. “You whine about it regularly, love.”</p><p>Uncle Curt nuzzled into his partner’s shoulder. “Hmph. Maybe I wouldn’t whine about it if you didn’t baby me.”</p><p>Uncle Owen rested his cheek on Uncle Curt’s head. “I think it’s payback for all the times you babied him when he was little, dear. Or for embarrassing him in front of his boyfriend.”</p><p>Ted started sputtering. “I would never do that-”</p><p>Uncle Owen laughed. “Oh, I’m only teasing. You try so hard and take such good care of us, Teddy.”</p><p>“You deserve only the best, Uncle Owen.” Ted stood up. “I’m gonna get you guys a snack.”</p><p>“Maybe you should feed Owen his snack today, Teddy,” Uncle Curt said in amusement. “Since he’s hurt and all.”</p><p>Uncle Owen rolled his eyes affectionately. “I think it’s more important Teddy helps you eat, dear.”</p><p>Ted stifled some laughter but managed to keep a straight face as he said, “Don’t fight. I can feed both of you.”</p><p>Ted practically booked it out of there, his uncles’ surprised laughter echoing in his ears.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Father’s Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don’t actually judge people who can’t/don’t visit their older relatives (I am a person who doesn’t visit my older relatives), but Ted is of the firm opinion that if you put them in a home you best visit them as much as possible</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Some of Ted’s least favorite days to visit were Mother’s Day and Father’s Day.</p><p>Not because of anything Uncle Curt or Uncle Owen did. They were excellent on those days; on Mother’s Day they went above and beyond to try and make Ted enjoy himself and help him forget he had a mother, and he spoiled them rotten on Father’s Day.</p><p>No, it was because those were the days that all the people who never visited their relatives finally showed up.</p><p>Ted, the other regular visitors, and the nurses called them <em>snowbirds.</em> People who only visited when they felt obligated to, rather than because they wanted to.</p><p>The snowbirds were annoying as Hell. </p><p>It probably wasn’t fair of Ted to judge them all as a group; some of them probably didn’t have the time to visit as often as they’d like to, and Ted understood that. Most of the snowbirds, however, made it obvious to everyone around them that they didn’t want to be there, they saw it as a chore, and that they assumed everyone else hated it as much as they did.</p><p>Ted was currently on lunch duty, fetching the best food he could find for them. Of course the kitchen area was crowded, but he was on a mission.</p><p>“What a shame we have to waste a Sunday here.”</p><p>Ted didn’t even hide the eye roll. Classic snowbird move- ‘oh, sorry dad, I would’ve been back sooner but I got caught up in a conversation!’ “I’m not one of you,” He said shortly.</p><p>The snowbird balked. “Excuse me?”</p><p>“I’m not one of you,” Ted repeated, getting the rest of the pasta on the tray and grabbing two cans of Coke- a special treat, since they were supposed to limit their caffeine intake outside of the occasional ginger ale. “I actually enjoy visiting my family and come here regularly.”</p><p>“Well you don’t have to be so rude,” She huffed, apparently upset that Ted wasn’t playing ball with her.</p><p>“You initiated the conversation with me. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to get back to people I actually like.” Ted breezed past her, balancing the trays carefully as he made his way back to the room.</p><p>“Who’s ready for lunch?” Ted said cheerfully as he pushed the door open.</p><p>The room was practically adorned in gifts he’d given them. He went all out for Father’s Day; this year he’d brought a bunch of balloons, two dozen flowers- roses for Uncle Curt and chrysanthemums for Uncle Owen- and a couple of cookies he’d baked for them. They always insisted he didn’t need to do that for them, they were happy just spending time with him, but it was one of the few chances he had to truly shower them in gifts.</p><p>Ted handed Uncle Owen his tray, but instead of directly placing Uncle Curt’s tray on his lap like he usually did, he placed it on the bedside table. Okay, maybe part of the fact he was going over the top today was because he’d finally gotten the clothing protector for Uncle Curt, and he didn’t want the older man to be upset.</p><p>Ted could feel Uncle Curt’s eyes tracking him as he moved about the room, and by the time Ted had turned back around, his uncle was wearing a defeated pout.</p><p>Ted wilted a bit inside as he went to put the clothing protector on Uncle Curt. Calling it a bib would be somewhat accurate- especially since he found it on website specifically labeled under adult bibs- but it covered the entire length of his torso and was black, so it resembled more of a hairdresser’s cape than an actual bib.</p><p>Ted latched it around Uncle Curt’s neck before stroking his hair back gently. “It’s okay, Uncle Curt,” He said softly. “You’re okay. I love you so much.”</p><p>Uncle Curt nodded a bit, not making eye contact, clearly embarrassed by the situation.</p><p>Ted sat down on the bed, grabbed the tray, and placed it on his own lap before stabbing some pasta with a fork. He fed Uncle Curt slowly, delicately, giving the man intermittent sips of his soda.</p><p>After he was done, Ted placed the tray to the side, wiped Uncle Curt’s mouth with a napkin, and removed the clothing protector. He hated to admit it, but it had been useful- pasta was a messy food.</p><p>He folded the clothing protector and placed it beside the tray, deciding that cheering his uncle up was more important than cleaning. “Come on, Uncle Curt, it’s time for cuddles.”</p><p>Ted gathered Uncle Curt into his arms and held the older man in his lap. He could feel him shaking with restrained emotion.</p><p>Ted rubbed his side gently, pressing a kiss to his hair. “I love you so much, Uncle Curt.”</p><p>The bed bowed under the added weight of Uncle Owen, who made his way over to the pair. “I can’t believe you started cuddling without me.”</p><p>“Sorry, Uncle Owen, but it’s my turn to cuddle Uncle Curt,” Ted said as Uncle Owen curled up against Ted’s side.</p><p>Uncle Owen snorted. “Brat.” He reached up a hand to touch Uncle Curt, and after jokingly swatting it away, Ted let him.</p><p>Ted closed his eyes. “Happy Father’s Day.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. We’re Going to the Carnival</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ted is just a tad bit younger than 2 in this chapter</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ted squirmed in his uncle’s arms, wanting down so he could explore the world around him. A carnival had come to town, and Uncle Curt and Uncle Owen had decided to take him for the day.</p><p>Ted’s body practically shook as Uncle Curt chuckled. “Someone’s feelin’ squirmy today. You excited, button?” He patted Ted’s lower back affectionately.</p><p>Ted looked at Uncle Curt, binkie in mouth and sucking away on it happily. “Mmm!”</p><p>“You know we can’t understand you when you’ve got your binkie in, baby boy,” Uncle Curt said, amused, hooking his finger into the binkie’s loop and gently tugging it out.</p><p>Ted let him take the binkie, making a popping sound with his mouth once it was out. “Carnival!” He crowed gleefully, tapping his hands against Uncle Curt’s shoulder as Uncle Curt tucked the binkie into his pocket.</p><p>Uncle Owen laughed from beside them, causing Ted to swivel his head quickly. “Yes, Teddy. We’re at the carnival.”</p><p>“Carnival!” Ted just repeated, excited.</p><p>“We’re gonna play lots of fun carnival games. Won’t that be nice?” Uncle Owen wiggled a finger under Ted’s chin, causing him to giggle.</p><p>Ted squirmed excitedly, kicking his legs. “Carnival games!”</p><p>“All right, Mister Squirmy, I’ll put you down.” Uncle Curt gently placed Ted on the ground between him and Uncle Owen. “Just hold on to mine or Uncle Owen’s hand, okay?”</p><p>Ted nodded seriously, giving one hand to each of his uncles.</p><p>The carnival was amazing. There were so many different booths selling food and offering games, and there were even rides he could go on! Ted stared around wondrously before he saw a booth he wanted to play at, and tugged on Uncle Curt’s hand.</p><p>“Un’le Curt? Play that game?” Ted implored, eyes wide as he tried to point with his other hand but just ended up jerking Uncle Owen’s hand slightly.</p><p>Uncle Curt looked at the booth. “You wanna play the water gun game, button?</p><p>“Water gun game!” Ted bounced on his feet, excited.</p><p>“Come on, then, baby boy, let’s go play,” Uncle Curt chuckled, and he and Uncle Owen brought Ted over to the booth.</p><p>Uncle Curt scooped Ted up and sat down on a chair, placing Ted in his lap, as Uncle Owen handed the man money for them to play the game.</p><p>“Teddy, you see this button?” Uncle Curt moved Ted’s hand to a button on the bottom of the gun. “Hold this real tight, so that the water shoots out. Okay? We gotta beat Uncle Owen.”</p><p>“Okay!” Ted was practically vibrating with excitement, and when the game began, he used all his might to hold it down.</p><p>Uncle Curt aimed the gun at the center of the target, and soon the buzzer went off declaring them the winner.</p><p>Ted crowed in victory, and Uncle Curt scooped him up. “You did it, Teddy!” Uncle Curt pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Now you get a prize.”</p><p>Ted held out his hands eagerly as the man handed him a stuffed dog, and he hugged it tight. It was soft and squishy, and Ted loved it.</p><p>Instead of placing him back on the ground, Uncle Curt carried Ted on his hip again, but that was okay. He could get a better view of the carnival from up here.</p><p>Ted snuggled up to Uncle Curt. “Binkie?”</p><p>Uncle Curt hummed and pulled it out of his pocket, handing it to Ted, who plopped it into his mouth and began sucking away on it happily, listening to his uncles’ conversation.</p><p>“Owen, I want you to win me a giant teddy bear.”</p><p>“How in the world do you expect me to do that?”</p><p>“You’re always bragging about how strong you are. It’s high time you put it to good use.”</p><p>Ted closed his eyes, content. It wouldn’t hurt to just rest for a minute. . .</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Close Encounters II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ted decided he did not like the police station.</p><p>He sat on the floor of the playroom, pushing a toy train back and forth and making choo-choo sounds while an officer sat not too far from him. This wasn’t very fun at all. If Uncle Curt and Uncle Owen were here, Uncle Owen would be the one making the choo-choo noises, and Uncle Curt would be pushing a train beside him.</p><p>But they weren’t. Ted was all alone. Well, except for Officer Johnson.</p><p>“Officer Johnson?” Ted asked, looking up from his train. “When will Uncle Curt an’ Uncle Owen be here?”</p><p>Officer Johnson ignored him, and Ted wilted, continuing to push the train back and forth.</p><p>The door burst open, and Ted heard his Uncle Curt cry, “<em>Teddy!</em>”</p><p>Ted’s head snapped up, and he let go of the train, sticking his arms out in the air in the universal ‘pick me up’ gesture.</p><p>Uncle Curt scooped Ted up into his arms, peppering his face with kisses. “Teddy, darling, are you all right?”</p><p>Ted wrapped his arms around Uncle Curt’s neck, snuggling close to him. “‘M okay. Missed you.”</p><p>A hand was rubbing his back gently, and Ted relaxed further. “We missed you too, button. We were so worried.” Uncle Owen’s voice was soft.</p><p>“What happened, Teddy?” Uncle Curt asked, looking down at him, and Ted could see tears starting to roll down his cheeks.</p><p>Ted patted at Uncle Curt’s face to try and make him feel better. “Don’t cry, Uncle Curt. Mommy took me to the playground an’ left me there an’ then someone tried to say they were Mommy’s friend comin’ to pick me up so I hid in the slide till someone found me.”</p><p>Uncle Curt’s grip on him got tighter, and he buried his face in Ted’s hair. “Oh, my sweet boy. . .”</p><p>Ted wiggled a bit. “We go home now?”</p><p>“Of course, darling,” Uncle Owen said, pressing a kiss to the top of his head.</p><p>Ted rested his head in the crook of Uncle Curt’s neck, and he looked only at Uncle Owen as he was carried out of the station to the car.</p><p>Uncle Curt was rubbing his thumb in small circles on Ted’s shoulder. Uncle Owen had that sort of expression on his face that he got when all he wanted to do was hold Ted and Uncle Curt in his arms and never let them go.</p><p>When they got to the car, Uncle Curt hesitated. “Owen,” He said slowly.</p><p>Uncle Owen looked at Uncle Curt for what felt like forever, before he sighed. “Teddy, would you like to ride up front in Uncle Curt’s lap?”</p><p>“Mhm.” Ted nodded into Uncle Curt’s neck, still gripping the older man tightly.</p><p>Ted closed his eyes, breathing in the comforting scent of his uncle, as he was carried into the car. He could feel Uncle Curt buckling in the seatbelt over the two of them. It fit sort of snugly, but that was fine. Ted cuddled closer to him, sighing contentedly as the car started driving.</p><p>Apparently, they thought he was asleep.</p><p>“Owen, nothing like that can ever happen again.”</p><p>“I know, my love.”</p><p>They spoke in hushed voices- the tones they only took when they didn’t want Ted to overhear them. He strained to listen in anyway.</p><p>“I’ve never been so terrified in my life.”</p><p>“We can keep him safe.”</p><p>“We couldn’t today! If something had happened to him-”</p><p>“Nothing did. He’s fine.”</p><p>“And thank God for that.”</p><p>Uncle Curt pressed a kiss to Ted’s brow, rubbing his back soothingly. He continued, “I think it’s time, Owen.”</p><p>“I thought we agreed we’d wait until he was older.”</p><p>“That was before he almost got kidnapped! Tell me you didn’t think for one second that he was gone.” It was silent for a moment. “This wasn’t even a professional. We got lucky. We probably won’t again.”</p><p>“I just wanted him to stay innocent for a little longer.” Uncle Owen’s fingers ran through Ted’s hair briefly.</p><p>“I did too, Owen. I did too.”</p><p>“Do you really think they’ll come for him?”</p><p>“I don’t know. But I’d rather be safe than sorry.”</p><p>Ted’s head was spinning. What were they talking about?</p><p>Uncle Curt pressed another kiss to his head. “His face is furrowed. Do you think he’s having a bad dream? Should we wake him up?”</p><p>“Let him sleep. He needs all the rest he can get. If he has a bad dream, he’ll wake up on his own and we can help him then.”</p><p>“You’re right. I’m sorry for being so overprotective right now, it’s just-”</p><p>“Don’t apologize, love. I understand.”</p><p>Thoughts swimming through his mind, Ted feigned sleep for the rest of the car ride home. He had never felt so lost before in his life than he had today.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Chats and Treats</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Teddy, darling, what’s wrong? You’re frowning.”</p><p>Ted looked up at his Uncle Curt, who was wearing an apron as he gathered the supplies to bake cookies. “Purple can’t be my favorite color no more.”</p><p>“It can’t? Why not?” Uncle Curt hoisted Ted up so he was sitting on the countertop.</p><p>“Peter said it was a girl color so it can’t be my favorite.” Ted kicked his feet, watching them dangle off the side.</p><p>“That’s silly, Teddy. There isn’t any such thing as a girl color or a boy color.” Uncle Curt handed Ted two eggs and a small bowl, and gently guided Ted’s hand in cracking them.</p><p>Once they were done cracking the eggs, Ted held on to the bowl that contained the yolks while Uncle Curt continued on with the rest of the prep. “There isn’t?”</p><p>“Of course not, button. My favorite color is pink because it reminds me of the sunrise. Pour the eggs in, dear.”</p><p>Ted obeyed, pouring the eggs in carefully, and Uncle Curt began to whisk away with a rubber spatula. “What’s Uncle Owen’s favorite color?”</p><p>A smile creeped on to Uncle Curt’s face. “Oh, your Uncle Owen’s a big sap. He always says his favorite color is the color of my eyes.” He poured in a bunch of chocolate chips to the mix, and added a dash of vanilla extract.</p><p>“So purple can still be my favorite?”</p><p>“If purple’s your favorite color, button,” Uncle Curt booped Ted on the nose, causing him to giggle. “Then that’s perfectly fine, and you shouldn’t let anyone tell you differently. Now do you want to lick the spatula?”</p><p>“Yeah!” Ted accepted the spatula happily, and licked away on it as Uncle Curt scooped the dough onto a baking tray.</p><p>“Now this is the really important part, Teddy. This is when you blow a kiss to the cookies so they cook just right. Can you do that for me? Like this.” Uncle Curt pressed a kiss to his fingers and blew it to the dough.</p><p>Ted mirrored his uncle’s actions, blowing the biggest kiss he could to the cookie dough and giggling the whole time.</p><p>“Perfect.” Uncle Curt, after putting on a pair of oven mitts, put the tray into the oven. After he was done he scooped Ted up into his arms and peppered his face with kisses. “Now how ‘bout you run off and tell Uncle Owen we’ve got a surprise waiting for him in the kitchen while I watch the cookies bake?”</p><p>Still giggling, Ted nodded, and he took off running once his feet hit the ground, worries about colors long forgotten. He had a much more important thing on his mind: cookies!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. The Name’s Bond</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ted was well aware his uncles’ former careers weren’t exactly normal. He was doubly aware that the way he’d been raised wasn’t exactly normal.</p><p>When Ted was very, very young, they started playing the ‘spy game’. It was a fun way of teaching Ted what they considered important tools of survival, in case something ever happened to him and they weren’t there to help him.</p><p>Ted learned how to get out of every type of binding- handcuffs, rope, zip ties, you name it. He could recite the most common deadly poisons by heart- arsenic, atropine, strychnine, cyanide, and thallium- and always carried a vial of an antidote created by Auntie Barb on him. He knew how to pick every type of lock, how to shoot or stab to injure versus to kill, how to identify a spy or assassin based on body language alone.</p><p>That made Ted very interesting to the CIA, and very scary to his peers.</p><p>Ted remembered being in high school and dissecting a frog, using the scalpel with quick precision, belatedly realizing that his lab partner was giving him a horrified look at the easy way he used it.</p><p>There was the time in gym class, in seventh grade, when a bully had tried to sneak up behind him and Ted had instinctively jerked his elbow into the other kid’s stomach, followed by a swift punch below the chin to disorient.</p><p>Of course, the only reason Ted was currently reflecting on this at all was because he was being followed.</p><p>Ted sighed for the fifth time in ten minutes. This was not how he wanted his date with Henry to go. Well, date slash explaining why someone had tried to murder his uncles.</p><p>Henry frowned at him from across the booth. “What’s wrong, Ted?”</p><p>“Things just got. . . Complicated.” Ted waved over a waiter, and said to him quietly, “Could you send a beer to the booth in the corner?”</p><p>The waiter nodded and scurried off.</p><p>Henry gave Ted a look. “Ted?”</p><p>Ted sighed again. “It’s about my uncles. They’re. . . Well, would you rather I ease you into it or just rip the bandaid off?”</p><p>Henry put down his menu. “Rip the bandaid right off, Ted.”</p><p>Ted glanced back over to the corner booth, seeing that the man had gotten his beer. Ted gave him a small nod of acknowledgement, and they nodded back before standing up and beginning to make their way over.</p><p>Ted leaned forwards and whispered quietly, “My uncles were spies during the Cold War and are, to this day, considered to be some of the best to have ever worked. This means that there will be an occasional attempt on their lives and I am frequently contacted by the CIA in an attempt to be recruited.”</p><p>Henry’s eyes widened in surprise, mouth opening and closing like a fish.</p><p>Ted slid closer to the inside of the booth, and the person who’d been following him sat beside him. “Mister Carvour-Mega.”</p><p>Ted looked at his nails, feigning boredom. “That’s not my name. Though for all the times you’ve called me that, I might as well change it. It’s got a nice ring to it.”</p><p>“This isn’t a joke, Mister Carvour-Mega.” </p><p>“No, it’s not. I take you interrupting a date with my boyfriend very seriously.” Ted picked up a fork and twirled it lazily. “Do you want an appetizer, Henry?”</p><p>Henry’s jaw had clicked shut, eyes bouncing between Ted and the agent. “Not particularly, no.”</p><p>“Mister Carvour-Mega-” The agent tried again.</p><p>Ted turned to face the agent now. He was shorter than Uncle Curt, and looked to be fresh out of Camp Peary. “Look, I can tell you’re new. The CIA’s been trying to recruit me for longer than you’ve been able to read. I’ve seen what the business does to people, and I’m gonna have to say no thanks.” Ted stopped twirling the fork, holding it in a way that he could turn it into a weapon.</p><p>The agent gulped nervously. “I understand, sir. I won’t bother you again.”</p><p>“I’m sure you won’t,” Ted said dismissively, knowing that they’d probably send another kid after him in a few months’ time. “Now go.”</p><p>The agent booked it out of there, and Ted put his fork down. “So I was thinking about getting the chicken parm-”</p><p>“<em>Ted,</em>” Henry said, and Ted sighed, knowing the conversation was far from over.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. Late Night Conversations II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I keep forgetting to put this in</p><p>So the reason it’s the CIA and not the ASS in this fic is because the Secret Service almost exclusively works with the president, and I’m pedantic</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ted rested his head on Henry’s chest, arms wrapped around his waist.</p><p>Henry ran a finger up Ted’s spine absentmindedly. “I can hear you thinking, Ted.”</p><p>Ted suppressed a pleased shiver at the contact. “Uncle Curt was having a bad fit today.”</p><p>Henry shifted slightly, his arms circling around Ted. “What happened?”</p><p>Ted closed his eyes and breathed Henry in, latching on to his scent for comfort. He smelled like latex and dirt- a strange combination, but it was his. “He thought I was Uncle Owen.”</p><p>That had been <em>rough.</em> Uncle Owen had been out of the room, on one of his walks, and Uncle Curt had just looked at him and said, <em>”Owen?”</em>. Ted’s heart had broken right then and there.</p><p>“I’m so sorry, Ted.” Henry tugged him closer, draping a leg over Ted’s lower half. “What did you do?”</p><p>“The only thing I could do. I just. . . Stared at him and left.” Ted nuzzled further into Henry’s chest, still feeling awful about what he’d done earlier.</p><p>“Ted. . .” Henry’s fingers started playing with his hair.</p><p>“I’m a terrible nephew, Henry.”</p><p>“No you’re not. Don’t say that about yourself.” Henry’s voice was firm with belief.</p><p>“I just <em>left him,</em> Henry. I’ve never done that before.” Ted was staring off into space, the guilt eating away at his insides like it was acid on metal.</p><p>“Hey,” Henry said softly, fingers going under Ted’s chin and tilting his head up so he was forced to look at Henry. “You did what you thought was best. You said your uncle tends to get really embarrassed after he has a fit, right? Wouldn’t he be even more embarrassed if he found out he mistook his nephew for his partner?”</p><p>Ted groaned at the thought. “Oh god, he’d be absolutely mortified. I can barely get him to stop apologizing for thinking I’m a stranger. I don’t think he’d ever stop if he found out he thought I was Uncle Owen.”</p><p>“Then you did the right thing, Ted.” Before Ted could argue any further, Henry caught his lips in a kiss. “Stop doubting yourself. You’re a great nephew.”</p><p>Ted hummed. “What did I do to deserve you?”</p><p>Henry smirked against his lips. “Well there was that thing you did the other night-”</p><p>“Henry!” Ted pushed Henry’s chest, suddenly embarrassed, and Henry laughed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. A Cold Never Bothered Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Curt bounced Teddy as he paced the nursery back and forth, making shushing sounds. The baby had caught a cold- probably from his mother’s carelessness- and Curt and Owen were doing everything they could to make him feel better.</p><p>Teddy was very cranky when he was sick. It made sense; the poor dear had never been sick before, he didn’t know what was going on.</p><p>The door creaked open, and Owen came in with a baby bottle full of water.</p><p>“Thanks, honey,” Curt said, grabbing a tissue and going to wipe Teddy’s nose. “Come on, Teddy, blow for Uncle Curt.”</p><p>Teddy wailed, clearly having no idea what Curt was saying, and Curt’s heart broke for him. Seeing him suffer was absolutely killing him.</p><p>Curt did manage to clear Teddy’s nose a fair bit, and tossed out the tissue before taking the bottle from Owen. He tried to coax the baby into accepting the drink. “Want some water, baby? It’ll make you feel better.”</p><p>Teddy, who was fussy on a good day, adamantly refused to accept the bottle into his mouth.</p><p>“Let me tag in, Curt,” Owen said gently. “You’ve been at it all day. You need a break.”</p><p>Curt shook his head. “I want to be here for him.”</p><p>“Curt.” Owen’s voice was soft. He was right in front of Curt. “If you run yourself ragged, you might catch his cold. Then you won’t be able to be around him at all.”</p><p>Curt sighed. “Why do you have to make so much sense?” He gently passed Teddy off to Owen, followed by handing over the bottle.</p><p>Owen cradled Teddy gently and made shushing noises, successfully coaxing him into taking the bottle. “Go take a nap, love. I’ve got this from here.”</p><p>Curt leaned forward and pecked his partner’s lips. “You’re too good to me.”</p><p>Owen hummed. “Anything for the love of my life.”</p><p>Curt smiled at him and cooed a bit at Teddy. “Uncle Curt’ll be back in no time, okay, baby?”</p><p>Teddy had calmed down considerably, sucking away at the water, and he just opened and closed his fist. Curt chose to interpret it as a wave.</p><p>Curt pressed a kiss to Teddy’s forehead with an over exaggerated ‘mwah’ sound. “I love you. Be good for Uncle Owen.”</p><p>“Stop stalling and go to sleep, Curt,” Owen said, amused. “Teddy, tell Uncle Curt to go ni-nights.”</p><p>Curt rolled his eyes. “I’m going, I’m going.”</p><p>He didn’t even realize how tired he was until he wasn’t taking care of a fussy baby; he fell asleep as soon as he hit the mattress.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. Storytime</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Come on, Uncle Curt! It’s story time!”</p><p>Ted raced to his bed and jumped on it, wiggling in excitement as he made his way to the middle.</p><p>Uncle Curt chuckled, trailing after him. “I’m coming, I’m coming. Do you know what story you want to hear tonight?”</p><p>Ted just kept wiggling. “Uncle Owen’s picking!”</p><p>“Of course, how silly of me to forget.” Uncle Curt gently grabbed Ted from under the armpits and adjusted him in the bed. “You’ll never get comfy if you keep squirming, button.”</p><p>“Oh, let the boy have his fun, Curt,” Uncle Owen said from the doorway, amused, storybook in hand.</p><p>Ted started wiggling again. “Story time!”</p><p>Uncle Curt rolled his eyes and got into bed next to Ted. “You’re the one staying up with him if he can’t get to sleep, then.”</p><p>“Yes, dear.” Uncle Owen gave Uncle Curt a kiss, then kissed Ted on the forehead before getting onto the other side of him. He handed Ted the book. “You’re in charge of holding the book tonight, Teddy.”</p><p>“An important job for an important boy,” Uncle Curt said, mirroring Uncle Owen and kissing Ted on the forehead.</p><p>“Teddy, can you read what that says?” Uncle Curt asked, finger tracing the title on the cover.</p><p>Ted strained his mind as he looked at the squiggles, trying to remember what they meant. “Um. . .”</p><p>“Can you say ‘Green Eggs and Ham’, darling?” Uncle Owen said gently.</p><p>“Green Eggs and Ham,” Ted parroted, and Uncle Curt’s finger ran under each word as Ted said them.</p><p>“Great job, Teddy!” Uncle Curt praised, and Uncle Owen pressed a kiss to the top of his head, and Ted just beamed happily.</p><p>Ted opened the book and held it up with both his hands, Uncle Owen holding the front cover and Uncle Curt holding the back. They did it subtly, probably so that they could pretend it was only Ted holding the book, but he noticed anyway.</p><p>Uncle Curt put on a funny voice, puffing up his chest and sitting up straighter to match his slightly higher pitch. “I am Sam. Sam I am.”</p><p>Uncle Owen put on an equally funny voice, going lower and hunching slightly. “That Sam-I-am! That Sam-I-am! I do not like that Sam-I-am!”</p><p>“Do you like green eggs and ham?”</p><p>“I do not like them, Sam-I-am. I do not like green eggs and ham.”</p><p>Ted giggled happily, flipping the pages whenever he was nudged, entertained by the bright pictures and the silly voices his uncles were doing. There was a reason he loved story time, and it was because he got to just snuggle up to Uncle Curt and Uncle Owen and listen to them talk.</p><p>Ted yawned. He didn’t notice when the book slipped out of his hands, or when Uncle Curt took over flipping the page. He rested his head on Uncle Owen’s shoulder, closed his eyes, put his thumb in his mouth, and was fast asleep by the end of the book.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. Soon You’ll Get Better I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So... almost 50 chapters.</p><p>What should we do for the 50th</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Something had been off with Uncle Curt for a while now, and Ted didn’t know why until one rainy Saturday morning.</p><p>Uncle Curt had been. . . Well, not his usual self. He was more grouchy and prone to mood swings, he wasn’t eating as much as he normally did, and sometimes he’d just slip off into long silences that worried both Ted and Uncle Owen.</p><p>Uncle Curt was actually in one of those silences, Uncle Owen sitting by his side and holding his hand, when one of the nurses came in with a small plastic cup that had two pills in it.</p><p>The nurse handed the medication to Uncle Curt, who accepted the cup without looking up.</p><p>“Wait.” Ted looked closely at the pills in the cup. They were on the large side for pills, oval shaped, and yellow. . . And this was not Uncle Curt’s medication. “What is that?”</p><p>The nurse gave Ted an odd look. “It’s his medication.”</p><p>Ted shook his head. “No, I know what his medication looks like, and that’s not it. What is that?”</p><p>“It’s stepienol,” The nurse said, clearly growing frustrated with Ted.</p><p>Alarm bells started going off in Ted’s head. Uncle Owen’s head snapped in her direction. Even Uncle Curt looked up at her with a furrowed expression on his face.</p><p>“Uncle Curt doesn’t take stepienol,” Ted said slowly, trying to quash his panic. “He takes richterine. How long have you been giving him stepienol?”</p><p>The nurse went pale as the realization of what she’d done began to sink in. “I’ll- I’ll be right back.” She bolted out of the room, not even taking the time to close the door behind her.</p><p>Ted took Uncle Curt’s hand in his and gripped it tightly. “Uncle Curt?”</p><p>Uncle Curt was just staring off into space, as if he’d realized that he was in uncharted waters with no idea if a rescue team was coming.</p><p>Ted squeezed his uncle’s hand. “Uncle Curt? Are you okay?”</p><p>Uncle Owen was hunched over Uncle Curt’s hand, whispering what Ted could only assume was a prayer in Welsh- something he only did when he was very, very worried.</p><p>Uncle Curt looked at Ted, tears pricking at his eyes. “Teddy?”</p><p>Ted brought his free hand up and brushed his uncle’s hair back, still holding on tight with his other one. “You’re going to be okay, Uncle Curt.” His voice wavered slightly.</p><p>“I love you, Teddy.” Uncle Curt spoke with a finality Ted hadn’t heard since he’d fallen down the stairs. Uncle Curt had thought he was going to die that day- hearing him speak like that again was terrifying for Ted. “I love you more than you could ever know.”</p><p>Ted’s grip got impossibly tighter. “Don’t talk like that.”</p><p>“Teddy, <em>please.</em>” Uncle Curt’s voice broke. “I need you to know that in case. . .” He took a shuddering breath.</p><p>Ted rested his forehead against his Uncle Curt’s shoulder. “I know, Uncle Curt,” He whispered. “I know.”</p><p>Ted could hear Uncle Owen, still whispering in Welsh, beginning to be drowned out by the unmistakable sound of a gurney being rushed down the hall. He took a shaky breath and prepared himself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. Soon You’ll Get Better II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’ve figured out what I’m doing for Chapter 50... be afraid. Or excited. Your pick ;)</p>
<p>Also the drugs from last chapter are named after Meredith Stepien and Joey Richter</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ted hated hospitals.</p>
<p>The smell of antiseptic in the air, the stark white walls and bright lights, it was all too much for him. He only went if he absolutely had to.</p>
<p>This was one of those times.</p>
<p>The EMTs had loaded Uncle Curt onto the gurney, forcibly prying his hands away from Ted and Uncle Owen. Ted had leapt to his feet and, after receiving a nod and a silent <em>go</em> from Uncle Owen, he went in the ambulance with the older man.</p>
<p>Of course Ted didn’t leave Uncle Owen alone- he texted Henry and asked him to please spend time with him, please, it’s an emergency, and Henry agreed before Ted could send the text explaining exactly what had happened.</p>
<p>So now Ted was pacing in the waiting room, praying to every god he knew that Uncle Curt would be okay. He was fragile on a good day, lord knew what taking the wrong medication would do to him.</p>
<p>“The family of Curtis Mega?” A nurse said, coming out from the back.</p>
<p>Ted stopped his pacing, freezing for a moment before he rushed over. The nurse, seeing how eager he was to see his uncle, started leading him back.</p>
<p>“Is he okay?” The question spilled out before he could help it, worry flowing through every inch of his body.</p>
<p>“The doctors have flushed as much of the medication out of his system as they could. Just keep him hydrated, have him eat a few small meals a day, and he should be fine within a week. The doctor will give you a packet of instructions when he’s released.”</p>
<p>They paused outside of the room that Ted could only assume contained his uncle. “Can he come home? He lives in a nursing home if he needs further monitoring.”</p>
<p>The nurse nodded. “You just need to fill out his release paperwork.”</p>
<p>Ted sagged with relief. Thank God for small miracles.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>aspyisaspyisaspy</p>
</div>Ted tucked his uncle into bed gently, trying to make him as comfortable as possible.<p>“Teddy, darling,” Uncle Curt said gently, only half awake, “how are you doing?”</p>
<p>Ted frowned. “Why are you asking me that? You’re the one who’s sick.”</p>
<p>The doctors had warned him that Uncle Curt might be a bit out of it or even loopy for a while as the rest of the medication flushed out of his system. </p>
<p>“I am?” Uncle Curt’s expression furrowed. “What happened?”</p>
<p>Ted leaned in and kissed his forehead. “I can’t really explain it. But you’ll be okay. Uncle Owen’s out getting you a present to help you feel better.”</p>
<p>Uncle Curt perked up a bit at that. “Oh, a present? How lovely.” He made a pained expression, hunching forwards slightly.</p>
<p>“Uncle Curt?” Ted asked in alarm, suddenly concerned.</p>
<p>“Oh, my tummy just hurts, is all,” Uncle Curt said, trying to get back into the position he’d been in before.</p>
<p>Ted raised his eyebrows slightly. Uncle Curt hadn’t used what he deemed ‘childish words’ in years; he didn’t give a reason for it, but Ted thought it was either simple disdain for the words or insecurity in being an adult man using them. Uncle Owen didn’t have the same reservations, though that was likely more out of habit than anything else. He must be really out of it, Ted thought, for him to willingly be speaking like that.</p>
<p>Ted reached his arm over and started rubbing his uncle’s stomach in soothing motions. “Do you want anything?”</p>
<p>“No thank you, button.” Uncle Curt closed his eyes, relaxing. “Did I frighten you, earlier? When I got sick?”</p>
<p>“Uncle Curt. . .” Ted sighed, really not wanting to answer the question. He’d been absolutely terrified.</p>
<p>“I’m so sorry, darling.” Uncle Curt had that apologetic look in his face that Ted hated. He only got it when he didn’t do anything wrong- at least in Ted’s opinion-, but felt bad anyway.</p>
<p>“You have nothing to be sorry for, Uncle Curt,” Ted said quietly, still rubbing his stomach. “Go to sleep. I’ll wake you up when Uncle Owen gets home, okay?”</p>
<p>Uncle Curt nodded, already most of the way asleep, and Ted watched over him protectively. He hated it when his uncles got sick- it made him feel helpless, like no matter how hard he tried he could never really take care of them. Not like they did for him when he was little.</p>
<p>He’d take care of them until the end of time. He swore it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. An Innocent Question</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Un’le Curt?”</p><p>Curt looked up from where he was cutting up apple slices for Teddy’s lunch. He was big enough to go to pre-school now, and went every other day for a few hours. “Yes, button?”</p><p>“What’s a Daddy?”</p><p>Curt’s hand stilled. He and Owen had known that eventually, Teddy would discover that other people had different types of families, but he was still unprepared for the question.</p><p>Curt started delicately. “Well, you know how you have your Mommy?” At Teddy’s nod, he continued. “A Daddy is sort of like a Mommy, except he’s a boy and not a girl like Mommy is.”</p><p>“What do Daddies do?”</p><p>“Well, they take care of you, they play with you, they put you to bed at night and kiss your boo-boos better,” Curt said absentmindedly, continuing to pack Teddy’s lunch.</p><p>“You and Un’le Owen do that for me. Are you my Daddies?” Teddy was so innocent, so curious, looking up at Curt with wide brown eyes.</p><p>Curt felt his heart break. He honestly felt like he might cry. “Oh, button. . .” He put down what was in his hands and crouched down so he was eye level with his nephew. “Your Uncle Owen and I want nothing more than to be your Daddies, Teddy, but we can’t.”</p><p>“Why not?”</p><p>Curt shook his head. “I don’t know, honey, it’s just one of those things that’s out of our hands.”</p><p>Teddy nodded in semi-understanding. “Like how I can’t pick when it’s snack time at pre-school?”</p><p>“Exactly like that,” Curt said softly, knowing it was infinitely more complicated. “We’re just happy we get to have you as our little nephew.” He reached out and tickled Teddy’s tummy, causing the boy to giggle.</p><p>“Hugs now, Un’le Curt?” Teddy held out his arms, opening and closing his hands.</p><p>Curt wrapped Teddy into his arms. “Oh, I’m always happy to have a hug from my favorite boy.” He rubbed Teddy’s side gently and pressed a kiss to his cheek, his nephew’s question still lingering on his mind.</p><p>Maybe in another time, Teddy could truly be his and Owen’s son. The likelihood of him ever seeing them in any light outside of ‘uncle’ was slim, but it was nice to dream.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0050"><h2>50. Double Trouble</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Fifty chapters, 120 kudos, 7 bookmarks, and 1800+ hits!!! Wow!!! I can tell you that this chapter is really gonna shake things up ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ted was not very easily surprised- he’d been trained by two of the world’s greatest spies, after all, and they drilled into his head the importance of being on guard so that no one can get the better of you.</p>
<p>Which is why, when there was a stranger on his doorstep looking like they’d stepped right out of Ted’s mirror, he was absolutely shaken to the core.</p>
<p>Okay, saying they looked like they’d stepped out of Ted’s mirror might be stretching it a bit. He was wearing all denim with a pair of dog tags around his neck, his hair was slicked back the same way Uncle Owen’s was in old pictures, and he was clean shaven to Ted’s mustache.</p>
<p>Ted stared at the stranger, open mouthed, for what felt like ages before either of them spoke.</p>
<p>“Hi,” The stranger said slowly, almost hesitantly. Ted noticed he had a Southern accent. “Can I come in?”</p>
<p>He didn’t seem dangerous, but looks could be deceiving. Still, Ted was officially interested, so he let the man in silently with a nod.</p>
<p>The stranger entered and wiped his feet on the mat. “Should l take my shoes off?” At Ted’s nod, he did so. “My name’s Wilbur Cross. I. . . I’m your brother.”</p>
<p>“<em>What?</em>” Ted exclaimed before he could help himself, mind racing. It made some sort of sense- his mother wasn’t very responsible, essentially causing him to be raised by his uncles instead of her, their physical similarities were uncanny. . . But it was still a shock.</p>
<p>“Can we sit down?” The man- Wilbur- looked almost uncomfortable. </p>
<p>Ted just nodded again, heading over to his kitchen table in a daze. “I didn’t know I had a brother,” He said slowly.</p>
<p>Wilbur shook his head. “Neither did I until recently. My dad- <em>our</em> dad,” He corrected himself quickly, “He passed away recently. On his death bed he told me I had a twin brother in Michigan and I just. . . Came as soon as I could.”</p>
<p>Something in Ted clenched at the discovery that his father was dead. He’d never really cared for the man, not knowing anything about him, but he hadn’t wished ill on him either. Still, the only thing he could respond with was, “That’s some Parent Trap bullshit.”</p>
<p>Wilbur let out a laugh. “It really is.” </p>
<p>The two of them shared in the silence briefly.</p>
<p>“I have to take you to see Uncle Curt and Uncle Owen. They’re gonna <em>flip.</em>” Before Wilbur could question why Ted would take him to a set of uncles and not their mother, he clarified, “Uncle Curt and Uncle Owen raised me. Uncle Owen is my- our mother’s uncle and Uncle Curt is his partner.”</p>
<p>Wilbur nodded. “I’d love to meet them someday.”</p>
<p>Ted gave him a reassuring smile. “Trust me, they’re gonna love you.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0051"><h2>51. Meet The Family II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Who doesn’t love a plot twist fifty chapters in?!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ted decided to ease his uncles into telling them about Wilbur.</p><p>He asked Wilbur to wait outside the room and bring him in after he told them, so that Uncle Curt didn’t suddenly start freaking out if Ted came in with a stranger who looked just like him.</p><p>Ted sat by his uncle’s bedside, holding Uncle Owen’s hand and rubbing Uncle Curt’s stomach. He’d started doing that a lot recently- Ted found that it kept the older man surprisingly relaxed, even if Uncle Curt was too embarrassed to admit he enjoyed it.</p><p>“What’s going on in that head of yours, Teddy?” Uncle Curt asked, patting Ted’s hand gently. “You look like you’re thinkin’ hard.”</p><p>Ted sighed. “Do you guys know anything about my father?”</p><p>Uncle Curt shook his head. “No, darling. We didn’t want to pry, and Evelyn never offered any information.”</p><p>“Did you find something out about your father, honey?” Uncle Owen asked delicately, face furrowed with worry.</p><p>Ted presses his lips together. “It’s. . . It’s hard to explain.”</p><p>Uncle Owen squeezed his hand supportively, and Uncle Curt said, “Take your time, button. We’re in no rush.”</p><p>Ted closed his eyes, took a steadying breath, and freed his hands from his uncles. “You have to promise not to freak out, but. . . It’s easier if I just show you.”</p><p>Ted could practically feel the worried glance his uncles shared, before Uncle Owen replied, “We promise.”</p><p>Ted opened his eyes and made his way over to the door, hand shaking slightly. The door creaked open, and Ted found Wilbur standing just in the doorway. He waved the other man in quickly.</p><p>Ted turned around to catch his uncles’ expressions. Uncle Curt was wide-eyed, looking between Ted and Wilbur quickly with the occasional glance to Uncle Owen, hand covering his mouth in shock. Uncle Owen was halfway out of his seat, gripping Uncle Curt’s hand so tight his knuckles had gone white.</p><p>“Uncle Owen, Uncle Curt. . . This is my brother, Wilbur.” It felt like more than just a relief to say it; it felt sort of nice. When he was little Ted had always wanted a brother or sister, and now he had one. They had sort of an awkward relationship so far, but they were working on it.</p><p>Uncle Curt removed his hand from his mouth. “Oh my god. . .” Tears were glistening in his eyes.</p><p>Ted rushed over to his uncle’s side. “Hey, it’s okay, Uncle Curt. Don’t cry.”</p><p>Uncle Curt shook his head, his whole body now beginning to shake with the force of his tears. “Oh god, I’m so sorry. We didn’t know. We didn’t know.”</p><p>“I know you didn’t, Uncle Curt,” Ted said soothingly, rubbing his side gently. “You don’t have anything to be sorry for.”</p><p>“No, no,” Uncle Curt just keep shaking his head. “We should’ve taken care of both of you- We should’ve- should’ve-” He was close to hyperventilating now.</p><p>Ted stroked his hair gently. “It’s okay, Uncle Curt. We’re both here now.” Ted subtly gestured for Wilbur to come over.</p><p>Wilbur joined Ted’s side, looking like he felt very out of place, and at Ted’s look he took Uncle Curt’s hand. “You really don’t have to be sorry, sir,” He said quietly.</p><p>Uncle Curt looked up at Wilbur, in tears, and he gripped his hand tightly. “I’m so sorry, my boy. I’m so sorry.”</p><p>Uncle Owen stood up abruptly. “I’m going to kill your mother.”</p><p>“Uncle Owen, no!” Ted looked up, startled. He hadn’t heard Uncle Owen that angry in years.</p><p>And oh, Uncle Owen looked <em>pissed.</em> He was gripping his cane tightly in his fist, and he seemed to be shaking with rage- though it could also be just the force of standing that was causing him to shake.</p><p>Uncle Owen shook his head. “No, Teddy, this is the last time I let your mother do this to us. She separated you from your own brother and didn’t even tell you about him- it’s despicable!”</p><p>Ted didn’t mention that his father had done the same to Wilbur. “Uncle Owen, please sit back down,” He begged. “It’s okay now. We’re okay now. Please, it’s not worth it.”</p><p>Maybe it was the way his voice broke, or maybe it was the way Uncle Curt was still crying and apologizing to Wilbur, but Uncle Owen conceded, sitting back down in his chair.</p><p>Ted sighed internally. This could have gone better.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0052"><h2>52. Family Bonding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When his father died, Wilbur hadn’t expected to find out that he had a brother, but he shouldn’t have been as surprised as he was. His father was quite secretive, after all, so it made sense that there were a few skeletons in his closet.</p><p>Ted was nice enough. He seemed to be a bit stressed out, though now that Wilbur had met their uncles he could understand why. The two men were old and frail, and the breakdown that Curt had was rather frightening, to say the least.</p><p>Ted had managed to soothe Curt enough that he stopped crying and apologizing, though the man had essentially passed out after that and Ted had just tucked him into bed as if it were a regular occurrence. Perhaps it was.</p><p>Wilbur, after managing to pry his hand free from the clutches of Curt’s unconscious grip, shuffled awkwardly. “Um. . . I’m sorry,” He said lamely.</p><p>Owen fixed him with a look. “What do you have to be sorry for?”</p><p>A lot of things, Wilbur figured, but the look the British man was giving him made him swallow his tongue, so he just shrugged helplessly.</p><p>“If this is about Curt, don’t be,” Owen said with a wave. “He’s withdrawing from some medication he wasn’t supposed to be on and his mind isn’t the best on a good day. Yesterday he started crying because he’d finished his chocolate pudding and he wanted more.”</p><p>Ted had climbed into bed next to their sleeping uncle, wrapping his arms around the older man. “You know how seriously Uncle Curt takes his pudding.”</p><p>Owen seemed to sense how out of place Wilbur felt, because he gestured for him to take a seat. “Wilbur, why don’t you tell us about yourself?”</p><p>Wilbur sat down, absentmindedly fiddling with his dog tags. “I was a Major in the army before I was medically discharged a year ago- busted my knee real good. Uh, grew up in Dallas with my Pops, got a bachelor’s in English literature. . .”</p><p>Owen nodded along the whole time, before leaning forwards and putting his hand on Wilbur’s knee. “Wilbur,” He said gently. “You’re not an outsider here. You’re family now. You can relax.” Apparently he could sense Wilbur’s discomfort.</p><p>“Sorry,” Wilbur apologized, because he felt like that was all he could do. </p><p>Owen squeezed his knee. “If sorry’s were dollars I could buy a mansion,” He mused. “I’ve already told you not to be sorry. Once your Uncle Curt is awake again he’ll practically be falling all over himself trying to make you feel welcome.”</p><p>Before Wilbur could protest, Owen held up a hand. “That’s just how he is, my boy. I’m sure if he were able, he’d be baking you cookies and serving you a cup of cocoa. He loves to dote on people.”</p><p>“You really don’t have to do anything for me-” Wilbur tried again.</p><p>Owen quirked an eyebrow at Wilbur. “You’re quite eager to get us to leave you alone. If I didn’t know better, I’d say you didn’t like us.”</p><p>“No!” Wilbur leaned forward, trying to reassure the man. “No, you’re perfectly lovely people, I’m just not used to this sort of thing, is all.”</p><p>Owen patted his knee. “You’ll get used to it, dear.” He stood up, stretching. “I’ll be back soon, Teddy, Wilbur. I’m going on a walk.” He made his way out of the room confidently, cane clacking against the floor with each step.</p><p>Wilbur looked over at Ted, head swimming. He had the strangest feeling he’d just been played. “What just happened?”</p><p>Ted just burst out laughing, leaving Wilbur even more confused.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wilbur is a Major and not a Colonel on purpose. This verse takes place in 2018, and they were born in 1985- making them 33- and that makes him too young to be a Colonel.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0053"><h2>53. Someone Rescues Him From the Storm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Apparently, Wilbur’s brother worried about their uncles a lot.</p><p>Which is why Wilbur was now, for lack of a better word, essentially babysitting the men.</p><p>Apparently there was a man coming to interview them about some jobs they’d done back in the ‘50s and ‘60s, and Ted didn’t trust him as far as he could throw him. Since Ted had a job and Wilbur. . . Well, didn’t, at least for the time being, it was up to him to ‘protect’ their uncles.</p><p>Wilbur was sitting in a chair, awkwardly waiting for the interviewer to arrive. Apparently Curt and Owen were happy to sit in silence, and Wilbur had no clue what to say to them, so they simply waited.</p><p>A nurse opened the door to let someone in, and Wilbur stood up, an introduction on the tip of his tongue-</p><p>“<em>John?</em>”</p><p>John McNamara- his former protege, now successor at PEIP- was in his uncles’ room. This was. . . This was interesting. And in the back of his mind, Wilbur asked himself what the hell his uncles had done for a living for PEIP to be interested in them.</p><p>Confusion passed over John’s face for a brief moment before he shut it down. “Wilbur. I thought that we had made it very clear that since you were discharged, you are no longer to have anything to do with the organization.”</p><p>Wilbur couldn’t hide a wince. He’d been with PEIP since he was fresh out of college, and had stuck with them for over a decade- right up until he’d completely shattered his knee. It made him unfit for fieldwork, and he’d always been subpar at the other aspects of the job, so he’d been let go. It still stung.</p><p>Before Wilbur could proclaim his innocence, he sensed a presence behind him, and felt Owen’s hand come firmly down on his shoulder in a gesture that was somehow both comforting to him, and indicated the fact that Owen was on his side to John. </p><p>“Mister McNamara,” Owen said sternly, “Curt and I will not tolerate you treating our nephew poorly. We’re doing this as a favor to your agency, but should you show us that your manners haven’t improved since your last visit, I’m afraid we’ll have to ask you to leave.”</p><p>John’s eyes scanned over Wilbur suspiciously, before nodding. “Yes, sir. I apologize. I was. . . Unaware of the situation.”</p><p>Owen just patted Wilbur’s shoulder. “Wilbur, dear, why don’t you go sit with your Uncle Curt while I take our guest for a stroll around the building?”</p><p>It was worded like a question, but Wilbur knew a command when he heard one, so he just nodded lamely and stumbled his way over to Curt’s bedside.</p><p>Once he was sitting in a chair, Curt took Wilbur’s hand in his. “Are you all right, darling?”</p><p>Wilbur let Curt hold his hand. It sort of felt nice. “I have no idea what just happened.”</p><p>Curt patted Wilbur’s hand reassuringly. “Oh, your Uncle Owen’s just being his usual protective self, is all. Last time that man came ‘round here Teddy hadn’t been informed beforehand that we were to have a visitor and he rushed over in tears worried that something had happened to us. I’m afraid we don’t have the best opinion of Mister McNamara after that- we tend to not be very fond of people who make our boys upset.” The way he said it implied that Wilbur was one of ‘their boys’- and that he believed that John had made Wilbur upset. Which wasn’t too far off the mark.</p><p>Wilbur didn’t correct Curt and tell him that John was actually a General. “But why would you care about me? I only just met you.”</p><p>“Oh, Wilbur dear,” Curt said kindly, reaching over and stroking his cheek gently. “You’re our nephew. We love you already.”</p><p>Wilbur didn’t realize he was crying until his tears were being wiped away. “Don’t cry, darling boy,” Curt said in a soft tone. “It’s okay. Come here.”</p><p>Wilbur let himself be wrapped up in Curt’s- <em>Uncle Curt’s</em> arms, and he closed his eyes, relishing the warmth and affection pouring out of the hug. He hadn’t let himself be comforted- be loved- by anyone in years. It was nice. It was really, really nice.</p><p>A kiss was pressed to his head, and Wilbur breathed in shakily, nuzzling into the older man’s shoulder. This was wonderful.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I love John, but it’s just so FUN to have him be mean to Wilbur!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0054"><h2>54. Crazy Little Thing Called Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wilbur’s uncles and brother, he discovered, were incredibly affectionate.</p><p>They tended to give each other- and Wilbur, now- small, comforting touches. Holding each others’ hands, frequent kisses, even cuddling- it was all so much more than Wilbur was accustomed to.</p><p>Right now Ted and Uncle Curt were asleep on the bed, Ted holding their uncle in his arms, Uncle Curt’s head resting against Ted’s chest. They looked peaceful. Happy.</p><p>It was something Wilbur had never experienced. His father had been kind but distant, and after he joined the military it was considered taboo to be casually intimate with other men- even after Don’t Ask, Don’t Tell was repealed.</p><p>A hand stroked his hair back gently. “Something on your mind, Bambi?” Uncle Owen asked softly.</p><p>They’d started calling him that recently. Uncle Curt had teased him about how wide-eyed he would get sometimes, saying he looked like a confused baby deer.</p><p>Wilbur just shook his head. “Nothing, Uncle Owen.”</p><p>“Honey,” Uncle Owen chided, “I can tell you’re lying.”</p><p>Wilbur honestly didn’t question it. “I’ve just never been around people who are so. . .” Kind, loving, wonderful. Those were the adjectives that flooded through his brain, but he settled on, “Affectionate. It’s not bad, just. . . Different.”</p><p>“Come here.” Uncle Owen gently pulled Wilbur into his arms, and Wilbur somehow ended up in his lap.</p><p>Wilbur honestly just rolled with it. He rested his head on Uncle Owen. Secretly, he relished the touch.</p><p>Uncle Curt and Uncle Owen probably showed him more affection in a day than his father did his whole life, and that thought made him dizzy.</p><p>Uncle Owen pressed a kiss to his temple and rubbed his side. “We know what it’s like to feel like you’re not loved.” He spoke quietly, almost as if he could read Wilbur’s thoughts. “Curt and I never wanted Teddy to feel that way, so we went to great lengths to make sure he knew we love him. And you. . .”</p><p>Wilbur closed his eyes, bracing for impact. You’re not one of us, Wilbur. It was nice to meet you, but you need to leave and never come back.</p><p>Uncle Owen brushed his hair back. “You’ve been away from us for so long. We have to make up for years and years of not being able to tell you we love you.”</p><p>Wilbur didn’t say anything, too startled by the fact that he was once again being told he was loved. He just sat in his uncle’s lap, quiet.</p><p>Uncle Owen continued as if he wasn’t bothered by Wilbur’s silence. “You don’t have to say it back, darling. You don’t even have to feel it. Emotions are a complicated thing. Just take your time.”</p><p>He pressed another kiss to Wilbur’s head, and Wilbur relaxed. Spending time with his family was nice. Soothing. He never thought he could have anything like this.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0055"><h2>55. Sick Daze</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Uncle Owen?” Ted asked, looking up at the bigger man with wide eyes. “When can I see Uncle Curt again?”</p><p>Owen sighed quietly to himself, crouching down to he was eye level with the lad. “I don’t know, button. Uncle Curt’s sick, remember?”</p><p>Curt had been struck down with a bad case of pneumonia, causing him to be bedridden. The doctor had wanted to hospitalize him, but Owen had shelled out enough money to get the doctor to treat him in their home instead, believing that it would be better for his healing. Hospitals stressed Curt out.</p><p>“Oh. When will he be better? Does he need cuddles? Uncle Curt said cuddles makes everything better.”</p><p>Owen’s heart broke a little bit, and he gathered Teddy into his arms. “My sweet boy. . .” He pressed a kiss to his head. “This is something cuddles just can’t fix. He needs to get better with lots of rest and lots of medicine.”</p><p>Teddy scrunched up his nose. “Medicine’s yucky.”</p><p>“I know it is, button, but Uncle Curt needs it so he can get back to chasing you and Mittens around the backyard.”</p><p>Teddy wiggled in Owen’s arms. It wasn’t one of the wiggles he did when he wanted to be put down- it was a nervous wiggle. “What if Uncle Curt f’gets about me while he’s sick?”</p><p>“Oh, Teddy. . .” Owen stroked his hair back gently and pressed a kiss to his forehead again. “Uncle Curt could never forget about you. You’re all he asks about when he’s awake.”</p><p>“I am?” Teddy looked up at Owen with wide eyes that looked like they needed to believe it.</p><p>“Of course, darling. We love you so much.”</p><p>“I love you too!” Teddy wrapped his arms around Owen, and Owen held him close.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>:)</p><p>Sorry it’s short, I’m just focusing on other chapters</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0056"><h2>56. Screaming, Crying, (Im)Perfect Storms</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’ve been too nice to y’all lately. Time for some Angst.</p><p>Warning: graphic description of bodily fluids.</p><p>Remember to comment it feeds my soul :)))</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wilbur had been warned that Uncle Curt would occasionally have what they referred to as ‘fits’, but he didn’t realize how bad they could get.</p><p>Wilbur was paralyzed with a combination of shock and fear as he watched Ted try to calm their uncle down.</p><p>Uncle Curt was thrashing wildly in bed, screaming in distress and intermittently crying. He was trying to attack Ted, attempting to hit and bite him, convinced that Ted was trying to hurt him and not help. He didn’t even recognize him.</p><p>A nurse ended up rushing into the room and sedating Uncle Curt, Ted practically cradling him in his arms. Uncle Curt calmed down considerably, going limp.</p><p>Ted didn’t even look up as he addressed Wilbur. “Wilbur, grab me a trash can.”</p><p>“Why-” Wilbur couldn’t even finish the question as he was interrupted by Uncle Curt beginning to heave and vomit all over himself and Ted.</p><p>Wilbur grabbed a trash can and rushed over as quickly as he could, horrified at the sight. He held it under his uncle’s mouth at Ted’s direction.</p><p>Ted didn’t seem to care that there was vomit on his shirt and up his arms, he just rubbed Uncle Curt’s back and made soft shushing sounds in an attempt to soothe the man.</p><p>Eventually, Uncle Curt just slumped forwards against the trash can, apparently having emptied his stomach.</p><p>Ted stroked his hair back gently. “Wilbur, can you hold him for a moment?”</p><p>Wilbur nodded, putting down the trash can and being passed Uncle Curt before Ted disappeared into the bathroom. The man felt frail in Wilbur’s arms; he was afraid of breaking him like a Christmas ornament knocked over by a child.</p><p>Ted came back with a wet wash cloth and clean arms. His shirt was damp from where he’d wiped the vomit off. “Help me undress him.”</p><p>Wilbur did as he was told, carefully unbuttoning his uncle’s shirt while Ted removed his pants. The unmistakable stench of urine hit Wilbur, and he glanced at Ted, who was wadding something up and throwing it in the garbage as if it were perfectly normal. It probably was; Uncle Curt was old and sickly, so Wilbur shouldn’t have been surprised he needed incontinence briefs.</p><p>Ted cleaned him up expertly, with precision and gentleness. He’d probably done this a thousand times, and that broke Wilbur’s heart a bit.</p><p>Ted quickly passed the washcloth off to Wilbur, going to grab new clothes to dress Uncle Curt in. He did that with great care as well, probably feeling the same way Wilbur did; Uncle Curt was precious, delicate, and they had to do what they could to keep him from breaking.</p><p>“Could you put the clothes in the laundry basket?” Ted asked, not looking at Wilbur as he finished redressing Uncle Curt.</p><p>Wilbur nodded, gathering up the vomit stained pajamas as Ted wrapped their Uncle Curt into a blanket and pulled him into his arms.</p><p>Ted held Uncle Curt as if he were a baby, laying down on the bed and cradling him in his lap. Uncle Curt looked so peaceful like that, and Wilbur stuffed the pajamas and the washcloth into the basket quickly so he could shuffle over and press a kiss to his uncle’s head.</p><p>Wilbur had no idea how Ted could handle doing all of this. It was so emotionally exhausting, and he was well aware of the fact that Ted was infinitely closer to their uncles than Wilbur would ever be.</p><p>Wilbur almost didn’t notice Ted was crying.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Curt: I hate being seen as a baby I am an ADULT MAN<br/>Ted: you aren’t a baby you are my uncle and I love you<br/>Wilbur, after seeing him for five seconds: he’s babie</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0057"><h2>57. Green Eyed Monster</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Pleas comment I’m dyingk squirtle</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ted, in his own biased opinion, was relatively well adjusted- his uncles had made sure of that. One of his flaws, however, was that he was not very good at sharing and got jealous easily.</p><p>It was a side effect of growing up an only child- despite not actually being an only child- with two uncles willing to dote on him at any given opportunity. Uncle Curt and Uncle Owen did their best to make sure he didn’t turn out spoiled, but he never really outgrew his dislike for sharing.</p><p>Which is why he was struggling so much with the fact that he no longer had his uncles’ undivided attention.</p><p>Logically speaking, Ted understood that his uncles didn’t love him any less just because Wilbur was around now, and they were trying to make sure Wilbur knew they loved him and accepted him as part of the family.</p><p>Emotionally, however, something in Ted roared in a strange combination of anger and sadness every time he saw them shower Wilbur in affection.</p><p>Ted did his best to crush those feelings, to not mope so that they didn’t realize he was upset, but his uncles could always read him like a book.</p><p>“Teddy, darling, can you come here for a moment?”</p><p>Ted paused from where he was folding some laundry, but shuffled over. “Is something the matter, Uncle Curt? Are you not feeling well?”</p><p>Uncle Curt just patted the spot next to him on the bed, indicating he wanted Ted to sit there.</p><p>Ted crawled onto the spot, and Uncle Curt tugged Ted into his arms. Ted felt like he was a little boy again, snuggled up to his uncle on a rainy day.</p><p>Uncle Curt rubbed his hand up and down Ted’s back. “Button,” He said gently, “you know your Uncle Owen and I love you more than the world, right?”</p><p>“Mhm,” Ted mumbled, burying his face into Uncle Curt’s chest, seeking his warmth and comfort.</p><p>“You don’t have to be jealous of Wilbur. You’ll always be our Teddy.” Uncle Curt reached down and tapped him on the nose. “Our little button.”</p><p>“‘M not jealous,” Ted said, denying the accusation despite knowing it to be true.</p><p>Uncle Curt carried on speaking as if he didn’t hear Ted. “You love Uncle Owen and I equally, don’t you?” At Ted’s nod, he continued, “It’s the same thing. We could never love one of you more than the other.”</p><p>“I know.” Ted sighed, nuzzling into him. “I just. . .”</p><p>“I understand, darling boy,” Uncle Curt said soothingly. “Don’t be afraid to ask for more attention if you want it. We’re more than happy to give you all the love in the world.”</p><p>Ted breathed his uncle in, pretending for just a moment he was a five year old being held after a nightmare. “Uncle Curt?”</p><p>“Yes, Teddy?”</p><p>“Can you sing to me?”</p><p>“Of course, button.”</p><p>Ted drank in the sound of his uncle’s voice, feeling the vibrations of his chest against his cheek.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0058"><h2>58. Heaven’s Light</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was going to have this be two separate chapters... but I didn’t want to be TOO evil</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everyone around him was acting odd, and Curt didn’t know why.</p><p>Owen was giving him long, sad glances before kissing his hand, his cheek, his lips, and Teddy couldn’t look at him without crying. Wilbur wasn’t even looking at him at all.</p><p>It didn’t make any sense. He felt fine. Actually, he felt great. Better than he had in years.</p><p>“Curt?”</p><p>Curt sat up, pushing himself up and out of the bed, blinking at the voice. “Barb?”</p><p>Barb was standing at the foot of the bed, looking like she’d stepped out of an old photograph from 1958. She smiled at him. “It’s good to see you again.”</p><p>“It’s good to see you too!” Curt hurried over and pulled her into a hug. “Come on, sit down, we can catch up. I feel like I haven’t seen you in forever.”</p><p>Barb hugged him back, but pulled away with a shake of her head. “I’m not here to visit, Curt.”</p><p>Curt’s expression furrowed. “What are you here for, then?”</p><p>“Your heart gave out, Curt.” A light started shining behind her. “You have a choice to make.”</p><p>Understanding dawned on him. “Barb, <em>no.</em> I. . . I can’t.”</p><p>“Curt,” Barb said gently, “aren’t you tired of suffering?”</p><p>“Of course I’m tired of suffering!” Curt snapped, suddenly filled to the brim with rage. “That doesn’t mean I want to die!”</p><p>“Curt-”</p><p>“No!” Angry tears came to his eyes. “I’m not going to leave my family behind! I won’t do it! I won’t! I <em>can’t!</em>”</p><p>Barb just smiled benignly at him. “Curt. It’s time to wake up.”</p><p>Curt let out a shaky breath, struggling for air, and he felt his hand being squeezed tightly as Owen peppered his face in kisses. Teddy babbled about how worried they’d been as he rubbed Curt’s side, and he didn’t even need to look to know it was Wilbur who was running his fingers through his hair.</p><p>Curt opened his eyes. The ghost of Barb was gone, but he could still see just a little bit of light shining on the wall that hadn’t been there before.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>aspyisaspyisaspy</p>
</div>Ever since his close call, Curt’s family had been doting on him more than usual, and it was starting to drive him batty.<p>Normally, Curt didn’t mind being showered with attention, especially if it was from his partner. He wasn’t ashamed to admit that he liked to be spoiled; there were times when they were younger that they would climb into a hot tub with a glass of champagne each, and Owen would kiss his neck and behind his ear. . . Thinking about it still gave Curt chills.</p><p>That was not the kind of attention Curt was getting right now.</p><p>It started out with new socks. Frankly, Curt didn’t see the point in Teddy putting fuzzy socks on him, since he couldn’t feel them, but it made Teddy feel better.</p><p>Then there was the new quilt, and the new pajamas, and the baked goods that Teddy cut up into little pieces to help him eat.</p><p>Owen was giving him shoulder rubs and millions of little kisses and constantly telling him how amazing he was, and how much he loved him. Curt would appreciate it if it wasn’t for the worried, almost scared look in his eyes.</p><p>Wilbur was acting the most normal of the three. He just cranked his awkwardness around Curt up to eleven- though he was more willing to initiate physical contact now, which was nice.</p><p>A damp cloth dabbing at his forehead shook Curt out of his stupor. Teddy was sitting at his bedside, a worried expression on his face. “Are you okay, Uncle Curt? Do you need anything?”</p><p>Curt couldn’t suppress a sigh, and he put a hand on Teddy’s arm. “I’m <em>fine</em>, Teddy. You don’t have to fret.”</p><p>“Uncle Curt. . .” Teddy said, laying the cloth across his forehead and gathering both of Curt’s hands in his. “Your heart <em>stopped.</em> For a minute there we thought. . .” He bowed his head and pressed his head against Curt’s hands, breathing in shakily.</p><p>“I know, Teddy,” Curt said quietly. Honestly, the time around what happened was fuzzy; Curt didn’t really remember anything surrounding the event except his adamant refusal to go. That might’ve been why he was the least emotionally effected by it, come to think of it.</p><p>“We can’t lose you, Uncle Curt,” Ted said, voice breaking. “I can’t lose you.”</p><p>“You’re not going to lose me. I promise.” Curt really meant it- he had absolutely no intention of dying until he was at least a hundred and twenty, which gave him a good few decades with his boys, at least.</p><p>“You can’t promise that.” Teddy was shaking with suppressed sobs.</p><p>“Have I ever broken a promise to you before, button?”</p><p>Teddy paused, trying to get ahold of himself. “No, Uncle Curt. You haven’t.”</p><p>Curt pulled Teddy’s hands to his mouth and kissed them gently. “It’s okay, Teddy. I’m not going anywhere.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Remember comments feed me and give me inspiration to keep going! I re-read every single comment because I love them so much!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0059"><h2>59. I Adore You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Me, laying in a pile of comments: perfection I love it</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was no denying it: Curt was pouting.</p><p>It was rather cute. Then again, Owen thought everything his partner did was cute, so he was a bit biased.</p><p>Curt’s ego had taken a few blows today. It was the semi-annual school field trip day, where a bunch of school children would come and try to cheer the people who lived in the home up by spending time with them or singing songs if they were in the choir.</p><p>This would be fine, if Curt was not considered a threat to himself and others.</p><p>The occasional fits he had, where he started lashing out at the people around him because he didn’t know where he was or what was going on? There was no way they were going to expose children to that.</p><p>Which was completely fair- Curt understood completely, he didn’t even like when the kids visited. It was the principle of the thing that got him. The fact that he <em>couldn’t.</em></p><p>Teddy’s ‘gift’ hadn’t helped.</p><p>The lad’s heart had been in the right place; he was trying to help Curt reclaim some of his independence, and Owen knew that the gesture meant a lot to his partner. The execution. . .</p><p>“It looks like a sippy cup, Teddy.”</p><p>“It’s not a sippy cup.”</p><p>“It looks like a sippy cup. I’m not using it.”</p><p>Owen turned the aforementioned cup over in his hands, amused. He could see both sides of the argument; it had the dual-sided handles and the re-attachable lid was similar to the classic ‘spill proof sippy cup’ style lid, but it was much larger, more elegant, and clearly designed with an adult in mind. </p><p>Honestly, Curt was probably just being dramatic; his insecurities tended to get the best of him.</p><p>Putting the cup down, Owen spoke. “Teddy, darling, why don’t you go spend some time with your boyfriend?”</p><p>Teddy opened his mouth, presumably to protest, but a stern look quieted him. He gave each of them a quick kiss and an ‘I love you’, which they returned happily. “I’ll be back later.”</p><p>“Take your time, button.” After he was gone, Owen climbed into bed next to Curt. “Come here, my love.”</p><p>Curt sighed and let Owen pull him into his arms. “I’m being too cranky today, aren’t I?”</p><p>Owen hummed and pressed a kiss to his head, wrapping his arms around Curt’s waist. “I understand, <em>fy nghariad.</em>”</p><p>Curt rested his head on Owen’s chest, around the spot where his neck and collarbone began to flow into his torso. “Busting out the Welsh, now, are we? You must really be trying to cheer me up.” His arms looped around Owen.</p><p>As a child, Owen had been taught Welsh by his mother. The people around him- at primary school, at the playground, in the neighborhood- all hammered it into his head that his Welsh heritage was something to be ashamed of, that he was lesser than them because he wasn’t a true Brit. He’d believed them and done his best to suppress it, ashamed.</p><p>Then Curt had come along and told him that it was all bullshit, Owen was wonderful no matter what, and the Welsh were no lesser than the British. That might’ve been the moment Owen decided he wanted to spend his life with him. Thus, Owen reserved Welsh terms of endearment for when he truly wanted to spoil his partner- or to cheer him up when he was feeling particularly blue.</p><p>He wanted to keep the words special, rare, and Curt agreed with the sentiment, finding it romantic.</p><p>Owen pressed a series of gentle kisses up Curt’s jawbone. “You’ve been having a rough go of it recently, Curt. I just want you to remember that you’re my world.”</p><p>“I know,” Curt said, smile tugging at his lips.</p><p>Owen nuzzled him gently, causing the American to giggle. “Do you though? Or am I going to have to show you?”</p><p>Curt gave him a mischievous look. “I wouldn’t mind you showing me.”</p><p>“Oh, you-” Owen started covering his face in kisses, causing Curt to laugh happily, and he relished the sound.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>fy nghariad: my darling</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0060"><h2>60. How Many Characters Are In This Story?!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Curt had seen a lot of strange things in his life. It was par for the course of having been a spy.</p><p>The sitting President of the United States standing at the foot of his bed was definitely a new peak, though.</p><p>“It’s an honor to meet you, Mister President,” Owen said smoothly, sitting in a chair beside Curt, one hand gripping his cane and the other clutching Curt’s. Owen was always a paranoid man, and Curt knew his partner suspected that the politician was there for nefarious reasons.</p><p>President Howard Goodman smiled at them. Curt didn’t know if he was trying to be charming or if it was all natural. “It’s an honor to meet you too. And please, there’s no need to call me that. We are behind closed doors, after all!” He laughed awkwardly.</p><p>“Might we ask why you decided to pay us a visit?” Curt asked, not giving Owen the chance to interrogate him. “Michigan is a long ways away from Washington, after all.”</p><p>The President shifted nervously from one foot to another. “I’m here on personal business, Mister Mega, you don’t need to worry. You’re not in trouble.”</p><p>“Get to the point, sir,” Owen said, impatient, grip on his cane growing tighter. The Secret Service agents that flanked the President on both sides shifted, eyeing Owen suspiciously.</p><p>The President opened his mouth, but was cut off by the door opening. All eyes in the room shot to the person who’d entered.</p><p>Wilbur was holding a paper bag that presumably held some sort of snack, and he looked like a deer caught in the headlights when he saw who was in the room.</p><p>The President let out an exhale when he set his eyes on Wilbur. “Wilbur,” He said breathlessly.</p><p>“Howie,” Wilbur replied slowly.</p><p>In that moment, Curt understood.</p><p>He leaned over to Owen and murmured in Welsh, amused, “<em>Ah, young love.</em>”</p><p>Owen chuckled, grip on his cane loosening, and broke the silence in the room. “Wilbur, darling, why didn’t you tell us your friend was going to visit? We’d have spruced the place up a bit.”</p><p>Wilbur didn’t take his eyes off of the President. “I didn’t know he was coming.”</p><p>The President spoke softly. “I thought we could. . . could talk.”</p><p>“Why don’t we give you some privacy? How about one of you nice young men help me into my wheelchair and we can go get some beverages from the kitchen?” Curt said cheerfully, rubbing his hands together.</p><p>“That’s not really-” One of the Secret Service agents began to protest, looking sort of put out at the thought of having to abandon his post to get a ginger ale with two supposedly boring old men. He was silenced by a glance from the President, and reluctantly helped Curt into his wheelchair. He wasn’t very good at it.</p><p>Curt patted the Secret Service agent’s arm. “Thank you. Wilbur, Mister President, would either of you like something from the kitchen?”</p><p>Wilbur just shook his head mutely, and the President said, “No thank you, Mister Mega.”</p><p>Owen rose to his feet, cane in hand. “Please, make yourself at home.”</p><p>“Thank you so much for your hospitality,” The President said kindly, and now that Curt knew him to be in love with their Wilbur- it was written all over his face- he had much more positive feelings about the man.</p><p>Curt waved him off. “Oh, it’s nothing. A friend of our little Wilbur is a friend of our’s.”</p><p>A blush rose to Wilbur’s face, and Curt grinned internally. He and Owen were going to have fun teasing him about this later.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0061"><h2>61. Meet The Family III</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Me, drinking the good Woward juice: :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Howard had sat through a lot of awkward events; tense political meetings, long and boring galas, you name it. This, however, was probably the most awkward thing Howard had ever experienced. Or at least, the most strange.</p>
<p>Howard was in a nursing home, spending time with Wilbur’s elderly uncles and his brother’s boyfriend, while Wilbur and his brother were running to the store.</p>
<p>Howard liked Wilbur a lot. Probably more than he’d ever liked anyone. He put on a hard exterior when they first met, but one night they’d been alone and Howard had seen a softer side to the man and he’d just fallen.</p>
<p>They’d tried to date, but with Howard’s presidential term heating up and a series of tragedies befalling Wilbur and his family, it just hadn’t been the right time. He wanted to fix that. He wanted to <em>make</em> it the right time.</p>
<p>Which is how he ended up here.</p>
<p>Howard hadn’t known that Wilbur had a brother- though apparently, neither did Wilbur until recently, so that made him feel less guilty. His uncles were a bigger enigma. He just knew he recognized their names from somewhere. . .</p>
<p>“So, Mister President, how do you know our Wilbur?” One of Wilbur’s uncles- the bedridden one, Howard believed him to be Curt- asked casually. His partner was playing a card game with the other occupant in the room.</p>
<p>Howard relaxed. Finally, something he could handle. “I’ve told you, sir, you can call me Howard.” Two years into term and he still wasn’t used to people decades older than him calling him <em>Mister President</em>, but it was something he put up with. He drew the line at Wilbur’s elderly uncles calling him that- strangers and politicians calling him Mister President was very different from Wilbur’s <em>family</em> calling him Mister President.</p>
<p>Howard shifted in his chair, trying to get more comfortable. He couldn’t exactly tell them the whole truth, so he chose a sanitized version of it. “The military loaned him to me for a few weeks for supplemental protection.” He was starkly reminded of the Secret Service agents posted outside the room. “We became. . . Quite close.”</p>
<p>Wilbur had been assigned to him as protection from a possible inter-dimensional threat, being one of the more qualified agents in PEIP. They’d spent a lot of time together- enough that he started calling him ‘Howie’ and, sometimes, when they were alone, ‘kitten’. Those nights- when it was just him and Wilbur, tangled together with nothing but the bedsheets between them- were some of the best nights of Howard’s life.</p>
<p>Wilbur’s other uncle- Owen, perhaps?- gave him a look that made Howard feel as if he was being analyzed. “Supplemental protection,” He said skeptically.</p>
<p>Curt lightly whacked his partner’s arm. “Owen,” He scolded, “don’t be rude to our guest.” He looked at Howard apologetically. “I’m sorry about him. He’s just a bit overprotective.”</p>
<p>Owen huffed. “I’d say I’m a normal amount of protective.”</p>
<p>Howard leaned over to the other man, who was shuffling the deck of cards. “Are they always like this?”</p>
<p>The other man- Howard really needed to learn his name- snorted, not looking up. “You’re lucky you’re the President. When Ted and I first started dating, Owen heavily implied that if I ever did anything to hurt him. . .” He quickly ran his thumb across his neck in a slicing action.</p>
<p>“I stand by that, Henry,” Owen cut in. “I might be old but I can still kick your arse.”</p>
<p>Curt rolled his eyes, reaching over and rubbing his partner’s side affectionately. “Someone’s grumpy today. Do you need a nap?” He cooed teasingly.</p>
<p>Owen leaned over and kissed Curt gently. “Only if you’re taking one with me.”</p>
<p>“How romantic.”</p>
<p>Howard was no less lost than he had been before, but he did know that they didn’t have anything against him specifically, so that was something.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0062"><h2>62. I’m Wonderstruck, Blushing All The Way Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am the captain of the Woward ship and you are my prisoners</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wilbur thought that what he and Howard had was nothing more than. . . A fling. A beautiful, wonderful fling that he would cherish for the rest of his life, but a fling nonetheless. Howard was the President of the United States of America, and Wilbur was just. . . Well, he was just Wilbur. A now-former army Major with nothing but a literature degree to his name.</p><p>When he’d been discharged from the army and kicked out of PEIP, he’d said his goodbyes to Howard and assumed that would be the end of it. For a while, it was; his father died soon after, and he got swept up in the grief of it, before packing up and heading to Michigan.</p><p>And then Howard followed him there.</p><p>That had been an honest to God surprise. Wilbur never expected to see him again, so seeing Howard standing there looking open and almost begging had brought a horde of emotions to the surface.</p><p>They’d sat down together and talked- his uncles left the room to give them some privacy- and Howard had asked Wilbur point-blank to give him another chance. Which Wilbur thought was ridiculous; Howard could do so much <em>better</em> than him.</p><p>But he wanted Wilbur. He wanted <em>Wilbur.</em></p><p>So here he was, standing outside of Howard’s hotel room, getting patted down by a Secret Service agent, nervous as all hell and a bouquet of flowers clutched in his hand.</p><p>The agent finally gave him a nod and opened the door to the room. Calling it a room would be like calling the ocean a pond; it was larger than his brother’s apartment, and nicer too.</p><p>Wilbur was hovering awkwardly in the entrance to the suite, looking around at the kitchen with a full dining table and the living room with two luxurious couches, when Howard rushed over to him.</p><p>“Wilbur!” Howard said, breathless, face flushed. He was wearing a more casual outfit than Wilbur usually saw him in, clad in a gray sweater with a button up underneath and a pair of black slacks. Wilbur suddenly felt overdressed in his suit and tie.</p><p>“Hi, Howie,” Wilbur said softly, feeling hot under the collar. “I, um, I brought you these.” He held out the bouquet shyly.</p><p>Howard’s face melted into a gentle, touched expression. “Oh, Wilbur. . .” He accepted the flowers happily. “You’re too sweet.”</p><p>Howard leaned up and kissed his cheek gently, causing Wilbur to blush. “Come on, I ordered us room service.” He moved to hold the bouquet in one hand and intertwined his fingers with Wilbur’s, tugging him into the dining area.</p><p>Wilbur let him lead, overwhelmed by the situation. He hadn’t been anywhere this nice since he was working as security for him. The table was set with two plates of food, each set with the same meal; filet mignon with broccoli and lobster ravioli.</p><p>Howard put the bouquet on the table and let go of Wilbur’s hand. “Do you want any wine?”</p><p>“That would be great- uh, that would be lovely,” Wilbur said awkwardly, correcting himself. He didn’t want to screw up.</p><p>Howard went and got a nice bottle of wine from a side table, popping the cork and pouring a glass for Wilbur, then for himself. “Thank you so much for giving me another chance.”</p><p>Wilbur looked at Howard as the older man re-corked the bottle and sat down across from him, surprised. Did he actually think Wilbur was going to say no? “Howie, you can do so much <em>better</em> than me. I was surprised you wanted me at all.”</p><p>It was Howard’s turn to look surprised. He reached a hand over for Wilbur to grasp. It had barely been a few minutes, but Wilbur had missed the warm feeling of Howard’s hand in his. “Wilbur, you’re <em>wonderful.</em>”</p><p>The way he said it- so earnestly, and with such conviction- actually made Wilbur believe it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0063"><h2>63. The L Word</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Henry’s life had never been normal, per se.</p><p>When he had still been a college student writing his thesis, he’d stumbled upon proof of extra-terrestrial life forms; alien spores that could invade the human body and turn them into singing and dancing zombies. He’d lost a few good friends to the creatures, and almost lost himself.</p><p>Then he’d been rescued- and soon recruited- by the Department of Paranormal, Extra-terrestrial, Inter-Dimensional Phenomenon. They called it PEIP.</p><p>Henry didn’t work for PEIP full time. He was an. . . Outside contractor, of sorts. When they came across an unknown- or scarcely known- entity and needed someone to research its biology, they called in Henry. It paid well, and it was fascinating work.</p><p>It had the added bonus of helping desensitize him from incredibly absurd surprises.</p><p>His boyfriend’s uncles were actually retired spies and his boyfriend was frequently being contacted by the CIA in an attempt to recruit him? He could handle that. His boyfriend had a long lost identical twin brother who Henry had coincidentally worked with at PEIP? He could handle that too.</p><p>His boyfriend’s identical twin brother is being pursued romantically by the President of the United States? Honestly, Henry had seen weirder.</p><p>Ted showing up to his house with an orchid in hand was an actual surprise, though.</p><p>“Ted?” Henry asked, letting the younger man inside. “I didn’t know you were coming. If you’d called I’d have made you dinner-”</p><p>“I love you.”</p><p>Henry froze. Ted had said the L word. They’d been dating for a while now, and Henry hadn’t wanted to be the first one to say it in case he scared the other man off.</p><p>Ted kept going. “You’re kind and you’re funny and you’re handsome and you’re always ready to help me when I need it and-”</p><p>“Ted!” Henry said, taking the potted orchid out of his boyfriend’s hands.</p><p>Ted shut up, going red- probably embarrassed he’d rambled.</p><p>Henry just took Ted’s hands in his. “I love you too.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0064"><h2>64. Just Stay This Little</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We interrupt your regularly scheduled romance for an installment of Baby Ted</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Curt sat back in the chair, Teddy curled up in his arms, snoozing and sucking away on his binkie happily. He’d just turned two, and he was getting more precious by the day.</p><p>“Owen?” Curt asked softly, so as to not wake the baby. “Can you get me something to drink from the kitchen?”</p><p>Owen stood up carefully, quietly, probably for the same reason Curt was keeping his voice low. He disappeared into the kitchen and came back with a water bottle and a sippy cup filled with juice.</p><p>Curt felt his heart swell with adoration for his partner. “Oh, you’re so thoughtful.” He accepted the water bottle as Owen placed the sippy cup down on the table in front of him.</p><p>“He’s always so thirsty after a nap,” Owen said with amusement, brushing a kiss to Teddy’s hair.</p><p>“In a year he’ll be big enough for pre-school.”</p><p>“That’s a long ways away, Curt,” Owen said, already seeing where this was going.</p><p>“He’s growing up so fast. Next thing you know he’ll be all grown up and won’t need his uncles anymore. . .” Curt started to shake with emotion, tears welling at the corner of his eyes.</p><p>Before Owen had the chance to comfort him, a tiny hand was sleepily patting at Curt’s face.</p><p>Curt took a deep breath and pressed a kiss to Teddy’s little fingers. “It’s okay, button,” He said soothingly. “Go back to sleep.”</p><p>Teddy made a snuffling sound and quickly drifted back off, burrowing closer into Curt’s chest.</p><p>Owen was looking lovingly at the two of them. “Trust me, Curt,” He said softly, “I don’t think we have to worry about that.”</p><p>Curt hummed, rubbing their nephew’s back gently. “I hope not. I really, really hope not.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0065"><h2>65. Bad Dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Un’le Ow’n? Un’le Curt?”</p><p>Curt sat up, eyes blurry, and glanced around the dark room to find Teddy standing at his bedside. He looked on the verge of tears.</p><p>Curt reached over and gathered his nephew up into his arms, nudging Owen with his foot to wake him up. “Teddy? Darling, what’s wrong?”</p><p>Teddy sniffed. “Had a nightmare.”</p><p>“Oh, button. . .” Curt cradled him close. He was starting to get big- three years old and sprouting up like a weed. They marked his growth every two weeks. “It’s okay. Uncle Curt and Uncle Owen will protect you. Right, dear?”</p><p>“Right,” Owen agreed sleepily, still laying down but draping an arm over Curt and Teddy. “We’ll keep the bad dreams away.”</p><p>“Y’will?” Teddy asked, innocent and begging, cuddling up to Curt’s chest.</p><p>“Of course, Teddy,” Curt said softly, adjusting him so they were both more comfortable. “Nothing can hurt you when we’re around.”</p><p>Teddy nuzzled closer to his chest. “I know.”</p><p>“And you know what?” Curt said in a conspiratorially tone. “Tomorrow, for breakfast, we’ll have <em>waffles.</em>”</p><p>“Waffles ‘n ice cream?” Teddy asked, eyes half shut, already falling asleep again.</p><p>“Is there any other way to have them?” Curt chuckled, pressing a kiss to his forehead gently. “Now go to sleep, okay?”</p><p>“Okay. Love you.”</p><p>“I love you too, button.”</p><p>Teddy fell asleep quickly, snoozing away happily on Curt’s chest. He looked so innocent, like he didn’t have a care in the world.</p><p>Curt looked at Teddy, then at Owen. They looked similar enough during the day, but the familial resemblance really stood out when the two of them were relaxed and asleep- because of course Owen had fallen back asleep already, the big fool.</p><p>Their noses sloped in the same way, and Teddy had inherited the Carvour crooked jaw. Curt was convinced the baby was going to be the spitting image of Owen despite the degrees of separation between them.</p><p>Curt pressed a gentle kiss to the top of Teddy’s head before laying down, maneuvering himself so that the baby was nestled comfortably between him and Owen. </p><p>“My two favorite boys,” He whispered to himself, wrapping his arm around the both of them protectively.</p><p>This is how it should be, he thought. Just his family and no one else.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0066"><h2>66. Look, Coming Up With Funny Chapter Titles Isn’t As Easy As It Seems</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Curt was happy his boys had their own lives outside of him and Owen- he wasn’t dumb, he knew that their days were numbered, so he was glad that his boys weren’t going to be lonely once they passed.</p><p>He was beginning to feel neglected, however.</p><p>A thumb gently brushed under his chin, making Curt look at a semi-amused Owen. “Someone’s pouty today.”</p><p>Curt huffed. “I am not <em>pouty.</em>”</p><p>Owen hummed, pressing a kiss to each corner of his mouth before giving him a real one. “Penny for your thoughts?”</p><p>“I just miss my babies,” Curt admitted, sighing.</p><p>“Oh, I know what you mean, my love.” Owen scooted closer to Curt, wrapping his arms around the older man’s waist. “I miss them too.”</p><p>They were being overdramatic, and Curt knew it. Their boys still visited every single day without fail, and for ages at a time. They just didn’t get as much of their undivided attention anymore.</p><p>It wasn’t a big deal with Wilbur; they’d never had his undivided attention. But with Teddy, sometimes they just wanted to hold him close until the end of time, and it was hard to do that if he brought Henry with him. Which he was starting to do more often- at least twice a week.</p><p>Okay, they were definitely being overdramatic. They were greedy, selfish uncles who wanted to keep their nephews all to themselves.</p><p>They liked Henry, they really did, but they did not like Henry infringing on their cuddle time.</p><p>It’s not like they couldn’t cuddle Teddy when Henry was there, it’s just that their boy got terribly embarrassed to have his boyfriend see him like that, and that made cuddling less fun.</p><p>“You know, if we just tell them that we miss them, they’ll give us all the attention we want.”</p><p>Curt sighed, resting his head on Owen’s chest. “I know, dear, but I don’t want to hurt their feelings. You know how personally Teddy takes everything.”</p><p>Owen pressed a kiss to Curt’s forehead. “You’re too sweet.”</p><p>“One can never be too sweet, Owen,” Curt said, kissing the younger man.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Time for me to shamelessly promote my new fic :)</p><p>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25735756/chapters/62493931</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0067"><h2>67. Smitten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Howard did not have a lot of experience in the romance department.</p><p>When he was a teenager, he was too socially awkward to even <em>think</em> about dating- plus, there was the fact that he struggled with his sexuality well into college. Then he spent years getting a master’s degree in political science, and after college he jumped right into his career. There just hadn’t been much time for it outside of the occasional date.</p><p>Which was probably why he was trying so hard to, well, woo Wilbur.</p><p>Wilbur was sweet. So, so sweet. It was probably Howard’s favorite thing about the younger man. Wilbur tried to hide it, but Howard had seen his true colors. He saw the real Wilbur.</p><p>The Wilbur who knew the names of all his coworkers in PEIP- no matter what rank they were or how long they’d been working there- as well as their breakfast order, and would get their food and drinks every morning without fail. Anonymously, too; he’d leave them on each person’s desk with a sticky note that had their name on it.</p><p>The Wilbur who helped turtles when they were stuck in the middle of the road, or would hit the breaks even if it was only a frog.</p><p>Safe to say, Howard was practically head over heels for Wilbur, and had practically no clue how to express it. Especially since Wilbur was so easily flustered.</p><p>It was cute, but Howard wanted to make sure Wilbur knew he was cherished without giving him a heart attack.</p><p>Howard settled on something easy; he and Wilbur would curl up together on the couch and watch a movie, and maybe if things went well they could kiss for the first time in months.</p><p>So Howard set it all up: he picked out a nice romantic movie, lit some candles, sat down, and waited.</p><p>About ten minutes after Wilbur was supposed to arrive, his phone buzzed, and Howard answered before it even has a chance to ring a second time. “Hello?”</p><p>Wilbur’s frantic voice came from the other end of the phone. “Howie, I’m so sorry, I was with my uncles and Uncle Curt started throwing up and-”</p><p>“Wilbur,” Howard said softly, cutting him off. “It’s okay. I understand. You need to be there for your family. We can do this another time, okay?”</p><p>Howard could hear Wilbur sniffling. “Thanks, Howie. You’re the best.”</p><p>Howard’s heart fluttered. “Tell your uncle I hope he feels better soon, okay?”</p><p>“Okay. Bye, Howie.”</p><p>Howard pulled his phone away from his ear, smiling slightly. His Wilbur had a heart of gold.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0068"><h2>68. Happiness and Harmony</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I ALMOST uploaded a sad chapter... buuuuuut Fairytale Comes True just had a sad chapter, so I did this instead</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Curt nestled his head into Owen’s chest, sighing happily and rubbing his hand- which was resting right next to his face, on Owen’s other pec- in small circles.</p><p>Owen’s chest vibrated as he chuckled. “Sounds like someone’s feeling good today,” He said, amused.</p><p>“I’m just. . . So happy, Owe.” Curt pressed a kiss to Owen’s collarbone lovingly.</p><p>“Any particularly reason for that?” Owen’s hand ran softly up and down Curt’s back, occasionally threading his fingers in Curt’s hair.</p><p>Curt shook his head. “I was just thinking about how lucky we are.” It was true, at least in Curt’s mind; they had a wonderful family, and they had each other. It was a blessing.</p><p>“I know what you mean, my love.” Owen kissed his forehead gently. “Sometimes I feel like I’m living in a dream.”</p><p>“If this is a dream I don’t want to ever wake up.”</p><p>“Me either.” Owen buried his face into Curt’s hair.</p><p>“Did you ever think, when we were younger, that it would turn out like this?” Curt asked casually, tracing his finger across Owen’s torso. He was curious about the answer, but not to the point where he’d get mad if Owen would refuse to answer.</p><p>“I never had the faintest idea it would be so. . .” Owen paused as he was searching for the word.</p><p>“Perfect?” Curt supplied.</p><p>“Exactly.” Owen leaned down and pressed a kiss to the bridge of his nose.</p><p>Curt hummed happily and closed his eyes. He might resent the horrid state his health was in, but if that was the price he had to pay to have his family, then he was glad for it.</p><p>Curt would do <em>anything</em> for his family.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0069"><h2>69. Mama Who Bore Me II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Trigger warning: death</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ted was in a haze. He hadn’t expected. . . No, that was a lie, he’d always been expecting it on some level. He just didn’t think it would be now.</p><p>Muscle memory helped him get from work to his uncles’ room at the home, though he narrowly avoided getting into a car wreck, and he had barely set foot in the door when they knew something was wrong.</p><p>Uncle Curt frowned at him worriedly. “Teddy, darling, what’s wrong?”</p><p>Ted blinked a few times, just staring forwards. “My mom just died.”</p><p>Uncle Curt covered his mouth in shock, and Uncle Owen clenched his cane tightly in his fist.</p><p>The fact that his uncles had outlived his mother was actually a relief, he didn’t know what he would do if he lost one of them-</p><p>“Come here, button.”</p><p>Uncle Curt’s soft voice shook him out of his thoughts, and he made his way over, crawling into bed next to the older man and cuddling into his side.</p><p>“How are you holding up?” Uncle Owen’s voice was soft as he rubbed Ted’s back from his spot beside the bed.</p><p>“I don’t know,” Ted admitted. “I. . . I feel like I should be more upset, but I’m not.”</p><p>Uncle Curt pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead. “It’s okay to feel however you feel, button. She was your mom.”</p><p>“No, she wasn’t!” Ted snapped, suddenly angry, sitting up sharply. “She didn’t take care of me at all! <em>You</em> raised me! I don’t have a mom! She was just. . . Just some woman I don’t even care about!”</p><p>His uncles were giving him concerned looks, but let him yell at them, which almost made Ted angrier. </p><p>“Why are you being so understanding?!” Ted raged, angry tears rolling down his cheeks. “Yell at me! Get mad at me! Tell me why it’s wrong I don’t feel anything, tell me I’m broken, tell me-”</p><p>Ted choked on his tears, and started sobbing hysterically as the older men engulfed him in a hug.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0070"><h2>70. Grieving</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Curt knew that Teddy tended to fret, and Evelyn’s death certainly hadn’t helped matters. However, that did not stop him from being upset.</p><p>“Teddy,” He chided gently, not wanting to hurt the boy’s feelings but still wanting to get his point across. “I think you’re overreacting.”</p><p>“I’m not overreacting,” Teddy denied, laying the third blanket on top of Curt before leaning over and fluffing his pillow. “You said you were cold, I’m just trying to make you more comfortable.”</p><p>“I’m always cold, button. That doesn’t mean you need to practically swaddle me with blankets.”</p><p>Teddy ignored most of Curt’s statement. “You’re always cold? Should I get the staff to raise the thermostat? Do you need better socks? Maybe gloves would be good too-”</p><p>“<em>Teddy,</em>” Curt said firmly, taking the boy’s hand in his.</p><p>Ted quieted, sitting still and looking like a chastised cat.</p><p>Curt spoke gently. “I know you just want the best for us, and I know you’re going through a rough time right now. But please, darling, you don’t need to worry like this.”</p><p>“I just want you to be okay,” Teddy said quietly, holding his hand tight.</p><p>“I know, button,” Curt said softly. “But if you spend all your time worrying over us, you won’t get to enjoy the time we have left.”</p><p>Teddy pressed his lips together, mulling it over. “Why do you have to make so much sense, Uncle Curt?”</p><p>Curt patted his hand gently. “It’s one of the few positives to being old.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0071"><h2>71. Pinky Promise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was gonna title this “Broken Wings”, but I didn’t wanna give y’all another heart attack. Anyway here’s some apology fluff</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Curt gripped Owen’s hand tightly as they sat in the waiting room. Since they weren’t Teddy’s guardians, they hadn’t been allowed back with him, which was complete and utter bull in their opinion.</p><p>“Do you think he’s okay, Owen?” Curt asked worriedly, for the fifth time in ten minutes.</p><p>“I’m sure he’s fine, my love,” Owen said, looking as if he wanted to believe it himself.</p><p>As if on cue, the door swung open, and Teddy ran out, looking much better than he had before. “Uncle Owen! Uncle Curt! Look at my cast!”</p><p>Teddy’s arm, from the wrist to the elbow, was plastered with a dark purple cast. He’d broken his arm just a few hours before- apparently he wanted to try and touch a cloud, so he’d climbed to the top of a tree and ended up falling.</p><p>Curt got to his feet quickly, scooping the boy up as soon as Teddy was at his feet. He hoisted him on his hip. “Look at that! My brave little man. Were you good for the nurse?”</p><p>Teddy nodded. “Uh huh. She even gave me a lollipop!” He held up the unopened candy proudly.</p><p>Owen chuckled, swooping in and pressing a kiss to Teddy’s forehead. “A lollipop, huh? Guess that means you don’t want ice cream,” He said teasingly.</p><p>Teddy’s eyes widened, and he perked up- if that was even possible. “Ice cream?”</p><p>“Of course,” Owen said casually, grinning. “All brave little boys get to have ice cream for dinner. But I guess since you have a lollipop, Uncle Curt and I are gonna have to eat it all by ourselves. . .”</p><p>Teddy started squirming excitedly. “Ice cream for dinner! Can I, Uncle Curt? <em>Please?</em>” He turned a set of begging eyes over to Curt, knowing that the older man was much more likely to give in than Owen was.</p><p>Curt rolled his eyes affectionately. “Yes, you can have ice cream for dinner, button. But only if you save the lollipop for tomorrow.” He tapped the boy’s nose, causing him to giggle happily.</p><p>“I will, Uncle Curt! Pinky promise!” Teddy held up his good hand, pinky extended.</p><p>Curt shifted Teddy so that he could hook his pinky with his nephew’s while still holding him. “How serious.” He pressed a kiss to the boy’s finger. “Come on, let’s go home.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0072"><h2>72. Sick Little Darling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Owen, can you get me the thermometer? He’s burning up.”</p><p>“Of course, love.”</p><p>A kiss was pressed to Ted’s forehead, and he stirred slightly. What was the last thing he remembered. . .?</p><p>Oh yeah. He was sick.</p><p>“Go back to bed, button,” Uncle Curt said softly, patting his back gently. “We didn’t mean to wake you.”</p><p>Ted just groaned, looking up at his Uncle Curt. He didn’t know at what point Uncle Curt had picked him up- probably in between hurling sessions- and he had poorly masked worry on his face. “Un’l Cur’?”</p><p>“I’m right here, Teddy.” Uncle Curt pressed a kiss to his temple. “I got you.”</p><p>Uncle Owen came back in the room with the thermometer and a bottle of liquid medicine. He crouched beside the bed, and Uncle Curt shifted so Ted was facing towards the other man. “Can you open up for me, honey?”</p><p>Ted did so, letting Uncle Owen slip the thermometer under his tongue, and he closed his eyes as he awaited the results.</p><p>The thermometer beeped, and Uncle Owen slipped it back out before whispering to Uncle Curt, “102.3. Should we take him to the hospital?”</p><p>“No. You know they won’t let us see him if we take him. We’ll just have to hope we can get it down ourselves.”</p><p>Uncle Owen sighed. “You’re right, love.” He raised his voice a little, addressing Ted now. “Teddy, darling boy, would you be up to taking some medicine for us?”</p><p>“Don’ wan’ med’cine,” Ted grumbled, scrunching up his face in preemptive disgust.</p><p>“I know it’s icky, honey, but it’ll make you feel better,” Uncle Curt said, gently encouraging him.</p><p>Ted wanted to protest that he was not a baby nor was he a little kid anymore, he was fourteen years old, but he felt too sick to do so.</p><p>“Just a little bit, Teddy. Please?” Uncle Owen pressed the cup of liquid to Ted’s mouth.</p><p>Ted relented, swallowing the medicine and making a face the entire time. It tasted just as bad as he anticipated it would.</p><p>Uncle Owen wiped Ted’s mouth with a napkin. “Thank you, angel.”</p><p>Uncle Curt pressed a kiss to his hair. “My poor, sweet boy. . . You must feel awful. It’s okay. Your Uncle Curt and Uncle Owen will take care of you.”</p><p>Ted cuddled up to Uncle Curt, and could feel Uncle Owen’s hand beginning to rub his back. “Ev’rything hurts,” He managed to groan out.</p><p>“I know it does, button. You’ll get through this. Just go back to bed, okay?”</p><p>Uncle Curt started humming, and Ted latched on to the sound, soothed by the vibrations in his uncle’s chest as he drifted off to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0073"><h2>73. Teddy Bear</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One of the hardest things about living in the nursing home, Curt found, was that he had trouble sleeping.</p><p>At least at first. When they’d moved in, he and Owen had laid down together, wrapped in each others’ arms and ready to drift off. . . And they found themselves staring at the ceiling for hours on end.</p><p>Curt had wondered why they were having trouble falling asleep. They’d never had trouble before, why now? Was it something medical? Should they be worried?</p><p>Then Teddy had come to visit, immediately saw the bags under their eyes, and frowned at them, saying they ‘needed to make sure they got enough sleep so they could live long and healthy lives’.</p><p>He’d crawled into bed with them, right in the middle where he usually laid, and Curt realized right before he slipped into unconsciousness that he and Owen had become so accustomed to cuddling Teddy as they slept, that they almost <em>couldn’t</em> fall asleep without him there anymore.</p><p>Sweet, but not very practical, so he cuddled them when he could and got them a stuffed animal for when he couldn’t.</p><p>“Owen, it’s <em>my</em> turn with the teddy bear.”</p><p>“No, I’m fairly certain it’s mine, you hogged it all morning-”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0074"><h2>74. A Game of Chess</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sometimes Henry did things that honestly made Ted just want to jump his bones right then and there.</p><p>One of those things was indulging Ted’s uncles’ whenever they wanted to do something with him, be it play a game or simply chat. Now was one of those times.</p><p>“I don’t think I’ve ever seen your Uncle Curt do so well in a game of chess before,” Uncle Owen said, highly amused.</p><p>Both Henry and Uncle Curt were hunched in their seats- Uncle Curt in his wheelchair and Henry in a regular chair- staring at the chessboard intensely.</p><p>“Is Uncle Curt really that bad at chess?” Wilbur asked curiously, leaning against the wall next to Uncle Owen. After the visitor from the government had come the other day, Wilbur had started being more willing to accept them as family, which was nice.</p><p>“He calls the knights the ‘horse pieces’,” Ted huffed out a laugh. “When I was little I thought he did that to make it more entertaining for me, but no. It’s just what he thinks they’re named.”</p><p>“I use my castle to take your round piece,” Henry said from the table, pushing a rook to a pawn.</p><p>“I use my horse piece to take <em>your</em> horse piece,” Uncle Curt countered.</p><p>“This is painful. Should we stop them?” Wilbur asked quietly.</p><p>Uncle Owen waved him off. “Eventually one of them will either win or get distracted by something else.”</p><p>“Can you really win if you don’t know how to play the game?” Wilbur responded. Which was a fair point.</p><p>“I use my crown piece to take your religious hat piece!” Uncle Curt crowed, somehow managing to take Henry’s king with his queen.</p><p>“How the fuck-”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0075"><h2>75. Teddy Bear II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Me: maybe I shouldn’t have Curt call the king the ‘religious hat piece’, maybe they won’t find it funny...<br/>Y’all: peak comedy<br/>Me, sobbing:</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I don’t like your boyfriend anymore, Bambi.”</p><p>Wilbur sputtered, shocked that he walked into his uncle’s room and was greeted with such a harsh declaration- and by the assertion that Howard was his <em>boyfriend.</em> They were just. . . Seeing each other, that’s all!</p><p>Ted brushed past him, unfazed. “What happened, Uncle Curt?”</p><p>The scene before them was. . . Interesting. Uncle Curt was laying in bed and pouting, Uncle Owen was shooting Howard a glare, Henry was doodling something on a notepad- which reminded him, Wilbur really needed to talk to Henry about why the fuck PEIP was interested in his uncles- and Howard was standing guiltily at the foot of the bed, holding something in his hands.</p><p>Wilbur squinted at the object. It was. . .</p><p>“Is that a teddy bear?” He asked incredulously.</p><p>“It’s not just <em>any</em> teddy bear,” Uncle Owen huffed, still glaring at Howard. “It’s the teddy bear your brother got us to help us sleep better when we first moved in here. And now it’s <em>ruined.</em>”</p><p>“It was an accident!” Howard defended as Ted took the bear from his hands.</p><p>Ted rolled his eyes at their uncles. “It’s not ruined, guys, his eye’s just pulled out. I’ll grab the sewing kit from the front desk and fix it up in no time, okay?” </p><p>“Well, I suppose that’s okay,” Uncle Curt said, still pouting.</p><p>Ted pressed a kiss to Uncle Curt’s head, then to Uncle Owen’s. “Stop being so mean to Wilbur’s boyfriend. You and I both know that this bear has been through a lot worse than a missing eye.”</p><p>Uncle Owen grinned cheekily at Ted, and Wilbur smacked himself in the face. Of course they were just busting Howard’s chops.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0076"><h2>76. Spilling the Beans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was much harder to get Henry alone than Wilbur had anticipated.</p><p>Mostly because when Henry was around, Ted was, too- and there was no way Wilbur was exposing PEIP to his civilian brother.</p><p>Then there was the fact that his uncles were usually awake and ready to take their attention at a moment’s notice. Wilbur liked to joke that they were like fairies from Peter Pan- they survived entirely off of attention. Ted didn’t think it was very funny. Uncle Owen thought it was hilarious.</p><p>Eventually, Wilbur found his moment of opportunity; Uncle Curt was taking a nap, and Ted had decided to escort Uncle Owen on one of his walks around the building, leaving just Wilbur and Henry in the room.</p><p>Henry was sitting in one of the chairs, one leg crossed over the other and writing furiously on a note pad.</p><p>Wilbur leaned forward and spoke in a low voice. “Hey, Henry? Can I ask you something?”</p><p>“Hm?” Henry said, glancing up for a moment before going back to his work. “What is it, Wilbur?”</p><p>Wilbur took a deep breath. “Do you know why PEIP is interested in Uncle Curt and Uncle Owen?”</p><p>“Oh, they haven’t told you yet?” Henry said, sounding rather distracted. “They used to be spies back in the day and apparently PEIP wants to go over their missions to see if they encountered anything otherworldly.”</p><p>Wilbur took a moment to process this information. Then. . .</p><p>“They <em>WHAT?!</em>”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0077"><h2>77. Lessons in Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ted was four when he learned about death.</p><p>He’d been watching Bambi in the living room, playing happily with his toy cars, when the hunter had shot Bambi’s mom.</p><p>Ted hadn’t been expecting it; he just burst into surprised and upset tears.</p><p>Uncle Curt had scooped him up into his arms and kissed his face, and Uncle Owen let him have a Twinkie with lunch, and they all took a nap in the big bed with Ted nestled between them.</p><p>He didn’t think about it much after that. Until now.</p><p>It was play time, and he and a few of his classmates were playing blocks while talking about their families.</p><p>“My mommy is <em>super</em> old. She’s like, forty!”</p><p>Ted stacked a block on top of another, not looking up. “My uncles are almost sixty.”</p><p>The other girl, Julie, gasped. “My auntie died at sixty! Your uncles are gonna die soon!”</p><p>Fear flashed through Ted, and he looked up at her in shock, tears welling up in his eyes. “No they’re not!”</p><p>“Yes they are!” Julie jumped to her feet, yelling, “Miss Ella! Miss Ella! Ted’s uncles are gonna die soon!”</p><p>“No they’re <em>not!</em>” Ted wailed, beginning to sob.</p><p>Suffice to say, Ted did not finish the school day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0078"><h2>78. Out In The Open</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Curt didn’t realize how much information only he and Owen knew about their family until Wilbur found out they were spies.</p><p>Which meant they had to sit Teddy and Wilbur down and hash out exactly what they did and did not know.</p><p>It did not go well.</p><p>Curt ended up swaddled in a quilt and cradled in a very freaked out Teddy’s arms, and Wilbur was the opposite- practically in Owen’s lap in a panic.</p><p>“Teddy, honestly, I don’t see why you’re so upset-”</p><p>“A secret government agency is interested in my uncles! Of course I’m upset!” Teddy pulled Curt closer, if that was even possible, trying to cuddle him to reassure himself that Curt was there and okay.</p><p>Wilbur looked practically catatonic, and Owen was rubbing his back gently. “Oh, we’ll be just fine, button,” Owen said, addressing Teddy. “We’ve been through worse.”</p><p>“Spies. . . You were <em>spies. . .</em> Prominent enough spies that PEIP is interested in you. . .” Wilbur was mumbling, eyes wide and staring off into space.</p><p>“Wilbur’s upset, he must know something about those guys we don’t!” Teddy cried out, holding Curt tight.</p><p>Curt and Owen shared a glance. They’d tell Teddy that Wilbur used to work for PEIP later.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0079"><h2>79. A Proud Uncle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Uncle Curt was having another fit, though it was a relatively calm one.</p><p>He believed the year to be 1988, meaning he was aware of Ted’s existence, but he thought he was still a 3 year old bundle of joy.</p><p>The excuse that Ted and Uncle Owen had come up with this time to explain to him why he was in an unfamiliar location was that he’d had a minor surgery, and Ted was a kind volunteer there to spend time with him. Honestly, not the most awful of situations.</p><p>“Ted, do you have any family?”</p><p>Ted took a moment to respond, slightly thrown off by the fact he was being referred to as <em>Ted</em> and not <em>Teddy.</em> “Yes, sir. I have a brother and two uncles who I love very much.”</p><p>“That’s lovely.” Uncle Curt seemed sort of spaced out as he continued speaking. “I have a nephew, his name is Teddy, he just turned three. . .”</p><p>“Really?” Ted said, engaging in conversation and wanting to hear what his uncle had to say about him.</p><p>“He’s the most wonderful little thing in the world. I didn’t think I could love anyone as much as I love my partner, but then Teddy came tumbling into our lives and it was just the best thing to ever happen to me.” Uncle Curt had a happy, wistful expression on his face.</p><p>Ted started getting choked up. “How about you tell me more about him?”</p><p>Uncle Curt laughed. “Oh, you don’t want to get me started. I could go on about Teddy for <em>hours.</em> I’m quite sure that raising him is going to be my greatest accomplishment. I can see it in his eyes; he’s going to be <em>perfect.</em>”</p><p>Ted silently cried as he listened to his uncle ramble on, having never felt more touched in his life.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0080"><h2>80. Confrontations... Sort Of</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ted was mad at him.</p><p>Okay, Henry definitely deserved it. He did sort of spill the beans on the fact that Ted’s uncles were spies to Wilbur. And didn’t tell Ted that he contracted with a secret government agency that was interested in said uncles.</p><p>“How could you <em>not tell me</em> that this. . . This PEIP or whatever are interested in Uncle Curt and Uncle Owen!” Ted was frantic, looked stressed out.</p><p>Henry glanced at his watch. Ted had been yelling for ten minutes straight now. “May I speak, Ted?”</p><p>Ted deflated but nodded.</p><p>“I don’t work for them full time, only on a case by case basis, so I’m not privy to all their information. I didn’t even know they were interested until Wilbur straight up asked me.”</p><p>Henry stood and gathered Ted into his arms. “Trust me, if I had known they were interested, I’d have told you right away.”</p><p>Ted sighed and rested his head in the crook of Henry’s neck. “I’m sorry, Henry. I’m just-”</p><p>Henry rubbed his back soothingly. “I understand, Ted. You’re worried about your family and that brings out the protective side in you.”</p><p>“You’re too good to me, Hen,” Ted said, closing his eyes.</p><p>Henry pressed a kiss to the top of his head. “Any less and I’m pretty sure your Uncle Owen would murder me.”</p><p>Ted burst out laughing.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Since I’m writing other fanfics at the same time as this one (me? Shamelessly plugging myself? I’d never), tell me if there are any tropes you’d like to see me explore in other works!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0081"><h2>81. A Bit of Fun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Owen, do you think we should take Teddy to Disney World?”</p><p>Owen paused, shirt in his hand half folded as he’d been putting away the laundry. “What brought this on, love?”</p><p>Curt sat in their big armchair, book in hand and reading glasses on. “Teddy came home from pre-school today talking about how one of his friends went to Disney for their family vacation, and it is one of those classic American traditions.”</p><p>“Disney wasn’t even around when we were his age, Curt.”</p><p>“Oh, you know what I mean,” Curt huffed. “I just think it would be fun, is all.”</p><p>Owen pondered for a moment before resuming his folding. “Well, if we do take him, perhaps we should hold off until he’s a bit older so he can remember it better and experience more of it. He’s still practically a baby, after all.”</p><p>Curt hummed. “True. Perhaps an amusement park specifically for children, then?”</p><p>“Do you mean a playground?”</p><p>Curt rolled his eyes. “No, Owen, a children’s amusement park. There’s a lot of them across the country. I could go read up on it at the library tomorrow.”</p><p>Owen smirked and waggled his eyebrows suggestively. “Maybe you could go to the erotica section, too, pick up the Kama Sutra-”</p><p>He was cut off by Curt hurling the book at him. “Owen, you pervert!” He laughed.</p><p>Owen cackled happily, dropping the clothing in his hands and running, Curt chasing after him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0082"><h2>82. It’s Funtastic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Me, withering away: pleas,,, comments,,, I’m dyink</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Un’le Curt?”</p><p>Curt looked down at Teddy, who was tugging gently at his pants leg. “Yes, button?”</p><p>“I f’nd the toy I want.”</p><p>“Oh, wonderful, darling. Why don’t you take me there?” Curt gave his hand to his nephew, who happily dragged him along.</p><p>Teddy hummed a silly little tune as they walked the aisles of the toy store, only stopping when they got to the dolls. He dropped Curt’s hand and picked up a Barbie doll, presenting it happily to Curt. “This one.”</p><p>Curt took the doll from him. “Oh, she’s pretty, darling. Come on, let’s go buy her.”</p><p>Teddy bounced excitedly and raced off to the front of the store, Curt trailing after him in amusement.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0083"><h2>83. Questions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wilbur was holding Howard in his arms as they laid together in bed when he realized, oh shit, maybe we are dating.</p><p>“Hey Howie?” Wilbur asked softly, not wanting to disturb him but the question still pressing on his mind.</p><p>“Yes, Wilbur?” Howard asked, half asleep and nuzzled into his chest.</p><p>“If I’m your boyfriend, am I the First Boyfriend of the United States? The First Man?”</p><p>Howard looked up at him and huffed, whacking him lightly on the chest. “Seriously?”</p><p>“It’s an honest question!”</p><p>Howard rolled his eyes. “I’m sure the press will come up for a name for you, dear. You don’t have to worry about it.”</p><p>Wilbur hummed, and Howard burrowed back into his chest. “Goodnight, Wilbur.”</p><p>“Goodnight, Howie.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0084"><h2>84. Behind Closed Doors</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: mature content ;)</p><p>Considering toying around with writing a smutty fic? Maybe?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maintaining intimacy was hard when you had a child.</p><p>Curt and Owen had to steal away little moments whenever they could. Usually when Teddy was sleeping or watching TV, though he didn’t always stay put.</p><p>Owen was on top of Curt, straddling him, and Curt was ready and willing to <em>take him</em> when the door was pushed open.</p><p>Thank god they had the comforter draped over them.</p><p>Owen stopped moving, lips still at his neck and pinning him to the bed.</p><p>Curt panted with want, but managed to eek out, “What is it, honey?”</p><p>“Can I watch The Little Mermaid?”</p><p>Curt nodded. “Whatever you want, button, just close the door behind you.”</p><p>Teddy did so, and the second the door was shut, Curt was hooking his legs around Owen’s waist and bucking his hips.</p><p>“So impatient, pet,” Owen hummed against his skin, and they were back in action.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0085"><h2>85. Black Eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Uncle Curt, I’m <em>fine,</em>” Ted huffed as his uncle hovered over him.</p><p>Uncle Curt ignored him, still looking him over for injuries. “Are you sure, button?”</p><p>“Yes, Uncle Curt. I just fell off my bike, is all.”</p><p>Uncle Owen raised an eyebrow, tilting Ted’s head up gently. “You fell off your bike,” He said flatly.</p><p>Ted nodded, wincing.</p><p>“The bike that’s still chained up in the shed?”</p><p>Ted flushed, embarrassed. “Uh. . .”</p><p>“Why don’t you tell us the truth, Teddy?” Uncle Owen pulled over a chair and sat down.</p><p>Ted looked down. “I. . .”</p><p>Uncle Curt pressed an ice pack into his hand, and Ted put it up to his eye. “Please, darling.”</p><p>Ted gulped, and spoke hoarsely. “The kid down the street. He. . . He called you a. . .”</p><p>Uncle Owen put a gentle hand on his knee, stopping him. “You don’t have to do that for us, Teddy.”</p><p>Ted closed his eyes. “I know I don’t. But I want to.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0086"><h2>86. First Words</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Unka!”</p><p>Curt stopped in his tracks. Did. . . Did he hear that right? He was getting older, and he hadn’t gotten that much sleep the night before, maybe he was just hearing things.</p><p>Still, he turned around to see Teddy, sitting up in his crib with his arms up. “Did you say <em>uncle,</em> button?”</p><p>“Unka!” Teddy cried happily again, arms reaching out.</p><p>Curt scurried over and scooped the baby up into his arms, peppering his face with kisses. “Teddy! You said uncle!”</p><p>“Unka! Unka!” Teddy kept babbling, patting Curt’s face with his tiny hands.</p><p>Curt nuzzled his nephew happily, a few tears leaking from the corners of his eyes. “Oh, this is so wonderful, my darling. I love you so much. Come on, let’s go show Uncle Owen.”</p><p>“Unka!”</p><p>“That’s right, button!”</p><p>Curt carried him off to the kitchen, excited to show Owen the newest development. “Owen, look what Teddy can do now!”</p><p>Owen looked up from his newspaper just in time to see Teddy crow happily, “Unka!”</p><p>Owen stared at him, gobsmacked, before he, too, came over and began peppering Teddy with praise and kisses.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let me know if there are any tropes you’d like to see me tackle in a fic!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0087"><h2>87. Unconscious</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Uncle Curt? Uncle Curt, can you hear me?”</p><p>Teddy’s voice sounded alarmed, worried. That wasn’t good, Curt thought as he forced his eyes open. It was so bright in here, it hurt to look.</p><p>Teddy looked down at him, somewhat relieved, and stroked his hair back. “Do you remember what happened?”</p><p>Curt shook his head, finding he didn’t have the energy to speak just yet.</p><p>Teddy pressed a kiss to his forehead. “You fainted. Scared the life out of me.”</p><p>“I think my blood sugar’s just low, darling,” Curt croaked out. He hadn’t eaten much for breakfast, and, well. . . Sometimes your body just gives out.</p><p>Teddy nodded. “I’ll get you something to eat. Sit tight.” He gave Curt another kiss, patted his hand, and hustled out of there.</p><p>Curt sighed. Honestly, being old and sickly was so inconvenient.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0088"><h2>88. PEIP</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Curt waited until he and Owen were all alone to express his fears.</p><p>“What if they find out about. . .”</p><p>Owen’s arms tightened around him. “They’re not going to find out, my love.”</p><p>Curt buried his face into his partner’s chest. “I’m just afraid.”</p><p>“I understand, darling, but I won’t let anything happen to you.” Owen pressed a kiss to the top of his head. “Neither will our family, for that matter.”</p><p>“I don’t want them to take me away.”</p><p>“They won’t, love. I promise.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Anyone else forget this is technically a sequel where Curt is a time traveler?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0089"><h2>89. Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You sound insane!”</p><p>Curt gripped Owen’s hand tightly and clenched his jaw, watching as Teddy went almost red in the face as he yelled at the boy from PEIP- McNamara, was his name.</p><p>McNamara, to his credit, didn’t stand down. “I’m just telling you what our sensors are indicating.”</p><p>“Your sensors are indicating that there’s some- some- paranormal bullshit going on with my Uncle Curt!”</p><p>Curt shared a look with Owen, contemplating whether or not they should tell him. Unfortunately, their look was caught by McNamara.</p><p>“Do you have something to share, Mister Mega?”</p><p>Teddy deflated, looking at the two of them with sad, wide eyes, and Curt’s heart broke.</p><p>Owen raised his chin defiantly at McNamara. “Mister McNamara,” He said sternly, “We are going to have to ask you to leave. Unless you’d rather we interrupt Wilbur and Howard’s date and have them do it?”</p><p>McNamara stiffened. “Very well. Have a good day, Mister Carvour. Mister Mega.”</p><p>McNamara walked out, and the moment the door closed behind him, Curt practically threw himself into his partner’s arms.</p><p>Owen rubbed his back soothingly. “It’s okay, my love,” He said quietly. “I won’t let them take you.”</p><p>Curt was shaking, and felt Teddy’s hand join Owen’s in offering him comfort.</p><p>They would explain to him later what was so upsetting about this. Right now, Curt just needed time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0090"><h2>90. Secrets, Secrets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Owen didn’t want to speak of it just as much as Curt didn’t.</p><p>It was something the both of them had spent their whole lives trying to bury. Ever since the night that Curt had drunkenly confessed what had happened- how he’d killed Owen, lived four years without him just to find out that he was never truly dead, how Owen killed him in return- they did their best to move on from it.</p><p>It wasn’t real, Owen had told himself. He said that every day when he held his partner as he had nightmares of Owen falling, of Owen torturing him, of Owen. It wasn’t real.</p><p>Eventually they’d succeeded. They’d put it behind them.</p><p>Until now.</p><p>“How do we tell him?” Curt’s voice was quiet, scared. Owen hadn’t heard him that hesitant in years.</p><p>“Should we tell him?” Owen countered, not out of malice but of protectiveness of his nephew as well as his partner. He didn’t want to drudge up bad memories for Curt, and he really didn’t want Teddy to know about the terrible things he’d done in his other life. It would break his poor little heart.</p><p>“Would it be better to keep it a secret?”</p><p>Owen sighed. He wished he could honestly say the answer was yes, but. . . “I don’t know, my love. I don’t know.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0091"><h2>91. Chimera</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Ted held his sobbing uncle, he asked himself, <em>how the fuck did we get here?</em></p><p>Actually, Ted knew exactly how they got there. The man from PEIP- McNamara- had shown up again to grill Uncle Curt and Uncle Owen, which already put them in a foul enough mood.</p><p>Then McNamara uttered the phrase, “<em>Are you familiar with Chimera, Mister Mega?</em>” and it all went to shit.</p><p>Uncle Curt had gone pale while Uncle Owen went red, and Ted knew that yes, yes they had heard of Chimera.</p><p>“We don’t. . . We don’t say that name in here,” Uncle Curt had said, shakily, sounding terrified.</p><p>“Leave, now, and never come back,” Uncle Owen had said, gripping his cane so tight he looked like he might bash McNamara over the head with it.</p><p>“It’s a simple question, sirs-”</p><p>“No!” Uncle Curt had snapped, beginning to sob. “Chimera is <em>gone!</em> They’re behind us and I won’t- I won’t speak of such things!”</p><p>Uncle Owen had slowly, shakily risen to his feet and pointed his cane directly at McNamara’s head, right between his eyes, as if he were aiming a gun. “<em>Go,</em>” He’d snarled dangerously, causing McNamara to leave with a single backwards glance.</p><p>Ted had gathered Uncle Curt into his arms while Uncle Owen locked himself in the bathroom, and he found himself wondering just how well he knew his uncles.</p><p>Or if he knew them at all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0092"><h2>92. Paul’s Triumphant Return</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here he is</p><p>His name is Paul</p><p>ENTER NOOOOOOW</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Paul, something weird is going on with my uncles and I don’t like it.”</p><p>Paul looked up at Ted, startled at the interruption. “‘Hi, Paul, how are you today?’ Oh, I’m good, thanks for asking, how are you-”</p><p>“This is serious, Paul!” Ted was practically grabbing at his hair, looking like he wanted to pull it out. “I don’t even know if I’m allowed to <em>tell</em> you because it’s so classified!”</p><p>“How can something going on with two eighty year old men be classified?”</p><p>“I don’t know, Paul!” Ted snapped. “I just know that people in the government are interested in my Uncle Curt and he’s really upset about it and I just don’t know what to <em>do!</em>”</p><p>“Ted, calm down,” Paul said, himself now starting to get freaked out but not wanting to show it. “Is there anyone you can go to for help with this?”</p><p>Ted deflated. “Yeah. I can. . . I can go to Howard. Thanks, Paul.”</p><p>“No problem.” </p><p>As Ted was leaving, dots started connecting in Paul’s head, and he shouted, “Wait, <em>President Howard Goodman?</em>”</p><p>Ted waved him off, not looking back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0093"><h2>93. Two Can Keep a Secret</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Curt sat curled up in Owen’s arms, head resting on his partner’s chest, hand subtly on his wrist so he could still feel his pulse.</p><p>Curt hadn’t spoken of his old life since he’d confessed to Owen about his little. . . Jaunt through time. Owen initially hadn’t been convinced it was real, but apparently his obvious emotional scars had changed his mind. So they did their best to heal and move on.</p><p>Until that fucking PEIP came in and dug up bad memories.</p><p>Curt and Owen had never intended on telling Ted about what had happened. They’d deemed it too serious, too dangerous. They didn’t want to tell him that they’d killed each other in another world. It was their dirty little secret.</p><p>Still, the way he was looking at them, so desperate to be allowed to help, just broke their hearts.</p><p>“Please, Uncle Curt,” Teddy begged from their bedside, “tell me what’s going on.”</p><p>Curt buried his face into Owen’s chest, squeezing his eyes shut. He couldn’t say it. He <em>couldn’t.</em></p><p>Owen, bless him, bit the bullet for him.</p><p>“Teddy,” Owen said slowly. “You know we love you more than the world. Nothing could ever change that.”</p><p>“Uncle Owen-”</p><p>“Please.” Owen’s voice broke on the word. “Please, let me say this.”</p><p>Teddy quieted, allowing Owen to continue. “We love you so much. We love you, and we love your brother, and damn it, we love Henry and Howard too.”</p><p>Curt rubbed his thumb in circles on Owen’s wrist in an attempt to soothe him, and Owen took a deep breath. “And we love each other. Never doubt that.”</p><p>“I didn’t doubt it,” Teddy said, sounding surprised.</p><p>“Your Uncle Curt. . . He. . . He’s not from this timeline.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0094"><h2>94. Revelations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ted was hallucinating. That had to be it; there was absolutely no way anything his uncles had said was true.</p><p>Uncle Owen had told him that Uncle Curt had <em>traveled back in time</em> to prevent what they described as ‘an unspeakably horrible future’. There was no way it was possible. It <em>couldn’t</em> be possible.</p><p>But Uncle Owen had confessed it as if he was talking about a deep, dark secret, and Uncle Curt had sat silently the whole time, not even looking over at Ted as Uncle Owen spun the tale. They looked like they earnestly believed it.</p><p>And the man from the government had said that there was a paranormal energy coming from Uncle Curt. . .</p><p>Ted, frankly, didn’t understand it, nor did he think he ever would. But he did understand that nothing had changed. They were still his uncles- they were still the people who kissed his boo-boos and sang him to sleep when he was sick. That was all that mattered.</p><p>Eventually, Ted crawled into bed next to them, wrapping his arms around them firmly. “How could you ever think something like this would make me stop loving you?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0095"><h2>95. Suffer, Suffer-</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Uncle Curt was. . . Volatile, right now.</p><p>Not necessarily dangerous, but he was much more easily confused and upset. It was really worrying Ted- he’d never seen his uncle like this.</p><p>Apparently, Uncle Owen had.</p><p>Uncle Curt’s eyes were glazed over, and he was hunch forwards, mumbling <em>I’m sorry, I’m sorry, Owen,</em> repeatedly like it was a prayer.</p><p>Uncle Owen sat beside him, gripping his hand tightly. “Curt,” He spoke gently, “Curt, my love, count your teeth. Can you do that for me?”</p><p>Uncle Curt shook his head, mumbling as he rocked back and forth, “No, please, not- not the teeth-”</p><p>“Curt.” Uncle Owen’s voice was firmer now. “Count your teeth.”</p><p>Uncle Curt paused, and Uncle Owen continued, “Do you feel that? All your teeth are still there.”</p><p>Uncle Curt nodded, relaxing and leaning back. “Right. Right. My teeth. No- no missing teeth. . .”</p><p>“No missing teeth,” Uncle Owen confirmed.</p><p>Whatever Uncle Curt had gone through must’ve been terrifying, and Ted felt nothing but hatred for PEIP for dragging these emotions back up for his uncles.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0096"><h2>96. Mister President?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Howard didn’t know why Ted was asking to talk to him, but he wasn’t going to pass up an opportunity to impress Wilbur’s family.</p><p>“I really hate to put you out like this, Howard,” Ted said, looking worn out and nervous as he ran his thumb against the coffee mug- an action Wilbur also did.</p><p>“Why don’t you tell me what you want to talk about first, and then we’ll determine if it’s something that would ‘put me out’?” Howard wanted to handle this delicately. Sometimes interacting with Wilbur’s family felt like he was crossing a field of land mines.</p><p>Ted bit his lip and averted his eyes. “It’s about my uncles. They. . . The government is interested in them, and it’s really freaking Uncle Curt out. He almost <em>bit</em> me yesterday. It’s really negatively affecting his mental state, and I’m afraid if it continues he could. . .” He gripped the mug tighter.</p><p>Howard’s brow furrowed in confusion and mild worry. “Who exactly in the government is interested in them? The IRS? I’m not sure I can help if it’s a money thing-”</p><p>Ted shook his head. “No, no, nothing like that. It’s. . . An agency called PEIP.”</p><p>Howard sucked in a breath. “Why would PEIP be interested in your uncles?”</p><p>“I don’t know!” Ted burst in frustration- though Howard suspected that he was lying. “It’s- they just keep coming in and drudging up bad memories for Uncle Curt, and I can’t <em>stand</em> to see him in that state-”</p><p>“Ted,” Howard cut him off, speaking calmly, “I’ll handle it. You don’t have to worry about it anymore.”</p><p>Ted relaxed, going slack with relief. “I. . . Thanks, Howard.”</p><p>Howard nodded. “Anytime.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0097"><h2>97. It’s Paul Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“<em>Paul, I think I’m fucking hallucinating.</em>”</p><p>Paul nearly jumped at how freaked out Emma sounded over the phone. “Emma, what’s wrong?”</p><p>“<em>What’s wrong? What’s WRONG?! Your fucking friend Ted is cheating on my professor with the goddamn President of the United States is what’s wrong!</em>”</p><p>Paul’s brain short circuited for a moment, and as he could physically feel it booting back up, Emma continued, “<em>I saw the two of them talking at Beanie’s yesterday, and the only reason I didn’t confront him is because the goddamn Secret Service agents stopped me!</em>”</p><p>“I gotta go,” Paul said lamely, hanging up. He stared forwards for what felt like an ungodly amount of time before he got to his feet and made his way over to Ted’s desk.</p><p>Ted didn’t even look up from his computer. “What is it, Paul?”</p><p>“Are you dating the President?”</p><p>Ted looked up at him as if he’d said something stupid. “What? That’s ridiculous.” Before Paul could even feel relief, he continued, “My brother is dating the President.”</p><p>Paul proceeded to faint from shock.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0098"><h2>98. Sleepy Boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Have a dose of Baby Ted. As a treat</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ted yawned, valiantly trying to keep his eyes open on the car ride home. He wouldn’t fall asleep. He <em>wouldn’t.</em></p><p>Uncle Owen chuckled and tickled his foot, causing Ted to kick instinctively. “Looks like someone’s sleepy.”</p><p>“‘M not sleeby,” Ted grumbled, slurring the words.</p><p>“It’s okay, button,” Uncle Curt said, reaching a hand back and patting his thigh, eyes still glued to the road. “We’ll wake you up when we get home.”</p><p>Ted tried to protest that he wasn’t going to fall asleep, thank you very much, but he just yawned again. It wouldn’t hurt to close his eyes for just a few minutes. . .</p><p>The next thing Ted knew, strong hands were gently unbuckling him and picking him up out of his booster seat. Ted squirmed slightly in protest, but hey was just rested against a firm shoulder.</p><p>“He looks so precious,” Uncle Owen said, his fingers brushing back Ted’s hair.</p><p>“Should we change him into his jammies, or do you think he’ll be okay sleeping in his regular clothes?”</p><p>Ted whined, kicking his legs slightly. He wasn’t tired. He could get changed all by himself.</p><p>Uncle Curt chuckled in amusement. “Such a fussy little boy,” He whispered, pressing a kiss to Ted’s forehead.</p><p>“‘M a big boy,” Ted grumbled, feeling grumpy.</p><p>“Oh, I’m sorry, button, you’re right. You’re our big boy.”</p><p>Ted nodded, content, drifting back off to sleep against his uncle’s shoulder before they even got to his room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0099"><h2>99. Seeing Double</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Excuse me, do you know where Ted is?”</p><p>“Yeah, he’s-” Paul glanced up from his desk so he could give the stranger more accurate directions when his jaw dropped. It was <em>Ted.</em></p><p>Well, Ted sans mustache, but still Ted.</p><p>“Are you all right?” Ted With A Southern Accent asked, seeming concerned for him.</p><p>Before Paul could answer, he heard Ted call from behind him, “Oh, hey, Wilbur! I’m just about to go on lunch. I see you’ve met Paul.”</p><p>Paul’s head quickly swiveled from Southern Ted- Wilbur, apparently- to Ted, and back again, gaping.</p><p>“Paul, can you cover me if Mister Davidson asks? Wilbur and I are doing something special for our uncles.” Ted was shrugging his coat on, looking like he didn’t care what Paul’s answer was.</p><p>Paul swallowed. “Uh, yeah, sure. Tell them I said hi.”</p><p>“Great, thanks Paul!” With that, the two Teds left, leaving Paul shaken.</p><p>Paul picked up the phone. “I need to call Emma.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0100"><h2>100. Happy Birthday!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>100 Chapters, 150 kudos, 3300+ hits, and 50k words!!! Wow!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Be quiet, you’ll wake him up!”</p><p>“Maybe if you weren’t sticking your elbow in my side-”</p><p>Curt let out a hum of amusement as he was roused from his sleep. “Boys, isn’t it too early in the morning to be arguing?”</p><p>Owen chuckled from beside him as Teddy and Wilbur quieted at the realization that they had, in fact, woken him up.</p><p>“Sorry, Uncle Curt,” Teddy said, making his way over to Curt’s side and kissing his cheek. “We’re just trying to get everything ready.”</p><p>Curt peeled his eyes open with interest at that. “Ready for what, darling?”</p><p>“Curt, love, don’t tell me you forgot what today is.” Owen nuzzled his face into Curt’s hair. “It’s your birthday.”</p><p>“Oh!” Curt tried to sit up, and Teddy helped adjust him into a more comfortable opinion. “What are we doing, then?”</p><p>Curt wasn’t even gonna pretend and say that they didn’t have to do anything for him- he loved being doted on, and his birthday was a great excuse.</p><p>Teddy brushed his hair back gently. “Anything you want, Uncle Curt. Though Henry and Howard are coming over for dinner.”</p><p>“Howie might be a little late,” Wilbur said from the other side of the room, as he was valiantly trying to hang a banner single-handedly. “He’s got important President business to do.”</p><p>Curt patted Owen’s hand affectionately. “All I really need is to be surrounded by my family.”</p><p>Owen rolled his eyes at him affectionately. “Don’t lie. You want to be adored.”</p><p>Curt hummed and kissed him happily. “I plead the fifth.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0101"><h2>101. Tantrums</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Teddy was <em>not</em> a happy camper this morning.</p><p>“I don’t wanna!”</p><p>Curt bit back a sigh, crouching down in front of the boy. “I know you don’t, button,” He said soothingly, “but it’ll only be for a few hours, then you’ll come right back home.”</p><p>“I don’t wanna go!” Teddy cried, stomping his feet. “I wanna stay with you and Un’le Owen!”</p><p>“Stop that,” Curt said sternly. “If you keep acting like this, you won’t get your present later.”</p><p>That stopped Teddy in his tracks, and he looked up at Curt, face stained with tears. “P’esent?”</p><p>“That’s right,” Curt confirmed. “Uncle Owen and I got you a present, but you’ll only get it if you’re a good boy at pre-school today. Now will you be a good boy?”</p><p>Teddy nodded. “I’ll be good boy. P’omise.”</p><p>Curt gathered Teddy into his arms and kissed his forehead. “Good. Come on, it’s time to get ready.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0102"><h2>102. A Simple Thing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Wilbur, I have a question to ask.”</p><p>Wilbur didn’t look down at him, rubbing his hand up and down Howie’s back in an affectionate manner. Howie’s head was resting on his chest. “What’s up?”</p><p>“Do you know why PEIP is interested in your uncles?”</p><p>Wilbur’s hand stilled as Howie continued, “Ted asked me to help keep them away, I’m just curious as to why the department would be interested in two sweet old men.”</p><p>Wilbur swallowed. “I have to admit I don’t know either. Uncle Owen and Uncle Curt tend to play their cards close to their chest.” He paused. “It might have to do with their careers.”</p><p>Howie lifted his head in interest. “What did they do for a living?”</p><p>Wilbur pursed his lips. “They worked for the government.”</p><p>Thankfully, Howie dropped the topic, and Wilbur was able to go back to cuddling his boyfriend.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0103"><h2>103. Cake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Uncle Curt, Uncle Owen? I brought you guys a snack.”</p><p>Curt looked up from his crossword to see Teddy standing nervously in the doorway, grocery bag in hand. He’d been much more anxious ever since they’d told him about. . . Well, the incident. Curt blamed himself.</p><p>“Oh, you didn’t have to do that for us, darling,” Curt said gently, putting the newspaper and pen down.</p><p>“I know.” Teddy made his way to Curt’s side, placing the bag on the table and grabbing the bib to put on him.</p><p>Curt couldn’t help but scowl slightly, but he managed to suppress it as Owen squeezed his hand.</p><p>“What did you bring, button?” Owen asked, his fingers intertwined with Curt’s.</p><p>Teddy latched the bib around Curt’s neck. “I got you cake.”</p><p>Curt perked up at that. “What kind of cake?”</p><p>Teddy pulled two plastic containers out of the bag, handing one to Owen and placing one in Curt’s lap. “Red velvet, Uncle Curt.”</p><p>“My favorite. You’re so thoughtful, Teddy.”</p><p>Teddy sat on the bed and grabbed two plastic forks that he’d brought, handing one to Owen and keeping one for himself so he could feed Curt.</p><p>Curt didn’t even care about the indignity of it all. He was just happy to be eating the cake.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0104"><h2>104. Duckies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Duckies!”</p><p>“That’s right, button,” Curt said, amusement lacing his tone, “we’re feeding the duckies.”</p><p>“Duckies!” Teddy crowed again, kicking his legs happily in his stroller. He was a lively one; sometimes it was hard to keep up with him.</p><p>“Remember to stay close to us at all times, okay, Teddy?” Owen said gently, diaper bag slung over his shoulder. Though, calling it a diaper bag would probably be an insult to the bag- it carried just about anything they could possibly need for the toddler, from snacks to an extra set of clothes to children’s medication. It also carried duck feed.</p><p>Curt found a bench near the pond, and parked the stroller next to it. Owen sat down as Curt unstrapped Teddy, placing him on the ground gently.</p><p>“Do you remember the rules, Teddy?” Curt asked in a soft but firm voice.</p><p>Teddy nodded seriously. “Don’ talk to strangers, don’ go too far, don’ get too close to the duckies.”</p><p>“Very good.” Curt grabbed the pack of duck feed that Owen passed him, and poured a small amount into Teddy’s waiting hand. “Now you’re going to want to throw this on the ground for the duckies, and don’t throw it all in one spot, okay?”</p><p>“Okay Un’le Curt!” Teddy turned around and ran a pace away, still within arm’s reach in case anything bad happened, and began to throw the duck food.</p><p>Curt leaned back, wrapping an arm around Owen. The familiar sound of a camera went off in his ear, and Curt rolled his eyes. “Are you even capable of going anywhere without that?”</p><p>“No,” Owen said with a grin, snapping a picture of Teddy. “These are gonna look great.”</p><p>“They better.”</p><p>“Un’le Curt! Duckies!”</p><p>“I see, baby boy,” Curt said, amused. He rested his head on Owen’s shoulder in contentment.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>College JUST started back up for me, so let’s hope I can keep up the pace I’ve set!</p><p>Also go read my fake dating AU if you haven’t yet.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0105"><h2>105. Baby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ted held his uncle close, guilt gnawing at his chest. “I didn’t mean to upset you, Uncle Curt.”</p><p>Uncle Curt was crying, but he shook his head. “I’m not upset, darling,” He said despite the tears, “it’s just. . . You’re growing up so fast!”</p><p>“I’m in my thirties, Uncle Curt.”</p><p>Uncle Curt patted his cheek affectionately. “I know, but now you’re moving in with your boyfriend! It feels like just yesterday you were learning how to walk. . .” He sniffed loudly. “Sometimes I just miss my baby boy.”</p><p>“I’ll always be your baby boy, Uncle Curt.” Ted pressed a kiss to his cheek gently, hoping it would calm the elderly man.</p><p>“Do you promise?”</p><p>“I promise.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0106"><h2>106. Teething</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Curt made quiet shushing noises as he bounced the sobbing baby, pacing back and forth in an attempt to soothe him.</p><p>“It’s okay, Teddy, it’s okay, Uncle Curt’s here. . .” He cooed, trying desperately to make him feel better.</p><p>Owen came over with a teething ring in hand, fresh out of the freezer. He looked just as exhausted as Curt felt. “Here you go, my love.”</p><p>Curt mouthed a quiet ‘thanks’ at him and offered the teething ring to their nephew. “C’mon, Teddy, this will make you feel better.”</p><p>Teddy screamed in pain, and Curt’s heart just broke.</p><p>Curt tried to ease the teething ring into Teddy’s mouth, and the baby began gumming on it.</p><p>Curt sighed in relief. Finally, sweet silence.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0107"><h2>107. Damnit, Henry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ted came back to the room, lunch trays in hand, to find Uncle Curt glaring at Henry. Oh, this couldn’t be good.</p><p>“What’s wrong, Uncle Curt?” Ted asked delicately, handing an amused looking Uncle Owen his tray as he made his way over to Uncle Curt’s side.</p><p>“Your boyfriend has <em>terrible</em> taste,” Uncle Curt said, glare worsening.</p><p>Henry looked at Ted in distress. “All I said was that I prefer Singing In The Rain to the Wizard of Oz!”</p><p>Ah, that explained it.</p><p>Rolling his eyes, Ted began prepping Uncle Curt for eating. “Henry, I told you on our first date that Uncle Curt’s a big fan.”</p><p>Uncle Curt huffed. “Honestly, no respect for the classics. . .”</p><p>“Uncle Curt,” Ted said somewhat sternly, “Henry didn’t mean it that way and you know it. Now can you stop punishing him?”</p><p>Uncle Curt just continued to pout and didn’t say anything, even as Ted began to feed him.</p><p>Ted looked over at Henry. “Sorry, Hen. You’re gonna have to work this out on your own.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0108"><h2>108. Blessing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Mister Mega, Mister Carvour, I have a question to ask you.”</p><p>Owen looked up from his book in mild interest. Henry hadn’t addressed them in such a manner in months. Something serious must be going on.</p><p>He looked nervous, tapping his fingers against his thigh.</p><p>“What is it, my boy?” Owen asked, knowing Curt was still somewhat upset with the man for his opinion on the Wizard of Oz.</p><p>“I. . . I want your blessing to ask Ted to marry me.”</p><p>Curt gasped in shock, covering his mouth with his hands, and Owen gripped his cane on instinct.</p><p>“Oh, Henry, that’s wonderful!” Curt said, tears springing to his eyes. “I’m so happy for you.”</p><p>“Curt, we haven’t given him our blessing yet,” Owen said mock-sternly, a protective instinct surging inside him.</p><p>Curt rolled his eyes at him, and addressed Henry. “Ignore him, he’s just being difficult. You make our little Teddy happy and that’s all we can ask for.”</p><p>“Happy and <em>safe,</em> Curt, we want him to be safe.”</p><p>“I promise I’ll take good care of him,” Henry said softly, determination set in his eyes.</p><p>“You better,” Owen said, gesturing with his cane.</p><p>“Owen, put that thing down, you’ll take someone’s eye out-”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0109"><h2>109. Protection</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Me, jangling a bell:</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Owen, I’m scared.”</p><p>Owen held him close, needing to feel his partner’s heartbeat. “I know, my love. Howard said he would protect us.”</p><p>Curt felt so small in his arms. So fragile. “What if he can’t?”</p><p>“He’s the president, darling. No one is in a better position to protect us than him.”</p><p>“But what if he <em>can’t?</em>”</p><p>“I would die before I would let someone take you from me.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0110"><h2>110. Hold Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Curt felt the wind be knocked out of him as Teddy jumped into his arms, but he managed to get a grip on the boy.</p><p>Curt hoisted him up, trying not to audibly grunt. “You’re gettin’ too big for this, button.”</p><p>Teddy frowned, wrapping his arms around Curt’s neck. “But I like it when you carry me.”</p><p>Curt kissed Teddy’s forehead gently. “I know, darling. But I don’t want to drop you one day.”</p><p>Teddy cuddled close to Curt, resting his head on him. “You wouldn’t drop me.”</p><p>Curt sighed and kissed his forehead again. Another time. “Come on, Uncle Owen’s waiting for us in the car.”</p><p>“Then we’re going to Dairy Queen, right?”</p><p>“Did you pass your math test?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0111"><h2>111. Agent Mega</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the middle of a meeting, Howard finally figured out where he recognized Wilbur’s uncles from.</p><p>“Mister President? Are we going to declassify Agent Mega’s records?”</p><p>Howard was startled out of his trance. He’d been staring down at Curt’s- Agent Mega’s- file for ages now. It was filled to the brim with Cold War-era mission reports; spying on the Russians, infiltration, classic espionage.</p><p>Howard cleared his throat. “No. Agent Mega is still alive. It’s too dangerous to declassify these records now.”</p><p>One of the other men in the room raised an eyebrow at Howard. “Agent Mega would be in his eighties at least at this point, it wouldn’t-”</p><p>“It wouldn’t what?” Howard cut him off sharply. “Are you trying to imply that we, the United States Government, do not owe the people who risked their lives for us a certain level of protection?”</p><p>Howard threw the file back on the table. “the records will remain sealed until Agent Mega’s passing.”</p><p>Howard stood and turned sharply on his heel, exiting the room.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Me, in fic: the government sux xoxo<br/>Me, irl: the government sux xoxo</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0112"><h2>112. Teddy’s Birthday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I’m gonna be real. I wrote this chapter back in early July 2020. But then I was like no, the fic has evolved past the need for this chapter. But I never deleted it. And then college got hard. And life got hard. And I struggled to update it for months and months (as you can tell, since I haven’t updated in... I don’t wanna talk about it). But then I found this in my drafts. So I went fuck it.</p><p>Here you go y’all. It’s Teddy’s birthday. Hopefully I can eek out another chapter BEFORE several months pass.</p><p>This chapter also predates Wilbur coming into the story and I didn’t feel like editing it so that’s why he’s not there</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Paul, as a rule, was rather strict with who he gave his phone number. He barely gave it out to his own friends- Paul wasn’t exactly the most social of people, and texting tended to give him a headache after about five minutes, let alone carrying on a phone conversation.</p><p>So it was honestly a surprise when Ted’s uncle somehow managed to get ahold of him.</p><p>“Hullo, Paul,” came a cheery British accent from the other end of the phone.</p><p>“Mister Mega?” Paul asked, startled.</p><p>Owen chuckled. “Only in Curt’s dreams would I take his name. No, love, it’s Carvour- and I know Curt told you to call him by his first name, and I’m insisting the same.”</p><p>“Okay, uh, Owen,” Paul stammered, feeling overwhelmed with the conversation already. “H-How did you get my number?”</p><p>“Ah, an agent never reveals his secrets, my boy. Now, I’m calling you because Teddy’s birthday is coming up, as I’m sure you’re aware. . .”</p><p>Paul hadn’t been aware, actually, that Ted’s birthday was coming up, but there was no way he was going to admit that to Ted’s uncle of all people.</p><p>“Now, the past couple of years Teddy’s spent his birthday visiting us at the home- which is lovely, mind you, but we really think he should have something more fun for his birthday this year. Do you know what I mean?”</p><p>If someone had told Paul a few weeks ago that he’d be planning Ted’s surprise birthday party with his elderly uncle over the phone, Paul would’ve said they were crazy.</p><p>Now, however, Paul was texting Emma’s brother-in-law’s girlfriend and asking if she was willing to do him a favor this upcoming Friday. . .</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>aspyisaspyisaspy</p>
</div>“Thanks for helping me with this, Becky,” Paul said for probably the millionth time that day.<p>Becky shrugged, opening the door on her work mini-van and taking out a wheelchair. “It’s no problem, Paul. I think what you’re doing is really nice.”</p><p>“I’m not really doing anything,” Paul said, getting the door on the other side and helping Owen out. “Ted’s uncles planned it.”</p><p>Owen patted Paul on the shoulder. “Don’t sell yourself short, old boy. Plans are all well in good, but they’re just a load of bull without the execution.”</p><p>“Besides, we almost never get out anymore,” Curt chimed in as Becky was helping him into the wheelchair- which Paul hadn’t even known he’d needed until that afternoon, and he’d thanked every God he knew that Becky had the good sense to bring a van. “This is a real treat.”</p><p>Becky began pushing Curt’s wheelchair towards Paul’s house- it was small, just a single story home with one bedroom and bathroom, but he owned it instead of renting it- and Owen walked confidently beside her, leaving Paul to have to hustle to catch up.</p><p>“Charlotte couldn’t make it, and Emma had to work, but I got Bill agree to come and help set up- I had to let him bring his daughter, Alice, but she’s seventeen so it should be fine,” Paul prattled, fumbling to get the door.</p><p>Paul pushed the door open and let everyone in, coming in behind them last. Bill and Alice- and himself, earlier, before he and Becky went to pick up the Carvour-Megas- had decorated his living room with a handful of balloons and streamers, and there was an assortment of snacks. Chips, pretzels, an assortment of drinks, and a red velvet birthday cake all sat on Paul’s coffee table.</p><p>Owen made his way to the couch and sank into it, the only indication he was struggling at all being the way he gripped his cane, which he then leaned against the couch. “You all did a wonderful job decorating. Teddy’s going to love it.”</p><p>“How is Teddy getting here, anyway?” Curt asked as Becky parked his wheelchair beside the couch, and Owen went and took his hand. “Thank you, dear,” he said, addressing Becky.</p><p>“Bill went to pick him up, told him that I needed to see him for something work related.” Paul sat down in a chair. “He should be here soon.”</p><p>The doorbell rang, and Paul commented, “Speak of the devil,” as he went up to get the door.</p><p>“Oh, this is so exiting!” Curt said, looking giddy, as Owen playfully shushed him.</p><p>Paul put on a straight face as he got the door, where a very irritated looking Ted was flanked by a stressed looking Bill and a bored Alice. “Hi Ted, nice to see you again.”</p><p>“Yeah, whatever, Paul, can we make this quick? I’ve kind of got somewhere I’d like to be,” Ted said shortly, making his way into Paul’s house.</p><p>“Oh, of course, just come with me into the living room real quick,” Paul jerked his finger over his shoulder gesturing to where the living room was.</p><p>Ted sighed in annoyance but followed after him, Bill and Alice taking the back. Ted was likely about to snipe something rude to Paul. Before he had the chance, however, Ted’s uncles- and everyone else in the room- greeted him with a shout of, </p><p>“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!”</p><p>Ted just stared, bewildered, before breaking into a grin and heading over to his uncles. “Uncle Owen, Uncle Curt!” He greeted each of them with a hug and a kiss. “What’re you doing here?”</p><p>“Celebrating your birthday, what does it look like?” Curt said fondly, rubbing Ted’s back during the hug.</p><p>Bill made his way over to Paul. “I’ve never seen Ted so. . .”</p><p>“Nice?” Paul filled in. “I know, it’s like he’s a completely different person when he’s with his family.”</p><p>Ted waved Bill and Paul over, having sat down beside his uncle on the couch. “Bill, come over here and meet my uncles. This is Uncle Owen, and this is Uncle Curt.”</p><p>Owen held out his hand to Bill and gave him a firm handshake. “Nice to meet you, old boy.”</p><p>“Teddy never brings anyone to visit us,” Curt said, shaking Bill’s hand after Owen. “It gets awfully lonely at the home, with just boring old people surrounding us.”</p><p>“You make me out to be a terrible nephew, Uncle Curt,” Ted said, rolling his eyes fondly. “And I hate to break it to you, but you’re old, too.”</p><p>“But I’m not <em>boring</em>, dear.”</p><p>“And as we all know, being boring is the greatest sin a man can commit,” Owen said with amusement.</p><p>“Exactly. Every day it’s just people saying things like <em>back in my day we could blah blah blah blah blah, things should go back to the way they were because wasn’t it just amazing?</em> Well let me tell you, I was alive in their day, and it wasn’t that great!”</p><p>“Curt, love, you’re getting worked up.” Owen leaned in closer towards Curt and squeezed his hand.</p><p>Curt sighed and squeezed his hand back. “Right, yes, sorry, doll.” He flashed Bill a smile. “I’m sure we’re not making a very good first impression. Pull up a chair, tell us a little about yourself.”</p><p>Bill startled at suddenly being addressed again. His eyes had been bouncing between the two older men’s hands- apparently not having realized that they were in a relationship before this moment.</p><p>Ted, apparently, noticed Bill’s revelation at the same time Paul did, and decided to run interference. Or perhaps he just wanted the attention back on him. “Uh, it’s <em>my</em> birthday, shouldn’t the focus all be on me?”</p><p>Owen leaned back and stroked Ted’s hair gently. “Oh, of course, button,” he said teasingly. “How about your Uncle Curt and I tell the story about the time you decided it would be an excellent idea to try and climb to the top of a tree so you could touch a cloud?”</p><p>Ted groaned as Curt barked out a laugh. “Oh, I remember that! Teddy managed to get halfway there before he fell and broke his arm. Poor boy cried for ages and didn’t stop until we promised him that we’d get him ice cream if he behaved for the doctor.”</p><p>Ted was going red around the ears in embarrassment now. “My arm hurt! How was I supposed to know you couldn’t actually touch a cloud?”</p><p>Bill laughed. “Oh, Alice was the same way when she was younger. Always getting into trouble.”</p><p>“Dad!” Alice protested from where she’d been standing- off to the side, talking with Becky about who knows what. Paul, frankly, wasn’t nearly as curious about what they were talking about as he was about hearing what Curt and Owen had to say about a young Ted.</p><p>“Oh, that’s just how kids are,” Owen said, rubbing Ted’s back now. “There wasn’t a thing or place that Teddy didn’t try and get into when he was little. He was a curious little scamp.”</p><p>Ted buried his face in his hands. “God, this is <em>so embarrassing</em>.”</p><p>“We’re your family, honey,” Curt said, leaning forwards slightly and squeezing Ted’s knee. “It’s our job to embarrass you.”</p><p>Paul laughed, as did a few of the others in the room, and he realized that he hadn’t been this relaxed around people in years. Maybe this strange friendship he was forging with Ted’s family was a good thing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0113"><h2>113. Penny for Your Thoughts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ARE YOU HAPPY NOW XANDER</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Owen sat by his partner’s bedside, watching as his chest rose and fell. It was a comforting reminder that he was still here.</p><p>He was still alive.</p><p>Owen wasn’t a foolish man. He knows that he and Curt have been lucky to have had the time that they did. Over sixty years. They’ve shared a home, had over half a dozen pets, practically raised their nephew as the son they never had.</p><p>The sun was setting on their lives. It was getting harder and harder to deny that. Every day he saw Curt grow weaker, remember just a little bit less, and he knew it was happening to him too.</p><p>He felt a warm, calloused hand slip into his own, and realized that he’d been so caught up in his own thoughts that Curt had awoken and he hadn’t even noticed.</p><p>“I can see you thinking,” Curt croaked, squeezing his hand gently. “Penny for your thoughts?”</p><p>“My thoughts are worth a bit more than that, love,” Owen said, lifting Curt’s knuckles to his lips and brushing a kiss against the skin. “I just love you, is all.”</p><p>Curt smiled as he rested back against the pillows. “I love you too, honey.” His expression softened, as he seemed to understand what was on Owen’s mind. “You know I’m not going anywhere anytime soon, right?”</p><p>Owen ran his thumb over the back of his hand gently. “I know, darling. I know.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0114"><h2>114. Ladies and Gentlemen Will You Please Stand?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: heavy Tedgens content.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ted felt like he was fairly observant, for an average citizen. He actually felt like he was more observant than the average citizen, considering his childhood; his uncles raised him to be cautious and wary of people and the way their behaviors changed. It was a way for them to protect him, when they couldn’t be there.</p><p>So it didn’t take long for him to notice that Henry was behaving oddly.</p><p>Or, more oddly than usual, that is. Any man who studies. . . well, Ted isn’t quite sure what it is, he always tells Ted that it’s <em>highly classified, darling, though I can assure you once the public finds out it’ll rock the scientific world to its core!</em>, but the point is that Henry is an odd man on a good day, and it seems as if he’s been having a string of bad days.</p><p>Ted absentmindedly carded his fingers through his sleeping uncle’s hair as he pondered the situation. What could be bothering Henry so much that he’s been so jumpy lately? They’re supposed to be boyfriends. Partners. They can tell each other anything.</p><p>Uncle Curt’s soft voice spoke from beside him, cutting through his thoughts. “Someone’s feelin’ frowny. What’s on your mind, button?”</p><p>Ted startled slightly and shook his head, looking down at his Uncle Curt, who was practically cocooned in a swath of blankets and tucked into Ted’s side. “It’s nothing, Uncle Curt.”</p><p>“If it was nothing,” Uncle Curt said gently, “you wouldn’t be upset, now, would you?”</p><p>“I’m not upset,” Ted defended weakly, before sighing. “It’s Henry. I can’t shake the feeling something’s wrong with him.”</p><p>Uncle Curt got a wistful look on his face, the kind he only got when he thought Ted was being ‘<em>particularly silly</em>’- his words, not Ted’s- and he patted Ted’s thigh. “Oh, I’m sure he’s fine, Teddy. He’s so busy nowadays with that government contract and all, he’s probably stressed, is all.”</p><p>Ted hummed and agreed, not wanting to disagree with his ailing uncle. He tried to push the thought to the back of his mind and focus on his family, but found that he couldn’t. He was just too worried.</p><p>It wasn’t until he and Henry were in the car on their way home that Ted realized they’d taken a wrong turn. Henry was driving towards the cliffs.</p><p>“Hen?” Ted asked tentatively, almost nervous.</p><p>Henry just reached over and squeezed his hand once, twice, reassuringly, and something in Ted told him that he was safe.</p><p>The light of the sunset streamed in through the windshield as Henry parked the car. To his credit, it was a safe distance away from the cliff’s edge; clearly this was far from the first time he’d been this way.</p><p>Henry unbuckled his seatbelt and turned to face Ted, their hands still clasped together. The expression on his face was tender as he looked at Ted and stroked the back of his hand with his thumb. “Ted,” He exhaled, the tension melting away from him like butter.</p><p>Ted couldn’t help but relax. Something in him told him that everything was okay. Henry was here. He was going to be fine.</p><p>“Do you know how much I love you?” Henry’s voice was soft, wistful. The kind of tone he reserved for late nights in bed, when Ted was half asleep and Henry didn’t think he would remember what he said in the morning.</p><p>“I do,” Ted said. Because he did. </p><p>He knew that Henry loved him enough that whenever he got up first, he’d kiss Ted’s forehead and tuck the sheets around him just a little bit tighter so he wouldn’t get cold. He knew all of Ted’s regular restaurant orders by heart, and they would end their nights with Henry’s arms around his waist and face tucked firmly in his shoulder.</p><p>“When I first met you,” Henry said slowly, almost as if he had been rehearsing his words, “I had no idea how much I was going to love you. I never thought. . .” He took a shaky breath and lifted Ted’s hand to his lips, kissing it softly before resting Ted’s palm against his cheek. “I never thought you would become my world.”</p><p>“Hen. . .” Ted ran his thumb across his cheek gently. </p><p>“Ted, please.” Henry pressed another little kiss to his thumb, and something in his voice made Ted go quiet. “I need to say this. Okay?”</p><p>“Okay,” Ted said softly.</p><p>Henry smiled, and Ted could see the tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. “I love you so, <em>so</em> much. Every day I wake up next to you and I just feel so-”</p><p>Ted leaned forwards and kissed him gently, Henry melting against his lips.</p><p>When he pulled away after a moment, Ted whispered, “What are you trying to say, Henry?”</p><p>Henry’s eyes were closed, his forehead against Ted’s, their noses brushing, and he merely breathed, “<em>Marry me.</em>”</p><p>Ted kissed him again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30072591">thunderstorm</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sp_spaceboy/pseuds/sp_spaceboy">sp_spaceboy</a>
    </li>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30085104">the lords in black</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sp_spaceboy/pseuds/sp_spaceboy">sp_spaceboy</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>